The Black Cat Curse
by Pyra2
Summary: Kira is a girl who just wants to be left alone. She's living with an anceint curse that has plauged her family for generations. She's forced to move to a town and go to a new school where she knows no one. But someone refuses to let her shut him out.
1. Legend of the Black Cat

Chapter 1: Legend of the Black Cat

A/N: This is my first fan fic. I hope you all like it. I don't own Fruits basket.

Kira Shaeed (Kee-ra Shaw-ee-d) is a special girl of European descent; her family has lived in Japan for generations so there is quite a lot of Japanese blood in her. She has beautiful, long, wavy, black hair and deep green eyes. She's 16 years old and about 5' 5. On each forearm is a tattoo of long black lines intertwined, this is known as henna. She is normal in every way, except one. Kira, and every woman in her family, is cursed! It all started a long time ago, maybe over four hundred years, in Africa.

There was a peasant named Ashanti, he was deeply in love with a princess, Vasha. Vasha was a European princess, whose family had sent her to Africa to explore the land. She loved Ashanti as well, for a while, but after receiving a proposal from the prince of another more powerful tribe, being used to the wealthy life of royalty, she quickly lost interest in the lowly peasant. Ashanti begged for her to stay and marry him instead. She declined and left to live with the prince. Ashanti heartbroken left into the woods to find Ananzi (a-naun-zee) the spider god. Ananzi was a giant spider that loved to eat but not to work, some people would go into the forest and make deals with him, they of course got what they wanted but everything came at a price. Ashanti traveled for days in the woods searching for the spider, after five days he stumbled upon the spiders dwelling, a ruined city. Ananzi was pleased that a traveler had come to him, and asked how he could be of service. "I love to serve my people!" he said, "Nothing gives me more joy than helping those in need. Please what is your request?"

Ashanti bowed to the Spider and asked,

"My love has fallen for another, make me strong and swift and powerful so as I my recapture her heart! I wish us both to be the same, please grant me my wish." Ananzi smiled crookedly and looked at the man with devious joy.

"My young man of course I shall give you this power! And I shall also grant your love with it as well. In return however you must hunt for me and bring me food every night. You must serve me. Is that acceptable?" Ashanti looked at the spider for a good long time.

"I accept!" he said. Ananzi laughed and waved his front hairy leg at the young man, who saw a tall white man stare at him in the darkness.

"You've no idea what you've started. A chain of depression is about to begin." said the man. He wore a long white coat and had matching hair. His kind eyes shone pity onto Ashanti, whose eyes blurred and the man was lost in the darkness. When he awoke the sun was about to set. Ashanti noticed that the only thing that had changed about his form was that he now had a henna tattoo on each forearm.

"Will this grant me the power?" he asked the arachnid.

"In a way." Laughed Ananzi again. Ashanti didn't understand.

"I don't understand. What are these?"

"They were a gift to me from a witch I once knew. Now they are the gift I give to you and your love." Ashanti was still confused but before he could repeat his question the sun had set, and the curse took over. The marks were spreading up his body incasing him in black, it stung at his insides and he grabbed his stomach and collapsed to the ground in pain. His bones began to shift about within his body, and he screamed in agony. But underneath it all he could still hear the spider laughing. When the pain stopped he opened his eyes to find his body was not human. He turned to Ananzi

"What have you done to me?"

Ananzi laughed. "I granted you power! You are swift and fast, you're strong and handsome, you're skilled and agile, and you are the most perfect hunter of them all! The Panther!"

"Will I be like this forever?" the panther stuttered.

"Only after the sunsets, and when you are sick or angry. When the sun raises you will be human until it sets again. If your body weakens you will turn until you feel better. If you lose control of your emotions you shall return when you've calmed."

"Vasha will not come back to me like this!" he roared.

"I believe she will. I've sent her a message, however I think she already knows what it says."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked that Vasha and you be the same, did you not? She has become a hunter too. I sent one of my spiders to report on the deal you and I've made." Ashanti roared in defiance!

"Why? You've tricked me! You filthy insect you tricked me!"

"I've done nothing of the sort! You asked for power I gave it to you! You asked that you and Vasha be the same I made it so! You wanted her to return and I've made sure she'll come to you!"

"But she will not love me!"

"Love?" Ananzi stared at him, "I don't ever recall you mentioning her _loving_ you." Ashanti looked to the ground in defeat. "Don't be sad my hunter. You have a night of hunting to do. I require my feast."

"What makes you think I'd hunt for you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. We've a deal remember? If you don't run errands for me I'll keep you in this form for eternity." Ashanti rose and headed into the woods to hunt.

The next morning Ashanti rested while Ananzi feasted on his meal. He was awoken but a snarl from outside his stone hut. He ran outside and saw a black panther. "So she arrives?" said Ananzi.

"Imbecile look what you've done to me!" growled the panther as it leaped forward. Ashanti quickly dodged to the left.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"What? Don't you recognize me in this hideous form you've put me in!"

"Vasha!" Ashanti gasped.

"Yes 'Vasha'! Why did you do this?" she leaped at him again. He dodged once more. "Vasha if you don't calm down you won't turn back, and I can't explain!" she breathed heavily. Then Ashanti saw her body wriggle and squirm in a light her markings uncased her and returned to simple tattoos on her arms. He ran to her side but when he attempted to touch her she backed away. Ashanti explained the curse. After he finished he imagined Vasha would be moved by his love for her. Instead, he received a slap in the face. She stood in frustration and yelled, "I will not hunt for a spider! I am royalty! And I don't love you! I never did!"

Ananzi chuckled "He is the only one bound to serve me you are free to go." Vasha stood.

"I've nowhere to go. I can't go home and my husband will not accept me like this! I shall kill you Ashanti! Then this curse shall be broken!" She picked up the spear and charged after him. Ashanti got away; in fact he got away many times. He continued to serve Ananzi, Vasha stuck to her vow to kill him and hunted him down for years. In fact, she killed almost every panther in Africa trying to do it. But in the end she killed him. After his death however something completely different from what Vasha had thought happened. A white spirit in the form of a panther arose form Ashanti's body. "You've killed my people in cold blood! I curse you! And your female descendent!" The spirit disappeared. Before Vasha died she had a daughter. It was strange as Vasha did not have a lover, but 9 months before her death she mysteriously became pregnant. When she died her marking vanished and reappeared onto her daughter. Her daughter soon discovered the aspects of the curse. Every night until the night of her first kiss she became a panther. After her first kiss she turned into a panther and killed the boy. But every time she was kissed afterwards she didn't harm anyone. Because it was Ashanti's love for Vasha that caused the curse and there is no love purer than that of the first kiss. Every full moon however after the sunset she converted into the cat. Seeing as how the panther spirit is a servant to the spider god, she bound to Ananzi as his servant. Every woman in the line was cursed. No matter what happened the cursed always had a girl and the girl was always diseased with the panther. After the mother died the daughter received her marks. This continued in their family for generations. That brings us back to Kira.

This curse is not what makes Kira Shaeed special. What makes her so different is that she will meet 13 others cursed as she is. Ananzi has become more business like since the time of Vasha and Ashanti; he's also become a chain smoker and taken on human form. He sits in his office in his high building sending Kira back and forth with chores and errands. Kira stood in the door outside his office. She knew he was in there, possibly smoking. She thought about her younger brother, Hakkai, how he'd been so accepting of her disease. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough Ananzi was staring out his window smoking. "Good evening kitten. Have a seat." she winced at his pet name for her.

"You called for me? What is it?" she sat in a chair and he walked towards her. Ananzi was a tall black man of about 6'5. He loved to dress like a gangster from the fifties and always wore pinstripe suits and such.

"I've never been happier! I received your recent test scores. You're doing best not only in your class but in your entire school!" He smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." She said it wasn't that surprising. Kira didn't have any friends, so she threw herself into schoolwork. Not that there was much throwing to be done, considering how smart she was.

"Well, you may not think much of it, but I've decided that you need a school that's a bit more challenging. I'm transferring you." Kira's mouth hung open.

"What about my brother it's hard enough for me to keep contact with him as it is!" She yelled standing.

Ananzi laughed. "Don't worry kitten, his father has a job there. We're moving to his home town."

She calmed a bit and sat back down. "Where will I live?"

"Well since living with people is out of the question, you'll be living in an old apartment building. I'll be paying rent, and it's not a far walk to your school."

"When do I leave?"

"This weekend, and kitten try to make some friends 'kay? I think you might like it there."

Kira looked at him "Is this a part of some kind of secret agenda?" He laughed again.

"Even if it was, kitten, would I tell you?" Kira shook her head. "Now leave and go pack."

Kira left the building. A few days later the building was sold to another business, and the spider bought a new building in Tokyo closer to where Kira lived. He moved his entire operation there. Kira was finally settled into her new place. People in the neighborhood would not care that there were panther shrieks coming from this old beat up building. Not that they'd be able to hear it over the traffic and people yelling. It was in a generally bad neighborhood, but she could take care of herself, and the semi-long walk to school would be good for her. She had to get ready, the sun was about to set and tomorrow was Hakkai's first day of school and she wanted to see him off.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it wasn't to long, I'll try to make the next one shorter. Thanks for reading.

Pyra


	2. Trip and Fall

Chapter 2: Trip and fall

Hatsuharu tiredly shut off his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. What was it that felt different about today? Tomorrow was the day he would go to school with Yuki and Kyo shouldn't that be the day he felt full of opportunity. He quickly shrugged off the feeling and went down stairs. His mother had already left for work, and he wondered where he should go today. At first visiting Yuki crossed his mind but he felt maybe walking Kisa to school would be better, if he left now he could still catch her half way. He took his keys and locked the door.

Kira woke up on the living room floor. She held her aching head and stretched her soar muscles. It had been almost two years since her mother died and she inherited the curse. Two years and she still felt that she'd never be used to this insane night schedule. She could find a man on the street and kiss him, but the thought of killing an innocent who had nothing to do with this, made her shiver. She picked herself up and analyzed the damage to the room. "Not so bad this time. Maybe the spirit is calming a bit." Kira laughed in spite of herself and went to take a shower.

"Is Kisa home?" Haru asked. Kisa's mom smiled and let Haru in. Kisa, excited to see Hatsuharu, ran and hugged him.

"What brings you here Haru-san?" asked Kisa's mother smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I've decided to walk Kisa to school. Is that O.K?"

Kisa looked at her mother begging. Her mother nodded. Kisa jumped in excitement. She quickly finished her breakfast and left for school.

"I've known turtle's who get dressed faster! Hurry up Hakkai! You'll be late for the first day." Kira urged her younger brother.

"It's everyone's first day. And don't be ridiculous! Turtle's don't wear clothes." Hakkai replied as he stepped out of the room dressed in his school uniform. He was a handsome young man of about 10 years of age. He was 4'5 with gorgeous chocolate brown hair. His eyes were also a deep green, however they weren't as green as Kira's.

"Yes they do. They were turtle necks." Kira said smiling. Hakkai stared at her for a moment.

"You can't wait for me to get dressed but you can make stupid puns." He said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door Kira in tow. They walked down the street toward Hakkai's school.

"This is the only day I'll actually be able to walk you to school. I don't want to miss it!"

"That's a good point. But I'm just a slower dresser, maybe it's my zodiac or my genes or something."

"Well remember what mom used to-" she stopped. There was a delicious scent in the air.

It smelled of beef. She followed the smell with her eyes. The source lay across the street. "Kira? What is it?"

Haru and Kisa were about a block away from her school. They walked in silence. Haru stopped, the feeling he'd had in his chest this morning came back. But it was different somehow, like an instinct to run immediately, from danger. He looked across the street to see a girl draped in black with long fingerless gloves. The feeling emanated from this girl. He was caught in her green eyes, those sad, beautiful, green eyes. In fact Haru was so wrapped up in his predator that he didn't realize Kisa, also, was receiving a feeling from this girl. However, this feeling was that she should yield to this girl; she felt that this young woman was her superior. Without thinking Kisa even bowed to her. This snapped Haru back to reality. "Kisa we should go." He rushed without giving her a chance to ask why.

Kira watched the smell's supply exit. She had actually wanted to eat that young man. The child however made Kira want to protect her. "What a strange concept." Kira said.

"What just happened?" Hakkai asked. Suddenly Kira was reminded of her younger siblings presence. She smiled. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just get you to school." She said and they continued to walk.

Haru arrived at the school and said his farewells and good lucks to Kisa as he headed back to the main house. Kira and Hakkai arrived shortly after he'd left.

"So this is where we part dear brother. Do you have everything?" she asked.

"Yes I've got everything. Honestly you'd think I was forgetful or something." He sighed.

"Look it never hurts to ask." She smiled at him again. "Would you be embarrassed if I were to hug you goodbye?" she whispered.

"Yes, but go ahead anyway." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Okay! You're going to suffocate me!" he yelled. She let go and they went their separate ways. She decided maybe she'd walk around town a bit.

Haru was so intrigued by that girl! What was up with that feeling he had inside? Could she be a family member? He shook his head. This seemed improbable. Why was she wearing gloves in this weather? And why did Kisa bow to her like that? But the one thing that he could not shake from his mind was her eyes. Such a deep emerald color is hardly ever seen. He really just wanted to stare at them for a long time. He realized where he was when he noticed that the hole in the sidewalk was still there. He was at the main house, where Akito lived. He shivered. "Maybe I'll rest here for a bit." He said to himself and he sat on the sidewalk. "They really should fix that pot hole." He sighed.

Kira came across a very odd looking building with a very high fence. What could they possibly be trying to keep out? She felt coldness in her soul. The panther inside was growling at the ominous aura that surrounded this place. And this house, no something in this house, made Kira herself feel disgusted. She then realized that it was the smell of death that hung about this place that made her uneasy. She was so engulfed in this awful house that she didn't notice the hole she stepped into. She twisted her ankle. "Oww!" she yelped, even though it didn't hurt that much, it was just the shock that surprised her. Haru saw Kira on the ground and quickly rushed to her.

"What happened?" he asked, and they looked at each other again. This time however Kira said something.

"I…I uh f-fell." Haru nodded.

"Ah, a woman has fallen from the sky and into our sidewalk, how mysterious."

"I didn't fall from the sky you idiot! I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell!" she yelled.

"Oh. Well in that case allow me to help you up and take you to a doctor." Haru said as he grabbed Kira's arm to lift her, she snatched it away.

"I'm fine! I don't need a doctor and I don't need your help!" she snapped as she lifted herself. "It's just a small sprain I can walk just fine!" however she took one step on the ankle and everything went black.

She awoke inside what she could assume was a house. "What happened?" she groaned as she held her hand to her head.

"Well you claimed you could walk just fine and then tripped into a pole." Haru said. Kira quickly turned her head towards the boy.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the Sohma estate. Right now you're in my room because you needed medical treatment." Said a voice to the other side of her. She turned her head in that direction. She saw a very tall and attractive man, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He had long black hair that covered one of his eyes; he was dressed like a doctor.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. That is our family doctor Hatori Sohma. Who are you?" Introduced the boy with white and black hair. She sighed, "I'm," she looked at her hands to see that her gloves were off, "Where are my gloves!" she yelled.

"We had to take them off to make sure you didn't have any arm injuries." Hatori replied calmly.

"I twisted my ankle moron not my arms!"

"Yes but then you crashed into a pole and scraped your elbows." Haru added.

"She trips into a POLE and calls us morons." Hatori thought. Kira growled and stood to try to find her gloves, however the ankle still couldn't balance her so she fell again. Haru stood and caught her this time by the arm, being extra careful not to hurt her. "I suggest," said Hatori coming over to Kira with her gloves, "you stay off that foot for at least a day. You have one thing right; it is just a small sprain, so it won't take long to heal. But you have to stay off of it." Kira nodded and snatched her gloves and again forgot of her ankle. Haru caught her again.

"How am I supposed to walk home?" she asked.

"I'll carry you." Said Hatsuharu.

"I will absolutely NOT be carried home!"

"I can't believe I'm being carried home." Kira said holding her hand to her face. Haru was holding her as a mother would hold an infant: in his arms with her legs over his left arm and her back resting on his right arm.

"Well, after you tripped for the fifth time today I think even you had to agree you're not capable of walking." Hatsuharu was smiling at the thought of her tripping over and over again. "You know you're sort of a forgetful person."

"I am not! I'm just not used to being, well, injured." She looked at the ground.

"Regardless, the person who isn't well should allow himself or herself to be taken care of."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." She scowled. Hatsuharu laughed.

"Yeah I can see that." she let a smile creep onto her lips, but realized its presence and took it away. "Is this the place?" he asked. Kira looked up at her apartment building and nodded. Hatsuharu didn't even try to hide his laughter. As a matter of fact he had to set Kira down to avoid dropping her. Kira scowled again.

"Stop laughing at me! Not everyone can live in a big fancy estate! How dare you laugh at the less fortunate!" Hatsuharu subsided his laughter.

"I'm sorry it's not that. I'm not laughing at your house, I was just wondering how you planned to climb up these stairs by yourself?" Kira was a bit taken a back.

"I suppose that never crossed my mind." She said thinking.

"When I saw all those steps I got this picture of you trying to climb them, and that was just so funny! I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh." He said calming down. Then Kira began to laugh as well.

"That is pretty funny." She said and he picked her up again. They went up all the stairs till they reached her room. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Haru examined the place a bit but didn't do much more than smile at his surroundings. She'd done a pretty good job of making this apartment decent looking. He sat her on the couch and brought the coffee table up to set her foot on. He took some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth and set it on her ankle. "Ahh!" she gasped.

"What? Too cold?" Haru asked.

"No it's fine. It just hurts a little."

"Do you need someone to call your little brother?"

"How did you know I had a little brother?"

"I saw you walking today, remember?"

"Oh right. No he said his dad was going to go home with him."

"Okay so is there anything else you need."

"No I," she looked out the window to see that the sun was almost down "I uh need you to go!"

"Um okay but at least let me get you a pillow or something."

"No! Um, I mean, I just, go! Get out, go, now!" She urged.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes just great, thanks now leave! Or else I'll stand and try to walk again!"

"Okay! Okay. I'll go just don't hurt yourself." Hatsuharu left just in time for the sun to set. Kira held her stomach as the panther took control. Her marks spread threw her body and covered it in black. Her panther form stayed off of the ankle so it did heal as Hatori had said it would.

Yeah I finished chapter 2! It's not quite as long as chapter one so I did make it shorter just like I said I would. Okay I'll update again next week! As always thanks for reading.

Pyra.


	3. Girl Right Next to Me

Chapter 3: Girl Right Next to Me

O.K. first I want to say thanks for reading. Next I want to say that I DON'T own Rob Thomas. But it would be sooooo cool if I did! Then I could have him sing to me like all the time! And I would so make my friends jealous and I'd be like "Hey Rob why don't you get Matchbox 20 back together?" and he'd be like "Sure thing! That's a great idea!" But all that's beside the point. My point is that I don't own Rob Thomas (and he's probably not getting back with matchbox 20 ). Lastly, there is a joke in here dedicated to my friend Nakkai, so if you don't understand it's okay. Anyway enjoy!

Pyra.

I suppose a lot of people wake up cranky on the first day of school, but Kira was probably one of the most irritated. Kira slowly got up from the ground she lightly stepped on her ankle. It was healed; Hatori had been right. Seeing as she had time before school she took a shower. After she had gotten dressed someone knocked on the door. She assumed it was Ananzi so she didn't bother to fix her hair. However the person behind the door was Hatsuharu.

"Hey I'm here. I thought you said you'd be ready?"

"What are you talking about? You don't just show up at someone's place unannounced and expect them to be ready?"

"What do you mean, I called before I came here?"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I said it was Hatsuharu Sohma and I was coming over to walk you to school. You screamed and said you couldn't wait and that you'd be ready."

"First off I don't have a phone, second I'm not in the phone book, and third even if I was you don't even know my name."

"Well then, who did I talk to?" he asked.

Meanwhile in Australia a girl with long blonde hair is sitting on her couch talking on the phone "That's right! Hatsuharu Sohma is actually going to walk me to school!" (Hope you like this Nakkai.)

"Well regardless, I've come to check and see if you're okay."

"Thanks I'm fine. The ankle's all healed so I can walk now." She said looking down.

"Good I'm glad. Well I'll see you around." He said as he started away from the door.

"Wait!" she shouted. He stopped. "I was really rude to you yesterday and you were just trying to help me so…I'm sorry. And thank you for taking such good care of me."

"It's no problem, you're forgiven and welcome. But I didn't get your name." He smiled at her.

"It's Kira Shaeed. It's very nice to meet you." She said smiling back.

"Well then Shaeed-san may I walk you to school?"

"Well I guess. I mean I don't know the way so…"

"Neither do I, but Momiji does. In fact I'm surprised I found you're place, I've got a horrible sense of direction." He said as he stepped into her apartment. Kira walked to her room to find a brush and a hair clip.

"Who is Momiji?" she asked styling her hair.

"He's a relative of mine. I told him to meet me here so he could walk me to school." Kira came out, her hair fixed in its usual way. She locked the room and they left. Momiji was an unusually bright young man. She would've liked him had it not been for all the questions he kept asking her. She walked around the school looking for the dance room.

It was an okay room. Not as big as her last dance room but still very big and it looked as if no one used it at all. She sat her stuff in a locker and went to find her class. On her way however a man who claimed to be school president and his two assistants stopped her.

"Take off your gloves. They are not school dress code!" he ordered.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I just said they aren't school dress code." He responded.

"I don't think that's a good reason." She said getting a little angry.

"Regardless I'm in charge and I said take them off!"

"Yes take them off!" chimed in his first assistant.

"They must come off at once!" added the other.

"I don't want to take them off! It's not like they're bothering anyone." Kira had not noticed that a small crowd was gathering to watch the show. From a distance Momiji was trying to calm Black Haru. Haru heard the argument and pushed through the small group of people to catch the action.

"Hey! You again? I'm really getting sick of dealing with you!" he said to the president.

"AHH! It's the Sohma with white hair!" the president jumped.

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing?" asked Kira.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dealing with idiots!" Hatsuharu grabbed the collar of Takei's shirt and pulled him very close so that only he could hear what was being said. "Now why don't you let her wear the gloves? They're not hurting anyone?"

"Yes b-b-but the school rules state th-that-" stuttered Takei.

"If you don't let her wear them I'll…" the rest is not for mortal ears to hear but in the end the president decided that Kira could wear her gloves.

"There, problem solved." Said Black Haru. Kira was about to thank him when a voice ran through her head. FLASH BACK: "You are nothing but a burden on the world! Your very existence causes other's pain. Nobody loves you, nobody wants you, and you don't deserve human compassion! Humans hate you!" END FLASH BACK.

"I didn't ask for your help! Why can't you just leave me alone!" she yelled, Haru was a bit taken aback. "I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for you to rescue me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"But I just-"

"Just mind your own business!" Haru was angry now.

"Look I was just trying to help! Why don't you try showing some gratitude!" he shouted.

"Fine thanks for making me look like an idiot who can't deal with her own problems!" she walked off steaming. All the kids who had been watching quickly ran to their classes.

"I think she likes you!" said Momiji.

I can't let anyone get near me. Otherwise they get hurt. I can't have any friends, especially one that's a boy. Kira kept running this thought over and over again in her mind. But she'd never been stood up for before. He was a nice guy, which was all the more reason for her to stay away from him. She entered her class just as the bell rang.

"Just in time," said the teacher, "What's your name?"

"Shaeed, Kira." The teacher looked over his paper to find her name.

"Oh here you are okay you sit in the first row last seat. Next to the window." Kira bowed to the man and headed for her seat. She set her stuff down and looked to the front of the room to see two boys she knew.

"Let's see, Sohma Momiji, you're in the third row fourth seat. And, Sohma Hatsuharu, your in the first row second to last seat." Kira's mouth hung open. Not only was he in her class but also she had to sit behind him! He sat down and didn't say a word the whole class.

Kira sat through the long and boring speech the teacher gave about how to make friends and what a good year it would be for us all. This was so stupid. After what seemed like hours the bell rang for Kira to go to her cooking class. Cooking was one of the two things Kira was best at; she did it as often as she could. It reminded her of her mother.

She sat at a table by her self in the back. Next to her were three girls; one of them had a good sense of style. She was wearing black nail polish and had her hair in a long braid. The other girl seemed to be a Yankee; she had long blonde hair and was wearing a mask over her face. Then there was a girl in between them; she was short and had long brown hair she wore a sweet smile that made Kira want to smile back. But she reframed from doing so.

The class assignment was to make brownies. This will be easy thought Kira. "Hey new kid! Come sit with us!" Kira turned her head to see that the Yankee girl was talking to her. She was a little shocked at first.

"Are you deaf or something? Get over here!" the girl said again.

"Don't order me around!" Kira snapped.

"I like your gloves. Where did you get them?" Said the black haired girl.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but they're a family heirloom."

"Please sit with us! We would be most delighted if you would!" begged the girl in the middle. Then the teacher came over.

"You're supposed to work in groups of four. Go join Honda's group." She ordered. Rather than argue with another authority figure Kira sat with the three girls.

"I'm Tohru Honda. These are my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Kira Shaeed." She said. Kira was growing tired of introducing herself all the time. Kira began to mix the ingredients fast and with accuracy. Tohru was truly amazed at her skill.

"Hey how about letting us do something!" ordered Uo-chan, but what she really meant was let Tohru do something.

"Oh sorry." Kira handed the pan to Tohru who quickly put it in the oven.

"So why'd you move here, where are you from, and how are you?" asked Uo-chan.

"No reason, nowhere, and fine." Answered Kira quite bluntly.

"Hey punk, don't act so high and mighty!"

"Don't act so big and bad." Kira shot back.

"Why you!" Uotani was about to clobber Kira when Tohru interrupted.

"Kira! That's such a pretty name!" Uo-chan and Kira were speechless. Tohru had managed to change the subject with something they said over eight minutes ago. What a strange bunch.

"Thank you. No one's ever said THAT to me before." Kira replied.

"I love that name!" Tohru continued.

"Sha-chan." Said Hanajima.

"What?" asked Arisa and Kira.

"If Kyoko were here you'd be Sha-chan." She explained.

"That's perfect Hana-chan!" agreed Uotani.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Kira asked.

"No." Replied Hana-chan.

"Oh that's just as nice as Kira!" squealed Tohru. The rest of the class was mainly just Tohru and the other two talking while Kira made the brownies. She was happy to be out of the class. Kira went to her other classes and at the end of the day was ultimately tired. She was also very frustrated. So she left to the dance room to unwind. After slipping into her old uniform she felt somehow more relaxed; she turned on the song and began to gracefully step through the movements as if they were second nature. However she was so intrigued by her dance that she forgot to shut the door.

I am the one winged bird for flying

Sinking swiftly to the ground

See your faith in me subsiding

See your prime for giving in

I give you all that I am.

I am the sound of loves arriving

Echoed softly on the sand

Lay your head upon my shoulder

Lay your hand within my hand

I give you all that I am.

And I breathe so you'll breath

Let me stand where you stand

With all that I am.

I am the white dove for a soldier

Ever marching as to war

I would give my life to save you

I stand guarding at your door

I give you all that I am.

I am the one winged bird for flying

Sinking quickly to the ground

I am the blind man for a watchdog

I am prime for giving in

I'll show you all that I am.

And I breathe so you breathe

Let me stand so you'll stand

With all that I am.

As the song slowly ended Kira slid into her ending pose and felt relaxed. Then she heard someone clapping behind her. She quickly stood to see who had been watching her.

"That was remarkable!" said a thin man dressed in black. He looked about 21 with long dark plum hair.

"I don't appreciate being watched!" Kira retorted. The man smiled.

"I'm sorry. The door was open and I heard the music. You were so entrancing I couldn't pull myself away."

"Well you can pull yourself away now." She snapped. He bowed.

"Certainly. Sorry to have bothered you." He was about to walk away when he collapsed. Using her cat-like reflexes she grabbed him. But she almost fell herself from the smell that emanated from him. It made her sick. It was just like the smell at the Sohma estate, the smell of death. This man possibly had about 9 years left. He looked up.

"You caught me! Thank you. Are you all right?" he asked. Kira sat him on the chair next to them then sat to calm her own health. "I'm fine, just smelled something bad." She said holding her head.

"I'd hate to be a burden, but would you mind walking me to my car? I'm afraid I don't feel well enough to go there myself." Kira, curious about who this man was, nodded. He leaned on her shoulder as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Why are you at the school anyway?" Kira asked.

"I've got some relatives that are going to school here and I wanted to visit them on their first day."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Akito Sohma." (Gasp:o Oh no!) Kira rolled her eyes, another Sohma.

"I'm Kira Shaeed. Are you related to a Hatsuharu?"

"Yes, he's one of the people I came to visit. You're very pretty." Kira was shocked at first, but then realized that he was lying.

"You don't mean that don't lie to me." She replied calmly.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Whenever a person lies their pupils dilates. And I heard your heart beat increase."

"Well what an observant young lady!" Akito said impressed. Kira saw a car approaching. "Ah it's Hatori! This is my ride Shaeed-san." Kira looked at the doctor who stepped out of the car.

"Akito there you are. Shigure and I were looking for you." Said Hatori. He caught sight of Kira. "Ah it's Kira Shaeed. How's your injury?" Kira sat Akito in the car and the man who must have been Shigure came around.

"It's fine. Just like you said, it got better. Thank you."

"This woman was at the house?" Akito asked.

"Yes she twisted her ankle in the hole outside and Hatsuharu brought her in." Hatori responded.

"How come I wasn't told about this?" Akito hissed.

"Thank you for carrying Akito all the way over here. He's very weak so I don't think he'd have made it himself." Said Shigure.

"No problem. Wait you said my name." Kira said suspiciously.

"Yes, I did." Hatori responded.

"But I didn't tell you my name. When we met at the main house I never got the chance."

"Hatsuharu told me." He replied.

"But he didn't know either. I didn't tell him until this morning."

"I saw Haru a few minutes ago when I was looking for Akito." Hatori explained.

"Oh all right. That makes sense. Are you Akito's doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." He responded.

"I'm sure you've done your best." She supposed remembering the smell of death that lingered on Akito.

"What?" Hatori didn't understand. Kira quickly realizing what she'd said changed the subject.

"Nothing, just take care. It was nice to meet you all." She bowed and quickly ran off. She was still worn out. Dancing had calmed her but the Sohma's seemed to tire her. She grabbed her stuff from the dance room and began to walk home. After a few minutes she heard voices and turned to see some people coming from the tennis court. She recognized Tohru, Haru, and Momiji, walking with them were two boys, one with ear length silver hair, he seemed familiar. The other- she never had time to take in the looks of the other, because at that exact moment the panther took over.

Tohru saw Kira walking towards them and waved. "Hello Sha-chan!" Kyo pushed passed the other four to the front. His spirit had also taken control of his body. "Kyo what's up?" asked Hatsuharu. "Have you two met?" questioned Momiji. Kira began to nuzzle Kyo's neck, Kyo nuzzled back and they both began to purr. The other four sat in shock, with their mouths wide open. She ran her fingers threw his hair and he purred louder. They looked each other in the eyes and leaned into kiss each other.

OH DEAR! WILL Kira and Kyo KISS! WILL THE CURSE CAUSE HER TO EAT HIM! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Find out in the next chapter. I know I'm so cruel to leave you hanging like this. But it must be done! Otherwise this chapter would be to long. As always thanks for reading.

Pyra.


	4. Animal Instincts

Chapter 4: Animal Instincts

Hey I actually made it to chapter 4 without losing interest! You guys probably don't know this but that's a big "WHOO!" for me. And yes I do realize that panthers don't purr. Okay I won't leave you in suspense. Here's chapter four.

Kyo and Kira's faces grew closer together and just as their lips were about to touch, a hand was put over her mouth. (Ha! Gotcha I bet you thought they were going to kiss! Or maybe I made it obvious that they weren't…hm…regardless aren't you glad Kyo isn't dead!) "That's enough there Kitten. Lets get you home." Said Ananzi pulling her away with his hand still on her mouth. The spirit of the cat let go and Kyo returned.

"What was that?" asked Haru on the bridge of going black.

"What was what?" asked Kyo.

"That thing just now with Kira?" Hatsuharu yelled.

"Who's Kira?" Kyo questioned.

"Stupid cat, can't even remember what happened five minutes ago." Yuki snubbed.

"Don't call me stupid! I just remember walking then Tohru shouted 'Hey Sha-chan' and then I was standing here."

"So you don't remember?" Haru realized calming.

"Remember what?" Kyo shouted.

"Y-you j-j-just…um…well…" Tohru fainted onto Yuki and he turned into a rat.

"Ahh! Tohru are you O.K.?" Kyo panicked.

"She's fine she just fainted. Someone carry her home." Yuki ordered.

"Fine. But don't expect me to slow down for you!" Kyo yelled picking up Tohru and Yuki's clothes. Haru and Momiji left to get in their car.

A little time later Tohru woke up and Yuki was human again, after getting dressed Yuki asked about Kira.

"That's Kira Shaeed." Yuki stopped in his tracks. Something about that name rang in his memories.

FLASH BACK: "She has to!" Akito screamed

"Run away with me!" a voice he did not know.

"She's going to die and it's all my fault."

"Why do you stare me down?"

Voices bounced back and forth off the corners of his mind. That name, he KNEW that name! END FLASHBACK

"Yuki-kun! Are you all right?" Tohru asked concerned. Not wanting to worry Tohru, Yuki smiled and shrugged off the feeling. "Go on with your story Honda-san. I just had a slight headache." Tohru sighed and continued.

"We were calling her Sha-chan in cooking today. She didn't talk about herself much. In fact she seemed distant, like she didn't want to know anyone."

"She apparently wanted to know Kyo." Yuki wisecracked.

"What happened!" Kyo hollered.

"Well, you two were…muslgh." Tohru mumbled the last word.

"We were what?"

"You two were nuzzling. I think I heard you purring as well." Yuki answered.

"That's a lie! I think I'd remember if I was 'nuzzling' some strange girl! And I don't 'purr'." Kyo shouted.

"Well apparently you wouldn't and you do purr." Yuki argued. They continued to squabble on and on until they arrived at home.

Meanwhile after the spider dragged Kira away she'd come to her senses. "What are you doing?" Kira asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Saving someone's life apparently." He said lighting a cigarette.

"What do you mean I was just walking home?"

"You almost kissed that boy."

"Who? Hatsuharu? I wasn't going to kiss him! I mean it may have crossed my mind once but I told him I didn't want to hang around him."

"I was talking about the red head, kitten." He said blowingout a puffof smoke.

"Who? I didn't try to kiss a red head." Kira denied. Ananzi was surprised. He thought about this for a minute then a smile crept onto his lips.

"I see. So they must be Zodiac."

"What?" Kira queried.

"Don't mind that. What I meant was that you just had an animal instinct take over. The panther spirit found another animal to react too. Tell me kitten did you have any other experiences today?" Kira thought.

"Well yesterday I wanted to eat this one boy, and his German cousin. Then there was this other boy who smelled so strongly of death."

"What were there names?"

"Sohma." She looked at him questioningly.

"Well kitten try to maintain control of your instincts." He waved goodbye and left Kira feeling a little confused. Ananzi smiled to himself. It was all going according to plan.

Well isn't that a relief. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to add in a really short one because I've been writing so many long ones lately. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any questions feel free to ask them in the reviews.While you're at it I'd appreciate some feed back as well. Thanks for reading.

Pyra.


	5. Falling Down

Chapter 5: Falling Down

Hey it's me again! This chapter is from Hakkai's POV. I decided I've been writing a lot of stuff that just focuses on Kira or Haru and maybe you guys might be bored with them. So I decided that a Hakkai chapter might give you a better connection to Kira and Hakkai's relationship. I've actually just learned that Hakkai's name means destruction. Which is actually the opposite of his personality. If anything Kira is destruction but her name means Brilliant, or shinning. Which I guess matches her a little. Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading.

Pyra

It's hard to watch her some times. She keeps herself so distant from the rest of the world. I'm not sure why, but I think it might be because someone told her once that the world hated her. That every single human being wanted her to stop existing. That's not true. She says she knows that but I can see, she doesn't talk to anyone she doesn't even try to make friends because she's already set it in her mind that that person hates her, that every person hates her. She doesn't have anyone to hold her up. I've tried but there's only so much I can do. I watch her try to hold herself but the truth is: she's falling. She's falling so far down that the landing will kill her if no one catches her at the bottom. I love her. She's always been there for me, she caught me when I was plummeting to the ground, but I can't do anything but watch her fall. And it hurts. I wish that she could realize that the people in the world don't hate her. I wish that she could find someone who understands her better than I do. I want some one to catch her, cause I can't just watch her fall any more.

Hakkai was walking home from school. It was his third day and he was already bored with the whole thing. He made some friends in his class but still sitting in a room all day did not appeal to him. He wondered if Kira had made any friends. He saw her walking with that boy, the one with white and black hair; maybe she'd finally let someone in? But this seemed doubtful. The thought was still fresh in her mind that no one loved her. He sighed, suddenly going home didn't seem to appealing so he took a different turn to go visit a local dojo he'd heard of. Hakkai, even at the young age of ten, was an expert in all forms of self-defense. He could shoot a gun better than men three times his age, and he'd had surpassed his master in martial arts lessons! He was somehow calmed whenever he was practicing martial arts. He supposed that that was how Kira felt when she danced. He heard some grunts coming from the dojo as he approached it. He peeked through the open door to see a bright orange haired boy. He set his stuff on the ground and watched him practice. After a while Kyo finally noticed the young boy's presence. Kyo looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just watching." Hakkai said continuing to stare.

"Well quit 'just watching' and go home!" Kyo ordered.

"Tell you what. I'll spare with you and if you win I'll leave." Hakkai challenged.

"You're like seven! I'd beat you hands down!"

"If I win then will you buy me ice cream?"

"Can't you hear? Go home!"

"Do you refuse my challenge?" Hakkai questioned.

"Fine! I accept your challenge! But I won't go easy on you!" Kyo accepted. Hakkai jumped up and took off his shoes. After stretching he took fighting stance. Hakkai ran at Kyo, Kyo prepared to doge his attack but instead of attacking Kyo Hakkai slide under him. Before Kyo could turn Hakkai punched him in the back. However he missed, and Kyo used this chance to back flip behind Hakkai, and grabbed his neck in a headlock. Kyo had won. However Hakkai had done a good job.

"Wow! You're really good!" Hakkai said.

"Um thanks." Kyo replied.

"I'll go now." Hakkai said grabbing his shoes. Kyo stopped him.

"Why don't I buy you ice cream just cause you did a good job. I think Shishou has some here." Kyo offered. Hakkai smiled in acceptance. A few minutes later Kyo came back with two bowls of ice cream.

"I'm Kyo Sohma." Kyo introduced handing a bowl to Hakkai.

"I'm Hakkai Chang. Nice to meet you." He said accepting the bowl.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kyo asked.

"My grandfather used to own a dojo, before he died. My sister and I learned some moves there."

"Is your sister good?"

"You bet! You're good to, but she could soooo kick your butt!"

"No way a girl could beat me."

"She's very athletic. I guess it must be her dance. Even though she never really got into martial arts, she always loved to dance!" Hakkai bragged.

"Dancing in some frilly tutu has nothing to do with fighting."

"Dance is a very challenging sport! I tried her routine once and I almost fainted from exhaustion!"

"Yeah well you're like ten."

"Fine I dare you to take a dance class!" Hakkai dared.

"Yeah O.K. I'll take a dance class from your sister."

"You'll be dead in three minutes." Hakkai replied.

"So being a dancer I guess your sister must be pretty popular." Kyo assumed.

Hakkai looked down into his bowl. "Well she just moved here so…"

"Oh I get it, so she hasn't had time to make friends yet?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I have a feeling that no matter how long she stays here, she's not going to make any friends."

"Why's that?"

"She thinks that everyone hates her."

"Well she just moved here right so they can't possibly-"

"No," Hakkai interrupted, "she thinks that everyone in the world hates her."

Kyo set his empty bowl down. "Why?"

"Because when she was young, someone told her that the world would be happier if she didn't exist. They even said that if she committed suicide that would be a pain because of the mess they'd have to clean up. Since she was so young I guess it sorta stuck." He continued to look down. "I try to make her make friends, but she just can't shake the thought from her head."

"What's that old saying? You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink." Kyo advised. Hakkai looked up. "Your sister doesn't realize people don't hate her. You need to wait until she sees that before you help her make friends."

"But, it's so hard to watch her isolate herself from the world! I can't just sit and watch while she shuts out the human race!" Hakkai stood and yelled.

"Of course it's hard!" Kyo yelled. "No one ever said life was easy, or fair for that matter. But the fact is that it doesn't matter if you shove water down the horses throat it's not gonna drink until it realizes it's thirsty! You have to wait. If you force her into something it will push her away from you. I'm guessing you're the only person she connects with, right?" Hakkai nodded. Kyo stood and put his hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "From what you say, she's a cool person. Someday she'll realize that, then you can help her."

Hakkai walked home. He had a lot to think about. "There you are!" he heard the voice of his sister from in front of him. He looked up. "Your dad and I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

"I was at the dojo."

"Well let's go tell you're dad you're safe." She took his hand and they walked down the street together.

"Hey Kira. Have you made any friends yet?" Hakkai asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Not this again Hakkai!"

"No I just wanted to say that I'll wait until your thirsty so I can help you drink." He said smiling. Kira looked down at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, just I'm not going to push the friend issue anymore. But I want you to know, that I think you're really cool."

"I don't completely understand but, thank you." She smiled back and they walked home together.

I realized at that moment that maybe she had to hit the ground to realize she needed to be caught. I know it sounds stupid, but she had to understand for herself that she needs other people. I can't catch her and I can't stop her from falling, all I can do is watch, and even though it's hard, I have to let her figure out she needs someone to catch her, so she'll be safe if she ever starts to fall again.

AWWWW! I know it's kinda sappy. I hope it made sense. Once again if you have questions write it in the reviews I'll answer as best I can. I just noticed that so far all the chapters I've written with Kyo have been short ones. Also I'd like to apologize for the horrible fight scene description. I've never been good at describing people's actions so I try to avoid it as much as possible. Like in the dance routine in "Girl Right Next to Me". And thank you for the nice review. Thanks for reading.

Pyra


	6. Monster Inside

Chapter 6: Monster inside

Hatsuharu turned off his alarm and turned over in his bed. He didn't want to go to school today. It'd been two weeks since Kira had told him to leave her alone. She was quite a mystery, almost kissing Kyo, being pulled away by some man who looked like a forties flash back, and her eyes catching him for so long. Those eyes…those endless sad eyes burned into his memory. Haru shook the thought from his head and decided to get dressed. Maybe instead of going to school he'd visit Rin in the hospital. After his usual morning routine he called Momiji to tell him he was taking the day off.

He walked a ways down the street towards the school but was planning to turn at the last minute to go to the hospital. He saw some boys chatting on the sidewalk.

"What's up with those gloves?" one of them said. Haru stopped, assuming they were talking about Kira.

"Yeah and she never talks to anyone! She even yelled at that Sohma kid when he stood up to Takei for her." Added the other.

"I heard that she attacked some of the girls in her old school cause they asked to work with her."

"I heard she had to move out of her old place cause it was damaged beyond repair on the inside! The wall paper was torn every where, and the furniture had been ripped to bits!"

"That explains the place she lives in now. That bad neighborhood no one would care if her place was trashed."

"She's weird! Never takes off those gloves." Haru had concluded that they meant Kira and hid behind a bush to keep from looking suspicious. (Ha, as if hiding behind a bush isn't suspicious.)

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should see what's under those gloves. Back her into a corner, teach her a lesson, and take those gloves." Suggested the first.

"You said she beat up kids at her old school."

"I said she beat up girls. She wouldn't be able to take two guys."

"Yeah lets do it! Let's take her gloves." The boys began to whisper their plans. Haru thought for a moment. If he helped Kira again she'd just yell at him, if he minded his own business those boys could do a lot more damage than just taking her gloves. He decided that he'd go to school today anyway. Just in case.

"Haru I thought you were skipping today?" said Momiji.

"Change of plans. Is Kira here yet?"

"I saw her this morning but she hasn't come into the class yet." Haru began to worry a little but decided she could just be running late. Soon the bell rang and Kira had not arrived. She'd never been any later than past the bell. Haru asked to go to the bathroom and instead wondered the halls for Kira. "Leave me alone!" he heard her shout. He ran towards the noise.

"Come on just show us what you're hiding!" one of the boys said.

"I'm warning you get away!" she said.

"Ha! You're warning us!" said one of the boys. Haru heard books drop and a body slammed against the wall. He quickened his pace.

"Please I don't want to hurt you." She cried. Haru came around the hall and saw the leader holding one of Kira's gloved hands, while the other kept her pinned to the wall. The leader punched her. "Let's see what you got." The leader said. Haru was about to turn black and kick their asses when he got the feeling again, the feeling of wanting to run from one's predator. Kira pushed the boy off of her and scratched his face. He was bleeding deeply and was shocked at the amount of blood. The leader attempted to hit her again; she ducked and punched him in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him. The other boy recovered from his shock and attempted to attack her. She grabbed his neck and held him off the ground. He wiggled in mid air for breath. At this point Haru looked into her eyes again. They weren't what they were supposed to be, he saw an animal in them, one that had taken control and was causing Kira to possibly kill this boy. Kira, being so wrapped up in her prey, didn't realize Haru come so close to her. He set his hand on her arm. "Let him go, he learned his lesson." Kira turned her head and met Haru's eyes. "What am I doing?" she gasped and let the boy go he fell to the ground and his friend began to check his injuries. Kira backed up slowly; she put her hands to her mouth and whimpered. "No I…I'm so sorry!" She ran up the flight of stairs behind her. Haru turned to the boys.

"Here's what happened. You to got into a fight over some girl and almost tore each other apart. I came along and broke it up. Isn't that right?" the boys nodded in fear of the threatening Sohma. "Good!" Haru said and ran upstairs to catch Kira. She was on the roof of the school, huddled with her knees to her chest, crying. Haru sat next to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Do I look human to you?" Kira asked looking up out over the city.

"Yes, you do." Haru answered a bit confused.

"Good. Sometimes I feel like there's this monster crawling around inside me, trying to get out. I know that if it does it's going to hurt people. Sometimes I can feel it clawing at me trying to scratch its way free; sometimes it gets loose, like back there. Do you know what that feels like? When that happens I think 'at least I look human'."

"A lot of people have sides to them like that. I've even got one. My family calls it Black Haru. When I get upset I tear the place apart. Everyone has them."

"Not like mine." She scuffed.

"I guess not, but what matters is who's in control most of the time? If that monster is then you have a real problem but if it's you then you are just human. Everyone is entitled to loose control once in a while. That doesn't make you a monster it makes you human. Just don't let it pile up."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Simple talk to a friend or something."

"I don't have any. I've never had a friend. I guess that sounds pretty pathetic huh?"

"Well it explains why you went psycho on those jerks." Kira laughed a little.

"What am I going to do? They'll probably tell and get me into trouble."

"No, I told them to tell everyone that they were in a fight with each other."

Kira smiled. "You know, ever since I met you all you've done is take care of me." Haru looked at her. "Oh yeah?" she nodded.

"I twisted my ankle you took me home and took care of it. The next day you walked me to school, and you stood up for me to the class president. And just now you made sure that I wouldn't get into trouble. Thanks." She said.

"I've got it!" Hatsuharu shouted putting his fist into his hand. Kira looked surprised. "I'll do it!" he shouted.

"Do what?" she asked.

"I'll be your friend. I'm kinda slow but I'm a good listener!" he suggested.

"Fine, if you think you'll survive you can be my friend." Kira agreed. "Hm, I just realized, that sort of makes you my best friend." Haru thought about this.

"That's right. Fine then you'll be my best friend who's a girl. Deal?" he held out his hand. Kira hesitated but then shook it. "That reminds me! I can't really explain but you can't ever hug me." Haru warned.

"O.K.?" Kira agreed confused. "But don't kiss me. I can't really explain either but don't." Haru nodded.

"But we need some way to greet each other." He said thinking. Kira at that moment put her hands on his head and began to ruffle his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I like ruffling your hair so this will be like our secret handshake or something stupid like that." Haru smiled and reached to mess up her hair.

"No! You can't mess mine up I'm a girl it will look weird!" she protested backing away.

"Well that messes my hair." He said.

"Yes but it doesn't look weird on you. You're a boy, you're hairs supposed to be messy."

"Fine. But I need an action." They thought. Kira turned her head to suggest something but stopped because of the two fingers pinching her nose. She crossed her eyes to look at them. Hatsuharu smiled. "I'll do this. Okay?" Kira smiled and nodded. Eventually they went back to class together and Hatsuharu let her use his notes. After school they walked home and as Kira prepared for the change she had a quick thought: maybe not everyone hates me.

YES! I made it to chapter 6! Say it with me please: "WHOO!" I'd like to apologize for the fight scene. I did my best to improve it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda sappy but I guess I'm just a sappy person. Oh well it's not a crime. (Smiley)! I would like to send out my undying gratitude to those of you who have reviewed. Jett board and Angel of Mercy, both of you are wonderful. As always thanks for reading!

Pyra.


	7. The Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 7: The Eye of the Tiger

Nihao! All right it's time for a Kisa chapter! I love Kisa! She's soooooooo cute! Ugh! I've changed this chapter title four times and I still hate it. I want to say that, even though it would be cool, I don't own Delta Goodrem. But if I did I'd have her sing for my friend Auska. Many thanks to Sora , Jettboard, and Angel of Mercy for reviewing. You guys are wonderful! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Pyra

Kisa walked to school in silence. She wished Hiro would talk to her again. She wished someone would talk to her. Haru had started school and could no longer walk her. The only person at school who had talked to her recently was someone by the name of Hakkai Chang. He wasn't in her class however so she didn't see him much, but when she did he smiled and waved at her and even sometimes said "Hi".

She saw ahead of her some older girls in a huddle. She quickened her pace. However the girls still saw her and headed towards her. "Hey, go home freak!" She walked faster but the girls just moved in front to block her way. "Why don't you say something, orangey?" Kisa tried to find a way out. "Maybe we should make you talk." The girls gathered around her in a circle and started to come in closer. Kisa closed her eyes and clutched her backpack. "Hey what's going on over there?" she heard a voice yell. Kisa opened her eyes to see a girl walking towards her.

"Nothing. Just keep walking." Ordered the leader. The girl pushed through them to get to Kisa. "Are you O.K.?" she asked. Kisa then recognized this girl as the one her and Haru had seen on the first day of school. Kisa nodded her head.

"I said to leave." Ordered the leader again. The brunette turned to them.

"You leave." She demanded. The leader a bit stunned frowned.

"Listen grandma," the stranger remained unemotional, "this has nothing to do with you! So mind your own business and go!"

"Who are you?" asked the stranger crossing her arms.

"I'm Miki leader of the Cats!" she said with the utmost pride.

"The Cats huh?" Kira laughed a bit at the irony.

"That's right started by the One and only Black Cat."

"Actually Miki she was a loner. But we admire her so much that we started a gang in her honor." Informed one of the girls. Kira realized who they were talking about.

"You people don't know what you're talking about." Kira said.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Miki shouted.

"I'm Kira Shaeed. And your filthy deeds are stepping all over my good name." Kira notified. The Cats gasped. The Black Cat was Kira's dance name a long time ago, when she lived near this city. Her talents and reputation as a loner must have spread to these girls.

"Prove it!" Miki barked unbelieving. Kisa looked at the stranger. She looked at this girl claiming to be the Black Cat herself, and realized that she was protected. Kira sighed.

"Have you ever seen one of her dance routines?" Kira asked. The girls nodded.

"Show us the 'Innocent Eyes' dance." Ordered Miki. Kira undid her arms and started to move through the steps of 'Innocent Eyes' playing the song in her head.

Do you remember when you were seven

And the only thing that you wanted to do

Was show your mama you could play the piano

Ten years have passed and the one thing that will last

Is that same old song that we played along

That made my mama cry

Chorus:

I miss those days I miss those ways

When I got lost in fantasies

In a cartoon land of mysteries

In a place you won't grow old

In a place you can't feel cold and I'll say

La de dada dada!

Seems I'm lost in my reflection

La de dada dada!

Find the star for my direction

For the little girl inside

Who won't just hide

Don't let me see mistakes and lies

Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes.

Do you remember when you were fifteen

And the kids at school called you a fool

Cause you took the chance to dream

In the time that's past the one thing that will last

Is that same old song we played along

That made my daddy cry.

Chorus

I can feel it under my skin

Under the thoughts, for with in

Learning the subtext of the mind

See creation, how are defined

My innocent eyes.

Chorus.

Kira ended in her final pose. The Cats stared mouths agape. "You really are her!" Miki said.

"Yeah I am! And I don't appreciate you using my name when you pick on little girls!" Kira replied angrily.

"But she's a freak! Her hair and her eyes, plus she never talks' to anyone!" Miki yelled

"If I ever hear that you bullied anyone ever again," Kira leaned in close and lowered her voice to a threatening tone, "I'm going to come to your house and make sure they never find the body." At this the girls screamed and ran to their school. Kira gave a triumphant laugh and turned to Kisa. "What's your name honey?" Kisa looked up at THE Kira Shaeed. "K-kisa." She stuttered.

"Hey that's just like my name! Do you need someone to walk you to school Kisa?" Kisa shook her head. "Why not?" Kira asked.

"I-I'm n-not g-going." She was nervous.

"Why?" Kira pressed on.

"They're just going to ignore me. Nobody wants to talk to a freak!" Kisa began to cry. Kira, used to comforting a crying Hakkai, held Kisa and let her cry into her shoulder. "It's all right, you don't have to go." She cooed. Kisa, happy to be comforted by someone, hugged this stranger she'd just met and cried into her shoulder. After a while Kira took Kisa out for breakfast. Over it, Kisa told her all about how mean all the girls at school were to her, and how Hiro didn't talk to her anymore, and how pathetic it made her feel.

"Honey, do you like to dance?" Kira asked. Kisa looked up from her pancakes.

"Yes. That's how I knew who you were. But I don't dance." Kira thought for a minute and sipped her coffee.

"How would you like me to teach you to dance?" she offered. Kisa lit up but slowly burned out.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers."

"Well what if we asked your mother and I taught you at your house?"

"Why aren't you in school?" Kisa asked changing the subject. Kira of course could not tell this girl that Ananzi had called her out of class to hunt down a criminal for him so he could collect money from the reward.

"My boss had an immediate emergency that only I could take care of. After I finished I took the day off." She answered not forgetting her dance lesson offer.

"My mom's home now. We could ask about the dance lessons." Kisa said.

"Do you want them?" Kira asked. Kisa nodded. "O.K. Let's go ask." Kira paid the bill with her small percent of the reward money.

"Absolutely not!" Kisa's mom refused.

"But ma'am it's a great experience." Kira commend.

"Kisa go to your room please." Kisa silently left knowing she would not receive dance lessons. "I don't want her taking lessons from some stranger."

"Ma'am the lessons will be right here in your own home. You can watch us if you like." Kira offered. Kisa's mother shook her head.

"She's been going through so much lately. I don't think putting her into anything would be wise."

"Dance is known to build self confidence. This kind of activity would help her express herself. It's helped me deal with my problems on many occasions." Kira acknowledged. Kisa's mother thought.

"In this house every day for an hour after school. I watch everything."

"Yes that's fine. We can start tomorrow." Kira smiled.

"Go tell her. Is there anything we need to buy?"

"Yes, she'll need a leotard, and some dance shoes." Kira stated. Kisa's mother took some paper and a pen and wrote it down. Kira stood to go tell Kisa the good news.

Kisa was sitting on her bed hugging a stuffed tiger. Kira kneeled in front of the little girl and smiled.

"Congratulations Kisa, you're going to be my first apprentice!" Kisa smiled and jumped for joy. "Now, dancing is not easy. You're not going to get everything the first time. It took me months to get basic movements right. It takes a lot of patience." Kisa nodded still smiling big. "Lessons start tomorrow after I get out of school. They'll last an hour. Tomorrow we're going to do some basic stretches. O.K.?" Kira asked. Kisa thought for a minute.

"I understand." She said. Kisa couldn't wait to start dancing.

Thus ends chapter 7, and begins Kira's first time teaching dance lessons. This chapter was really hard to write, because I kept getting Kira and Kisa mixed up. Their names are so similar. For some reason I keep writing really short chapters. I must be trying to make up for all the long ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW I'm highly aware of how ridiculous thename "The Cats" is.Thanks for reading.

Pyra.


	8. The Wise Words of Anesan

Chapter 8: The wise words of Ane-san

"You are such a wuss." Hakkai said sipping his tea. For a few weeks now he'd been coming to the dojo to train with Kyo, but today he was in the house of Kyo's cousin, Shigure Sohma. Next to him Yuki sat also drinking his tea, while Tohru cleaned up the kitchen.

"I am NOT a wuss!" said Kyo raising his voice a bit.

"I recall you saying it was a frilly tutu sport. Or something like that."

"Yes I did say that, but-" Kyo began.

"Now you are afraid to participate in a frilly sport. Sounds like a wuss to me."

"He has a point." Yuki agreed.

"He doesn't need any help from you!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. Yuki continued to sip his tea. "I'm not afraid to participate. I told you I'm busy."

"Yes, I'm sure you have an abundant amount of lying around to do." Hakkai said a bit irritated.

"I like this kid, he's sharp." Yuki said.

"Shut up!" Kyo said raising his voice again. Usually at this point he would have attacked Yuki, but he did not want to set a bad example for Hakkai, so he resisted.

"She's actually teaching someone. This would be the perfect chance to ask for a lesson." Hakkai insisted.

"Who is she teaching?" Yuki asked.

"A girl who goes to my school. I can never remember her name. But she's really sweet." Hakkai took another drink from his tea.

"All right. I'll take your precious dance lesson!" Kyo finally agreed.

"Yes!" Hakkai said in triumph. Shigure walked in.

"Ah how lucky you are Kyo to be taking dance lessons from a young, beautiful dancer! Who's in high school none the less!" Shigure sighed off in his own thoughts.

"I'd LOVE to take a dance class!" Tohru cheered from the kitchen doorway. "I bet it makes a person feels so beautiful for everyone to watch you gracefully move through the routine." She had stars in her eyes.

"My sister's the best there is!" Hakkai praised.

"Gorgeous, dancing, high school girls! What a concept!" Shigure brought himself back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sohma, but my sister isn't legal." Hakkai said quite bluntly. Kyo sighed.

"When do I show up for the lesson?" Kyo asked.

"Well, she's free this weekend. If you want to go to her place. She's got this huge room right next door to her where she set up a dance studio. It looks great." Hakkai extolled.

"Fine give me the address. I'll go Saturday." Kyo said getting up to get paper.

"I shall go as well. A lesson sounds interesting." Said Yuki.

"Are you going Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure. Tohru looked down depressed.

"I want to but I have to work this weekend." She moaned.

"She lives in an apartment building on the corner of Maple Street and Oak Avenue. She's room 352, third floor. It's an old place, kind of looks abandoned, you can't miss it." Kyo wrote it down.

"That's a few blocks away from the Sohma Main House." Kyo said.

"But it's still a bad neighborhood! I'll go with you to protect you from harm!" Shigure offered.

"That won't be necessary, sir. I think Kyo is perfectly capable of handling himself." Hakkai informed, with a little bit of praise in his voice.

"Well then you should bring her by when you come over." Shigure suggested.

"Yes we're very eager to meet her." Tohru agreed, taking Yuki's empty teacup. Tohru quickly took it to the kitchen to refill it. Hakkai looked down at his tea. Kyo put a hand on his shoulder. Hakkai looked up to receive a smile from Kyo. Hakkai smiled back. "I know let them drink when their thirsty." Hakkai said.

"You should get home. It's getting late; your dad'll worry. Get your stuff I'll walk you." Hakkai got up to get his shoes and backpack. "Thank you for the tea Miss Honda." Hakkai said with a bow. Kyo walked him home.

"An onsen? I don't know." Kira said thinking.

"Come on Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki went last year. They had a great time." Haru pleaded.

"I've been to one once, but Hakkai's never been to one before. Mom always wanted to take us though."

"So you can take him, we can bring Kisa too." Haru offered.

"I guess so." She gave in.

"All right I'll call and get two rooms ready." Haru said. Kira's eyes got wide.

"What? Rooms?" she asked.

"Yeah to sleep in. You and Kisa can share one and Hakkai can share with me." He suggested.

"That won't work for me." She immediately denied.

"Why? Did you want to share one with me?" Haru teased.

"No! I can't go if we stay the night!" Kira insisted.

"But why? You were just fine with it a minute ago." he questioned.

"I just can't okay." She said trying to look like she was busy with her worksheet.

"But I don't-"

"Just drop it! I don't want to go!" she insisted.

"Okay. If you don't want to I won't make you." He said and started on his worksheet. Kira sighed. She tapped Haru on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but there are a lot of responsibilities I have. I'm afraid that a spend the night trip, isn't in the cards right now." Kira hoped Haru would buy her lie. She really wanted to go to an onsen with Hakkai, Kisa, and Haru but when the night came and she turned into a panther she feared a problem might arise. "Yeah it's okay. I understand." Haru sighed. He'd really wanted Kira to see some of his family's houses. He'd already tried to invite her to a Sohma summer home, but when the fact of spending the night occurred she immediately rejected. Kira seeing his disappointment ruffled his hair, as she'd grown accustomed to doing often. They smiled at each other. "Good cause I'd hate for you to be mad at me." She said. He grabbed her nose.

"I could never be at you. You're too scary." He joked they let go of each other and continued their work.

"Are you teaching Kisa this Saturday?" Haru asked.

"No, she said she had an appointment with the head of the family and couldn't go."

"So I guess you're off Saturday?" Haru asked.

"Not exactly. Hakkai wants me to give a dance lesson to a friend of his."

"Who?"

"Don't know. Probably just some little kid from his school. He says that he dared him to take my class so I'm still giving lessons this weekend."

"Can I swing by too?"

"Why?"

"I want to see if I can handle one of your lessons." He smiled.

"Sure. But don't expect me to go easy on you." Kira warned.

"Certainly not! You know Kisa really likes the lessons."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah she's having a great time with you. Says that it really helps her at school that she's taking lessons from THE Black Cat." Kira blushed.

"So you heard about that name huh?"

"Yeah. How did you get a stage name like that anyway?"

"Well I started dance when I was ten, then when I was about twelve I was really good. My teacher was the one who named me actually. I liked to dance in black a lot and there was this rumor that anyone who competed against me was cursed with bad luck. The name just sort of stuck." She explained.

"So you must have been really good if people who live in a different town heard of you."

"Well of course I'm good. They don't nickname people unless you're REALLY bad or good."

"Oh, so maybe you're really bad." Haru suggested.

"Oh dear what if I am?" Kira joked with fake fear.

"Yeah I mean think about it, have you ever seen a cat dance well?" They laughed.

"You two sure laugh a lot!" the cheery voice of Momiji came from beside them.

"Hallo! Wie Gehts?" Kira asked in German.

"Ausgezeichnet! Und du?"

"Serh gut."

"With the way you two were giggling I figured you'd be much better than 'good'." Momiji pointed out. Kira blushed a bit.

"We were just talking about this weekend." Haru informed.

"Ah! So you are going to the onsen then?" Momiji asked with delight.

"No. Kira can't make it." Haru answered.

"Awww! Kira would've had fun." Momiji moaned.

"I probably would have but I imagine that it wouldn't be that great for the rest of you." Kira spoke without realizing what she had said. However, Haru and Momiji assumed she meant something else.

"You must not be a morning person huh?" Momiji guessed.

Kira chuckled. "You could say that."

"Still, I had fun when I went. You should try to go too." Said Momiji.

"I'm done, do you want me to turn in your work for you?" Haru offered. Kira handed him her paper and instead Momiji turned it in.

"Where did you learn German?" Haru questioned.

"My boss requires me to know how to speak a lot of languages. I learned the language growing up."

"Does Hakkai speak it too?"

"No, he doesn't work for Ananzi."

"What's his name again?"

"His is Chang. Hakkai Chang." Haru thought for a minute. Where had he heard that name before? FLASHBACK: "Yeah he's a great kid, I like hanging around him." Kyo said. "I'm going to take a dance lesson from his sister." END FLASHBACK.

"Um Kira…" Haru began.

"Hm?" she asked looking up from her other class work.

"Nothing. Never mind." Haru decided that she'd find out this weekend, and that telling her that the young stranger she nuzzled on the first day of school was the same person who was spending so much time with Hakkai maybe wasn't such a good idea. "So what other languages do you speak?" Haru asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I lived in America for two years when I was eight so I speak English to."

"WOW! I've never met someone who spoke three languages!" Haru said impressed.

"I speak a lot more languages than that."

"So let's get this strait: You were born in Japan, you moved to America when you were eight, moved back to Japan when you were ten, in a town near here, started dance, earned the name Black Cat when you were twelve, moved away from here when you were fourteen, now you're sixteen you moved back. Did I get it all?"

"Yep, that pretty much covers it."

"Why'd you move when you were fourteen?"

"My mom died." She explained.

"I'm sorry." Hatsuharu apologized.

"My guardian, also my boss, decided it'd be a good career move to leave the town I was in. We moved back because he says my intellect needs to be challenged."

"Yeah that makes sense. You are really smart." Kira looked at him for a while.

"You are too." She said. He looked at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"When we first became friends you said that you weren't a very smart person, but you are. In fact, I think you're one of the smartest people I've met." She complimented.

"That's not saying much considering the lack of friends you have."

"I've met a lot of people, regardless of if I got along with them or not. You're still one of the smartest." Hatsuharu was so surprised to hear this he didn't notice the bell ring to go home. She must be the first person to ever say that I'm smart. He thought.

Kisa's mom had finally let Kira teach Kisa without supervision. After about three months her mother finally learned to trust Kira. Kisa was becoming very good at dancing.

"Ane-san, am I doing this right?" Kisa asked.

"Huh? Ane-san?" Kira asked.

"Yes, well, um do you like it?" she asked shyly. Kira smiled.

"I think it's the most adorable thing anyone's ever called me!" she shouted with glee and hugged Kisa. "Even Hakkai never called me anything that cute." Kisa hugged her back. She loved to spend time with her. Between Kira and Tohru, Kisa felt very treasured. "Now what move did you need help on?" Kira asked.

"This one, the pada bu ray. (I know that's spelled wrong.) I can't get the foot patterns."

"Here we'll break it down." Kira said as they slowly went through the move. After a while the hour was almost up and Kisa had gotten down the move.

"You are making GREAT progress Kisa! Pretty soon you'll be better than me!" Kira praised. Kisa smiled.

"I doubt that Ane-san! No one's better than you!" she said.

"The hours almost up, you want to get something to eat, for all your hard work?" Kira offered.

"Oh, yes, please Ane-san!" Kisa accepted. Kira bought her student some ice cream. Kisa had come accustom to eating this frozen treat as Kira bought it for her almost every week. Today she was trying Rocky Road. They sat on a bench in the park. There were a few kids playing but other than them it was just Kira and Kisa.

"Kisa, how are things at school?" she asked. Kisa sighed.

"They call me a freak. They say I'm different and strange." Kisa reminisced all the people laughing at her. Calling her names, but the worst was when they ignored her. She remembered "The Cats" surrounding her and how Kira had saved her.

"So what," Kira said. Kisa looked up at her. "so what if you're different? There's nothing wrong with that. It would be boring if everyone were the same." Kira took another lick of her cone and continued. "People are made to be different, if you act like everyone else that means you're just some kind of empty shell of a person. Being different, being a freak, is a good thing. It makes you human." Kira continued to eat her ice cream.

"What if they can't accept that?" Kisa asked.

"Then they're not worth being around. There are a lot of people who like you the way you are, right?" Kisa nodded. "Next time anyone calls you a freak just say 'That's how I'm supposed to be, different, and if you don't like it I'd rather not talk to you'."

"What if they hit me," Kisa wondered thinking of Akito, "or hurt me?"

"Then they agree with you." Kisa looked questioningly at her teacher who was joyfully eating her cone. "When you say something people can't prove wrong then they resort to violence. So hurting you would just be them trying to avoid saying you're right."

"You know I really like having you around Ane-san." Kisa said. Kira looked a bit surprised at Kisa, then smiled. "Don't get mushy on me sweetness, I'll start to cry!" Kira said as she patted Kisa's head. Soon they finished their cones and Kira walked her apprentice home. Right after Kira left and had turned the corner, Hatori and Kisa's mom entered the house.

"Kisa how were you're lessons?" her mother asked.

"Ane-san says I'm getting so good I might be better than her!"

"That's wonderful! Your uncle Hatori is going to eat dinner here tonight."

"Hello Kisa." Hatori said smiling. Kisa hugged her uncle. Hatori asked many questions about Kira over dinner. However Kisa had made an effort since the lessons started not to tell her mother or Hatori too much about her teacher. If Akito were to find out he might take his anger out on Kira. She'd even refrained from using Kira's real name anytime she was mentioned. Hatori was obviously curious about Kira, or maybe Akito was curious about her. If this were true than Akito would surely ask about her tomorrow. Kisa hoped that he would forget, but with Akito it wasn't likely.

I LOVE Kisa chapters! Thanks for reading. And a BIG thank you to all the reviewers. Jettboard, Angel of mercy, Sora, and Hyper writer. You guys rock! Keep em' coming! Later. Pyra


	9. Dance for Me

Chapter 9: Dance for Me

Now it's time for the long awaited dance lesson chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Pyra

Kyo ate his morning breakfast with a small sense of dread. Hakkai had made sure to come by early to make sure Kyo would go to his dance lesson. The young boy was joyfully eating cornflakes with Kyo.

"You could have come later in the day." Kyo said.

"Then you might have left the house to avoid going." Hakkai pointed out. Kyo scowled, this kid was sharp. That's what he had planned to do. "Would it be so bad to take a lesson?" Hakkai asked.

"Dancing like a girl is not my style." Kyo said.

"I suppose maybe you don't have the patience for dance. Hitting people suits you best." Yuki yawned coming into the dinning room.

"Well at least I can get up in the morning! Stupid rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Why are you all yelling so loudly in the morning? Ah Hakkai what are you doing here so early?" Shigure questioned.

"I'm here to make sure that Kyo doesn't skip out on his lesson."

"Oh that's right! A beautiful high school girl is teaching Kyo to dance."

"Yuki-Kun is going too." Tohru added.

"Is that true?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. Well, I wanted to see what it was like to take a lesson it sounded interesting so…"

"Say no more! We all understand how a young man may feel when he learns that he is being taught by a beautiful high school girl!" Shigure said putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm not like you!" He shouted.

"I wish I could go with you." Tohru said.

"Maybe you can come some other time Miss Honda." Hakkai offered. Tohru smiled at Hakkai. After Yuki ate breakfast and Tohru went to work the three boys headed towards Kira's house.

"Have you guys ever met my sister?" Hakkai asked.

"I don't think there's anyone named Chang in our class." Yuki said.

"No I guess there wouldn't be." Hakkai said. He'd decided that maybe they should find out for themselves who Kira was. Ananzi had told about what happened between Kira and Kyo on the first day of school. Currently he hadn't told them that him and his sister had different last names, he really wanted to see the look on everyone's face.

Haru woke up to the sound of rocks on his window. It was still pretty early in the morning. (Kyo and Yuki hadn't left the house yet.) He looked out to see Kira; he put a shirt on quick and went out to her. She was looking at the ground. "What is it?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes she was wearing the same cold eyes as when she'd attacked those boys. "What do I want?" she asked. She grabbed his head and pulled his face very close to hers. "I want to eat you alive!" she said eagerly. She then kissed him. It was cold and it tasted like blood. He pulled away.

"Kira what are you doing?" he shouted. He saw it in her eyes, the look of hunger. She smiled; she took out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach.

"What I'm supposed to do." She answered. He held his bleeding stomach and looked at her dumbfounded as she licked the blood from the knife. She grabbed his bangs and pulled his head up she was about to slit his throat.

"NO!" He shouted sitting up in his bed. He was covered in sweat, and he breathed heavily. He quickly checked his stomach in case, clean. He splashed water on his face. "What was that all about?" he wondered. He turned to his clock and saw that it was almost time for his dance lesson with Kira. He shook off the feeling the dream had given him and quickly got dressed to leave. When he walked outside he saw Kyo and Yuki walking with Hakkai. "You guys headed to dance?" Hatsuharu asked. They nodded. "I'll come with you." He said and they walked.

Kira had set up everything in the dance room for the practice. Hakkai told her that instead of her teaching one boy she'd be teaching his cousin as well. Not to mention Hatsuharu was coming as well, so she was teaching four boys in one room. She didn't mind teaching one little girl to dance, but boys had harder times concentrating. Hatsuharu was older so maybe he could help her control them. There was a knock on the dance door. "Sister dear it is I with your dance students." Hakkai shouted. She opened the door. Four boys stood in the dance room doorway. Two were of course Hakkai and Hatsuharu. One boy she recognized from the street, the one with silver hair. She'd never seen the other before. He had bright orange hair and an expression of annoyance on his face. "This is your friend? I thought they'd be younger." She stated.

"Let us in I'll introduce you." Hakkai offered. Kira stepped aside and let them in. "This is Kyo Sohma." Hakkai introduced. Yuki and Haru expected them to start cuddling again.

"So you're the famed Dojo master huh? It's so nice to meet you! I thought you would be Hakkai's age." She admitted.

"Yeah nice to meet you too. Hakkai talks about you all the time." Kyo said shaking Kira's hand.

"So I guess you two really don't know each other." Haru pointed out.

"I just met him." Kira stated. Haru decided not to push the subject. Every time it came up with Kyo, Kyo had denied the whole thing ever happened.

"Of course you know Hatsuharu," Hakkai said walking over to Yuki. "And this is Yuki Sohma."

"Y-yuki." She stuttered and almost collapsed. She felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked worried. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. It's nice to meet you Yuki Sohma." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuki smiled at her.

"All right let's get started. First we need to pair off. Are you dancing Hakkai?" Kira questioned. Hakkai sat in a seat in the back of the room.

"No I just want to see which one faints first, and how long it takes."

"Okay. Haru you can pair with me and Yuki and Kyo can-"

"There's no way I'm pairing with that Yuki!" Kyo interrupted.

"I don't want to touch you anyway. Your ignorance might be contagious." Yuki agreed.

"Why you little!" Kyo yelled.

"All right, I'll pair with Yuki." Kira decided walking towards him. "Now first we need to do some basic stretches…" she started.

Kisa sat outside Akito's room. She did not want to go into this awful place. She knew behind that door was a sickly young man who was desperate to hurt her physically and emotionally. She feared no matter what she said Akito was going to get violent with her. But no matter what happened she could not say ANYTHING about the dance lessons. Akito might forbid her from taking them, or worse forbid her from seeing Kira anymore. She did not want that. No matter how many bruises he gave her she would not tell him a thing about Kira. Hatori came out of the room. "You can go in now." He said. She walked in slowly, the doors shut behind her and the room was dark and frightening. Akito sat on the floor in the middle of the room. The window was open and provided the only source of light for the room; he turned his attention towards Kisa. "Come sit close to me. I want to talk to you." He said in a fake sweet voice Kisa walked towards him and sat just within his reach. "I hear you've been taking dance lessons." He said. Kisa nodded. "From who?" he asked.

"Ane-san." She answered nervously.

"Who?" He asked again impatiently.

"Ane-san."

"I want a name." He said raising his voice a bit. She could feel it coming; he was going to hit her.

"I…I cant' tell you that." she stammered.

"Why not?" He hissed. Kisa closed her eyes. Akito smiled viscously. "Oh I see." He began to pet her. "She's not real." He guessed, Kisa said nothing, rather he guess wrong than guess right. "Understandable who would want to hang out with a freak like you." Akito spat. She looked up at him.

"Why am I a freak?" she asked feeling some form of courage rise in her.

"The way you look. The way you act. And let's not forget the grotesque form you become when a boy hugs you." He grabbed part of her hair.

"So I'm a freak am I? Cause I'm different?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"You're not normal, that makes you a freak."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. He pulled her hair hard enough so some strands almost came out.

"What did you say?" he yelled.

"I said there's nothing wrong with the way I am!" she shouted she tried to pull his hand off of her. "I'm different! That's how I'm supposed to be! It's how I was made!" she yelled. He let go of her hair, and slapped her across the face. "You forget your place freak!" he ridiculed. "I'll have to remind you." He hit her again and again. Hatori rushed in and pulled him off of her. "Stop Akito!" He pleaded.

"Don't command me!" Akito ordered.

"Hit me more." Kisa said both men looked at her. "The more you hit me the more you're just agreeing that you know I'm right!" She sat up slowly and looked him in the eye again. "You can't stand that I realize I'm worth more than you say. I know my place and you hate that." He sneered at her.

"Who!" He yelled. "Who put these stupid ideas in your head?" Kisa thought about her teacher. "I told you already: Ane-san." She said. Akito relaxed. "Hatori treat her wounds I've no need to see her anymore." Hatori picked up Kisa and brought her to his room to treat her injuries. Surprisingly she wasn't that badly bruised.

"I won't let him near her!" she said. "I won't let him near either of them." Hatori continued to patch her up and drove her home. Her mother was a bit concerned about the bruises. But that was the least of Kisa's worries.

"I'm exhausted!" Kyo exclaimed. Him, Yuki, and Haru were all lying on the floor breathing heavily. Hakkai and Kira were laughing.

"Yuki I'm very impressed with you're ability! All of you are very good."

"Good enough for a nickname?" Haru asked.

"No." Kira said bluntly.

"Ahh well it'd probably be something stupid anyway." Hatsuharu assumed.

"Do you boys want something to eat before you go?" Hakkai offered. "Kira's a great cook!"

"I would." They said at the same time. Kira looked at her brother a tad annoyed. She didn't like the idea of strangers in her house but Hakkai had already offered and the Sohmas' had already accepted, so she saw no point in arguing. "My place is next door. Lets go." She said they stood and drug themselves next door. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu plopped onto the coach and Kira headed for the kitchen to find something to make. Haru examined the room and noticed that there were more scratches on the walls than there had been last time. Kira got out a knife and cutting board. She started to chop apples, oranges, and strawberries into a bowel together.

"Fruit," she said, "is very healthy and gives you plenty of energy."

"As long as you don't use leeks." Kyo insisted.

"Leeks are vegetables stupid cat!" Yuki corrected.

"If I had the energy to I'd hit you!" Kyo warned.

"You two are like brothers." Kira said. All three Sohmas looked at her.

"How so?" Haru asked.

"Brothers are supposed to bicker and fight all the time. You two do it constantly."

"She has a point." Hakkai agreed.

"Yeah like I'd want to be that closely related to HIM!" Kyo and Yuki said. Kira brought out the fruit, and the boys gulped it down quickly.

"That's an interesting painting you have." Yuki commented referring to the Painting Kira hung above the kitchen counter. The painting was a man standing in the jungle with all species of spiders spinning webs around him. Kira sat on the floor.

"Oh that? That's not mine, it's Ananzi's. He's keeping it here until he can make space in his office."

"Who's Ananzi?" Kyo asked curious.

"He's just my boss."

"He's your guardian too, isn't he?" Haru wandered.

"Yes, well it's kind of complicated." Kira wanted desperately to change the subject.

"We should head back to Shigure-san's house." Hakkai suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Kyo agreed. He stood up and started to follow Hakkai out the door.

"Thank you for the lessons Miss Shaeed." Yuki thanked, and followed Hakkai and Kyo out the door. Haru stayed behind, Kira sat next to him on the couch.

"I thought her last name was Shaeed." Yuki stated on the walk home.

"It is." Answered Hakkai.

"Then how come you two have different last names?" Kyo asked.

"We have different fathers. See Kira and I are half siblings." Hakkai explained.

"So she lives with her dad then?" Yuki assumed. Hakkai looked at the ground.

"No. She lives alone." He sighed. "Her father left a long time ago."

"So this Ananzi? What is he to her?" Yuki wondered.

"He's her boss."

"Isn't there more to it than that? I mean he's her guardian to right?" Yuki said.

"Why don't you just mind your own business? Why do you care so much anyway?" Hakkai yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Yuki apologized. Ananzi, perhaps Yuki had read that in a book somewhere before. But where?

"So? How am I?" Hatsuharu asked.

"You have excellent form, but I hope you aren't considering a career in dance."

"No. That's stuff is too tiring to do everyday." He sighed. Kira looked out the window.

"Yeah but, it's such a release you know? When I'm dancing all the stress and pain of the world just falls away. I can just feel the music flow through me and everything just disintegrates." She trailed off looking out the window. Hatsuharu saw rays of light linger on her soft skin and it seemed to shimmer in a way he'd never noticed before. She looked gorgeous with the expression of content on her face. He'd never seen her that way before. Whenever he saw her staring out the window at school it'd always had been a sad stare, but this was different. She looked so beautiful, that he wondered how it had never occurred to him before. Staring at her he began to feel like the world really was falling away.

"Yeah, I think I can imagine that." he said. She looked at him and he snapped back to reality. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Why do you wear those gloves? All there is are some tattoos." Kira sighed.

"In my family's history they're marks of power, speed, intelligence. They're the mark of a great warrior." She looked down.

"So shouldn't you be proud of them? Why do you cover them up?"

"Cause that's not what they mean to me!" she snapped. "To me, they're a reminder."

"Of?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Of what I'm burdened with." She looked at the ground in despair. "And what I really am on the inside. It disgusts me so much I can't bear to even look at them."

"I've only known you for a short while and I don't know much about you. But remember what I said 'If you want to talk I'll listen'." Kira nodded. "Well it seems to me that you're piling up all this stuff so please tell me what's wrong."

"I've told you before haven't I? That I'm not human."

"But I told you that-"

"That I'm human. That was sweet of you, but I know what I am and I have a constant reminder." She said holding up her arm.

"I can't believe you can't see it!" he said.

"See what?"

"Sometimes in class you zone out and look out the window. When you do that you look kind of helpless."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" she asked angry.

"Yes. People get angry, like I said, but they also get sad and weak. When you stare out the window like that, I don't know, you seem pure." Kira began to feel teary eyed.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Uh huh. I can see it when you dance too."

"I do not burden you? You don't hate me?"

"No! Of course not!" he insisted. Kira began to cry. "Why would you think that?"

"I-I th-thought that I was a burden." She stuttered. She cried into his shoulder and he put his hand on her head.

"It's okay. You're not. I really like having you around." He said stroking her hair.

"M-m-me too. I…I like having you around too." She stammered. He chuckled.

"Good, cause like it or not you're stuck with me."

Kira prepared for the change when her phone rang. (She set it up when she got settled in.) "Hello?" she answered.

"Kisa won't be able to take dance lessons for a while." Kisa's mother said.

"Why not?"

"She got some injuries. Akito lost his temper with her today and I think it might be best if…" Kira didn't bother to listen to the rest. She hung up the phone and as the change started she ran the words over and over again in her head. "Akito lost his temper, lost his temper, temper, temper, temper…


	10. When You Cross a Black Cat

Chapter Ten: When you cross a black cat…

I'm updating a day early because I fear that tomorrow I will be too busy to do so and I don't want to leave anyone in any more suspense than they are already in. So in that case without further distraction, here's chapter ten!

Akito sat on the porch looking at the garden. He couldn't sleep; he was too frustrated with Kisa. "Disobedient little wench!" he spat. "How dare she speak to me as if she's at my level!" He felt disgusted just thinking about it. But what kept him up the most was one question. Who is Ane-san? At first he suspected it was Tohru Honda. But the bumbling fool probably had no knowledge or skill on dancing. He permitted Kisa to continue dance lessons so he could figure out who was Ane-san. Akito felt a shiver run up his spine. Something in the trees over the wall moved. He heard a sound behind him and turned quickly. Nothing. He sighed at how silly he'd been. "Who would dare attack me?" he asked. When he turned around he was staring into glowing green eyes.

"I would." Said the eyes. Akito's breath quickened.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Justice. Or perhaps revenge. Either way, I'm going to punish you." Akito backed up a little and saw his predator. It was a big, black, beautiful, panther.

"For what?" he asked calming.

"You hurt my cub!" it yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the panther. You've hurt something quite precious to me and I plan to make you pay."

"Hatori!" Akito screamed. "Hatori help!"

"That won't do you any good." The panther said. She leaped forward and began to claw at Akito. He screamed in agony. She put her paw to his throat. "This is a warning. Next time you injure her. I'll give you a taste of real pain." She warned.

"Who…are…you?" he gasped.

"I told you. I'm the Panther." Hatori opened the door and he and several maids rushed in. The panther looked up at Hatori. She removed her paw from Akito's neck and ran up the tree and over the wall. Hatori quickly knelt by Akito and began to treat his injuries. There were claw marks all over his chest and one deep one on his neck where the panther's paw has been. Akito began to laugh. "He's back!" He laughed even louder. "He's back!"

Kira woke up with an awful headache. Worse than usual, she assumed that the panther had been very active last night. She shivered and noticed that the window was open. She gasped. She looked out the window and relaxed; there was no way the panther would've survived a jump that high. Then she noticed that her door was open. She hurriedly shut it and began to panic. She looked at her hands, no blood. Obviously she hadn't done anything fatal to anyone. Kira took a shower and got dressed, then someone knocked on her door, she opened it.

"Good morning Miss Shaeed. Is this a bad time?" Asked Akito.

"No, come in." she invited stepping aside. Why did she let him in? He sat on a chair at the dinning room table. Kira sat across from him. She almost gagged from the smell of death, but controlled herself.

"Perhaps you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yes I am." She agreed.

"Well it seems Kisa has been receiving dance lessons from some unknown person." Kira kept her cool.

"Really?"

"Yes. Anyway you being the expert dancer and all I thought you might know who it was."

"Why would I know something like that?"

Akito smiled. "Just thought I'd ask. Ughh!" he groaned holding his neck. Kira wondered why he was wearing a turtleneck in this weather.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Something strange happened to me last night." He replied pulling down his shirt collar to show three claw marks on his neck. Kira gasped. "You see I had a dream that a panther came to my house and clawed me up. When I awoke I had these marks all over me." Kira began to panic again.

"How interesting." She strived to keep her cool. Akito continued to smile malevolently.

"Yes I thought so. Would you like to see all the marks?" But he didn't wait for an answer; he pulled off his shirt to reveal claw marks all over his upper body. Kira began to breath heavily. "Something else happened in my dream as well. See the panther spoke to me."

"What d-d-did it say?" she stumbled.

"It told me to stay away from its cub. What do you think that means?" he asked walking towards her.

"I'm sure I don't know." She was sweating. He began to get closer to her face.

"Oh I think you do. I think that you are that panther Miss Shaeed."

"That's ridiculous." Kira denied.

"Yes I suppose it is." He was getting closer and closer to her. He put his hand on her face. "You've got such a soft face, so creamy and smooth. I bet all of your skin feels this way." He admired trailing off into his own thoughts. She matched his cold eyes.

"I think you should go!" all panic left her and now she was annoyed.

"Yes I suppose I should." He stood up strait and put his shirt back on. Kira walked him to the door. He stood in it for a minute and stared at her long and hard. He put his hand on her face again and started to caress it.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you." He whispered. She jerked her head from his hand and slammed the door in his face. She could've sworn she heard him laugh as he walked away. She knelt by the door and began to weep. What would Ananzi do when he found out someone had learned her secret?

Ananzi rubbed his eyebrows. Kira looked at the ground in shame. Like a child who is about to be scolded when they know they were wrong. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Akito Sohma." She murmured. "I don't know why but I attacked him." Ananzi looked up amazed. He smiled.

"Don't fret kitten. I need some time to think about what we're going to do." He pulled out and lit a cigarette.

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure you don't know why you attacked him?" Ananzi questioned.

"I've been giving dance lessons to Kisa Sohma. Yesterday she went to visit Akito, cause he's the head of the family. I got a phone call from Kisa's mother just before sunset. She told me Akito had lost his temper with Kisa and she couldn't take dance for a few days. I can only assume that the panther took over and in my anger acted and attacked Akito."

"Understandable. You must like this Kisa." Ananzi assumed.

"I don't know what it is. I just feel like I need to protect her. Like she's mine."

"Like I said don't fret about it kitten. Here's some money, go buy yourself something nice to take your mind off things." He suggested handing her the money. She took it and left his office. She didn't want to shop. She did as Ananzi had told her and decided not to fret about it. Instead she went to go visit Kisa to see how she was. Akito had still angered her though. She was not going to let him get away with hurting Kisa ever again. If he did she would show him! She would show him what happens when you cross a black cat.

Did you guys feel it? Did you get chills? Okay let's see if I can do this without spoilers. I had a lot of trouble deciding whether I was going to make Akito the way I did or the other way. There were advantages to both, but in the end I decided that the one way would be best. I apologize to anyone I may have angered in doing this but I also have to say that:

1.It's a fan fiction and I'm allowed to do what I want.

2. There are a lot of fan fictions where Akito is that way.

As always thanks for reading. Big thanks to those of you who are reviewing twice! And to those of you who review at all! You guys are indescribably wonderful!

Pyra.


	11. All I have

Chapter Eleven: All I have

Wow! I did not expect chapter ten to be that popular! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so happy! Here's chapter eleven.

Ananzi had still not gotten back to Kira and it had been a week since the incident with Akito. Hatsuharu was visiting with his girlfriend a lot recently and Kira found herself left alone more and more often. Kisa's mother had decided that dance lessons were the reason Akito hurt Kisa. Thus Kisa wasn't allowed to take them anymore. Today she decided to go to Haru's house and walk to school with him; usually it was the other way around. When she got there however Hatsuharu was far from ready.

"Oh I must have (cough) over slept. (Cough, cough) " Kira put her hand on his forehead.

"Goodness! Your burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? It's nothing I'll walk it off. (Cough, cough, cough)"

"No you won't! Listen to that awful cough you have. You need to stay home today. Go back to bed I'll call Momiji and tell him you're not going today." She ordered pushing him back into his room.

"I'm fine (cough, cough, hack, wheeze, cough) really." Kira crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I can see that." she said sarcastically. She called Momiji and told him that Hatsuharu was sick and Kira was staying behind to take care of him. She walked into the room as he was lying down.

"You should get going or you'll be late." He suggested.

"I'm staying here to take care of you." She stated. He sat up.

"What? You can't! (Cough, cough, wheeze, hack, cough.)"

"I know a little about taking care of colds. Hakkai used to get sick a lot and I'd take care of him."

"No I mean," he was worried that he'd get weak and transform in front of her, "Hatori will be here soon and he'll take care of it."

"Hatori is a busy man. I'll take care of it." Hatsuharu began a series of coughs before he spoke again.

"No just go away." He demanded trying to get up. She pinned him to the bed.

"There's no way your getting out of bed in your condition." He struggled.

"Let me up!" he demanded.

"You told me once that the person who is unwell should allow themselves to be taken care of." Haru looked at the ground. "Look I'll make a deal with you: Let me make you some leek soup and you stay in bed and rest. I'll leave when Hatori gets here." Hatsuharu relaxed.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Good I'll make the soup." She got up and headed for the kitchen.

Hatori got off the phone with Momiji and headed into Akito's room. He would check on him once more before he headed to Hatsuharu's house. Akito was lying on the porch caressing his claw marks.

"If you stroke them like that they won't heal." Hatori said.

"She is quite interesting isn't she?" Akito pondered. (He's so creepy!)

"Who? Kira Shaeed?"

"Yes. I wonder what she'll do now that I know her secret."

"I don't think she's to concerned. She's at Haru's house right now."

"Why?" Akito hissed.

"He's sick and she's taking care of him until I get there."

"You idiot! What if he transforms!" Akito yelled.

"I'm going to go as soon as I can." Hatori told him.

"You don't have to make me soup or anything. I'm feeling much better." Haru pointed out.

"It's okay to act weak when you are weak. Everyone has a weakness." She told him.

"Not you." He informed.

"I have a weakness."

"Really? What?"

"Well I, uh, I" she blushed. "I can't swim."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded in shame.

"Well that's not so bad." He reassured. Kira shivered. She looked behind her. That smell again. Akito's smell.

"What is it?" Hatsuharu asked.

"It's nothing. Akito lives in this place doesn't he? That's probably all it is."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy, he gives me a weird feeling." Another shiver ran through Kira. They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kira stood and ran to the door. "Come in. He's in his room." Hatori walked into Hatsuharu's' room.

"Where's Kira?" asked Haru.

"She's speaking with someone. What were you thinking?"

"I tried to make her leave but she wouldn't!"

"You should have tried harder! What if you'd transformed?"

"She's going to leave when you do I don't see what the big deal is."

"You took a stupid risk. Don't do it again." Hatori scolded.

"Yes sir." Hatsuharu agreed. "It's not like I had a choice. She pinned me to the bed."

"…" Hatori looked at Haru strangely.

(5 minutes earlier.)

"Come in he's in his room." Kira invited Hatori in. Hatori stepped through the door and as Kira was about to shut it, a hand caught it. "Would you be so kind as to talk to me outside?" Akito requested. Kira gulped. She was not looking forward to another meeting with this man but she nodded and stepped outside anyway.

"What do you want?" she asked. He smiled.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation last time. I thought we should talk about my discovery."

"What discovery? You just made up some stuff about me being a panther."

"Has Ananzi decided your punishment yet?" He asked maliciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I read some books after our, scaring, encounter. The spirit of the panther is bound to the spider god known as Ananzi. That also seems to be the name of your boss."

"What a coincidence."

"Indeed." He examined her arm, then grabbed it and put it on his neck where the scratches were. "I got these marks the night I'd hit Kisa. A girl you're quite attached too. You'd heard about it seconds before sunset, and no one has ever seen you after dark." Kira tried to pull her hand away but for such a sickly man he was very strong. She looked to the ground.

"Please don't tell anyone." She begged. "I don't want anyone to find out." He put his hand on her cheek again.

"I won't. But first you have to do something for me." She looked at him in the eyes. Cold, heartless, unreadable eyes.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"I need to pay you back. For the scars." He said as he dug his nails into her cheek and scratched her. She hissed in pain and held her face.

"That's it? You won't tell anyone now?" she asked.

"Our little secret." He whispered putting his finger to his lips.

"Good." Akito turned to walk away. "I want you to know. That if it weren't for the fact that I need you to keep quiet, I'd have beaten you bloody for pulling a stunt like that." she warned. He continued to smile. She was bleeding not too badly but she needed a bandage. He turned around, took his finger, and wiped some of the blood from her face.

"I'll get Hatori to take care of this for you."

Haru had been a bit concerned with the fact that Akito had clawed Kira, but she insisted that it was an accident. He didn't believe her.

"How dare he just waltz in here and start clawing you up for no reason!" he yelled.

"It's not so bad. Hatori patched me up and I'm fine now."

"How could you let him do something like this to you?" Haru continued to yell.

"Look I told you it was an accident!" she insisted.

"Accident my ass! How the hell do you 'accidentally' claw someone in the face?"

"Why don't you just drop it?"

"Because it's not right!" Kira was a bit taken aback. "I understand that he's upset that I let you stay here, but that's no reason to hurt you!" Haru had gone black the second he'd seen her face. "I don't care if he hits me or whatever, but how could he take it out on someone he doesn't even know?"

"You don't have to be so…don't blow it out of proportion."

"I'm not this! Is really pissing me off!"

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because…well because you're important to me." He said shyly. "Whenever you get hurt or something I just get so mad! I don't know what it is."

"We've been thorough this. We've established what great friend's we are."

"I know. It's just he doesn't even know you!" Kira hung her head.

"That's not entirely true." She admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I met him twice before. He came into the dance room on the first day of school and I walked him to the car."

"And the other time?"

"He came to my house." Haru grabbed Kira by the shoulders and shook her.

"He didn't do anything did he? He didn't hurt you?" he shouted.

"Um…n-no. He just took off his shirt and-"

"He what!"

"No! It's not like that!" she corrected. Haru relaxed.

"What happened exactly?" Kira explained what happened, careful to leave out anything that had to do with her being a panther. "So he just talked to you. He didn't try to hurt you."

"No, he did say something about keeping an eye on me though."

"That still doesn't explain why he scratched you."

"Well…Hey! Your coughs gone!" she realized.

"Oh yeah. Hatori gave me some medicine. I should be fine tomorrow."

Kira sighed. "I'm glad." Haru grabbed her nose.

"You should get to school though." She smiled.

"I've already missed most of the day already. It wouldn't matter if I didn't go back today."

"That's right kitten. Couldn't have said it better myself." Came the voice of Ananzi from behind them. "You must be Hatsuharu Sohma." Assumed Ananzi holding out his hand. Kira and Haru were shocked at this meeting.

"Um hi?" Haru said shaking his hand. Kira grew frustrated.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I'm here to collect you. There's a chore I need you to do for me."

"How did you get into my house?" Haru asked.

"What?" she asked. Ananzi looked at Haru.

"I'll tell you when we leave, first I'd like to meet your friend. I'm Ananzi, Kira's guardian and boss."

"I'm her friend. Why does she run your errands?"

"Haru are you going to be all right by yourself? I really need to take care of this."

"Yeah of course. Like I said I'll be fine by tomorrow." He reassured.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk towards the gate.

"Um Kira?" she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of me. And make sure to take care of that scratch." She smiled.

"Sure."

Ananzi drove the car down the street. "He seems nice." Ananzi commented. "Hope you two are getting too close."

"If you must know, Haru and I are totally platonic." She spat.

"Where did you get the scratch kitten?"

"This is my price. Akito said he'd keep quiet if I let him scratch me up."

"Oh yes. I've been thinking on that situation. I'm not quite sure what we're going to do about it yet. But I think it'd be best if you spied on the Sohmas for a while." He suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sending you to Shigure Sohma's house. He needs someone to alphabetize his western books. Since you speak English I figured it was a good opportunity."

"I don't want to alphabetize books!" she objected.

"When are you going to learn kitten? It doesn't matter what you want, what matters is what I want." He informed.

"I know." She remembered.

"Now, what you'll really be doing is spying for me. Shigure seems to be quite close to this Akito. Maybe you'll find out something. Understand kitten?"

"Yes," she looked at him coldly, "I understand."

She knocked on Shigure's door. She recognized the man as the one who had been with Hatori and Akito on the first day of school. He was tall, maybe 6'2, with gray brownish hair. He wore a relaxed expression on his face, as if he had no responsibilities. He reminded her of Ananzi: getting what he wanted, manipulating people to get it, and all the while looking as if he had some kind of secret agenda. This resemblance angered her. He smiled at her and she blushed. Despite the resemblance there was no getting around how attractive this man was.

"You must be Kira. Come in." Shigure invited, Kira stepped in. Ananzi had allowed her to change out of her school uniform into more relaxed clothes. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap and blue jeans, with of course her long black gloves. She also had her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, rather then her usual style of just pulling it back. Kira didn't usually wear bright colors but she didn't have anything else to wear because it was laundry day. Shigure immediately took her to his office where all his western books were in a pile on the left side of the room waiting to be sorted.

"I'm giving them all to a book store that's run by a friend of mine, I think that it'd be nice for me to alphabetize them for her. I'd do it myself but I'm so busy and Ananzi said you'd be happy to do it." Shigure explained.

"Yeah he would say that. I'll do my best." She knelt by the first big stack and began to sort. 'Gone with the Wind' G's. 'War and Peace' W's. 'Cooking for dummies' C's. The list went on for what seemed like four hours but what was in reality only two. She heard someone walk inside.

"Hello Shigure!" shouted the joyful voice of a man.

"Hello Ayame!" Shigure replied.

"Come now! Are you going to stand there all day or offer me something to eat?" Ayame requested.

"Right! I'm terribly sorry Aya! I'll take care of it right away." Shigure entered his office. "Excuse me Miss Shaeed. But would you be so kind as to make me and my friend something to eat?" Shigure requested. Kira stared at him shocked.

"Can't you do it yourself?" she asked.

"No not really. See my cook is gone and I have no clue how to cook." He said sheepishly. Kira considered rummaging threw the C's for the 'Cooking for Dummies'. "Ananzi tells me you're a fantastic cook." Shigure praised.

"He…he did?" she said amazed.

"Oh yes. He went on and on about how good you are. I was hoping to be able to taste one of the delicious meals he was talking about. But if you don't want to I can always order out." He seemed a bit depressed.

"Um…I guess I could whip up some curry if it really means that much to you." Kira agreed.

"Oh thank you! Here's the kitchen." He said as he grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchen. As she was cooking she mumbled to herself. "He really IS like Ananzi!" She finished the curry and poured it into two bowels.

"Huh? You're not going to eat with us?" asked Ayame.

"No. I should get back to work." She turned to head towards Shigure's office when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Oh but you worked so hard. You deserve a reward." Ayame pointed out.

"I really shouldn't-"

"Fine then I shall give you something for your hard work! A Kiss!" Ayame began to lean in Kira put her hands over her face. "No please! I don't-" she shouted but Ayame stopped due to the book he was hit with.

"When are you going to learn NOT to kiss women you just met?" Hatori asked.

"Ahh! Hatori! It's so good to see you!" Shigure praised.

"Hatori sit down and eat some curry with us!" Ayame begged.

"All right." He agreed sitting. "You should eat some to, Miss Shaeed."

"No I have lots of work to do."

"You should take a break. You've been working hard since this morning when you were taking care of Hatsuharu. And if I know Shigure, he's been working you like a dog since you got here."

"Hatori you're so cruel!" Shigure cried.

"Ahh! But it's true!" Aya chimed in.

"I guess a small break would be all right." She left to get two more bowels. This would be a great chance to spy on them, plus she really was tired of looking at old, dusty, western books.

"Well Kira I don't believe you've met Aaya before." Shigure stated.

"Where are my manners?" Ayame took Kira's hand. "I am the wonderful, charismatic, fantastic, talented, and might I say handsome, Ayame Sohma!" Ayame kissed her hand. Kira blushed again. He was handsome indeed.

"I am Kira Shaeed." She introduced.

"Of course you know Hatori. You had a run in with him this morning isn't that right?" Shigure asked, turning to Hatori.

"Yes. Hatsuharu was sick and she was taking care of him. Then I treated the scratch on her face."

"Where did you get that?" Aaya asked.

"Akito gave it to her." Hatori informed.

"He must have been angry because she was watching Haru."

"I'd suspect that, but it seemed to be something else."

"Like what?" Ayame questioned.

"Like he personally owed her." Shigure's face went serious and at this point Kira felt invisible. Although they were talking about her they seemed to have forgotten she was in the room.

"Akito has a short fuse. He must still be upset after what happened with Kisa." Shigure supposed.

"Why? What happened with Kisa?" Ayame asked.

"Didn't we tell you? She stood up to him." Shigure informed.

"No! Kisa?"

"Yes. I saw it myself. She said something he didn't like and he hit her. Then she claimed that he only did it because he agreed with her. Which I think is an amazingly accurate observation for someone her age." said Hatori. Kira smiled a bit. Kisa had stood up for herself.

"What were they arguing about?" Shigure wondered.

"Someone called Ane-san." Kira gasped. "Kisa wouldn't tell Akito who Ane-san was and he grew upset with her."

"I have to get back to work!" Kira insisted standing. She started to walk towards the office.

"But you barely touched this delicious curry!"

"Let it go Aaya." Hatori ordered. She'd done it! It was her fault that Kisa was hurt! If only she'd just stayed away! She was so stupid! "No! It's not my fault! I may have played a hand in it, but Akito is the one who lost his temper. He hurt her, not me!" she reassured herself, but she still felt unconvinced. About an hour later Hatori left and someone else entered the house.

"Yuki! I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival! Come sit and tell me about your day at school!" Ayame shouted.

"I'd rather die." Yuki declined.

"Where are Kyo and Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo's with Hakkai again at the dojo and Tohru is working tonight."

"Eat some curry with us!" Ayame invited.

"Yes someone worked very hard on it." Shigure praised.

"I'm not eating anything you two made."

"We didn't make it. Kira did." Shigure corrected.

"Kira's here?" he asked.

"Yes she sorting my books for me. So I can give them to Mayu, and they'll already be alphabetized."

"In that case shouldn't you do it!" Yuki pointed out, walking towards Shigure's office. Kira turned around. "Oh! Hello Mr. Sohma." She greeted.

"So you really are here?" he sighed sitting down next to her. "You know you shouldn't have to do this."

"I know but Ananzi told me to so, here I am."

"Well you shouldn't have to do it alone. I'll help."

"Okay put this in that pile by the door." She ordered handing him a book.

"Are you enjoying yourself here miss Shaeed?"

"Please call me Kira. I can't stand all that proper name nonsense. Yes I am."

"I heard from Momiji that you took care of Haru today. That was nice of you."

Kira smiled. "Yeah it's kind of nice. Having someone there for you. He's always taking care of me so I felt that it was time I took care of him."

"So you are having fun here?"

"Yes, I'm really happy that I can be close to Hakkai again. It's been so long since we lived near each other."

"You two must be very close." Yuki assumed.

"We weren't always that way." She handed him another book. "We're six years apart."

"My brother and I are ten years apart."

"Who's your brother?" she questioned. Yuki suddenly developed an aura of anger.

"He's the one eating curry with Shigure."

"You two don't get along huh?"

"Well it's just that we grew up apart from each other."

"Hakkai and I lived together for the first fourteen years of my life and we never got along."

"Why's that?"

"Oh you know how six year olds are. Especially only children, spoiled and all they care about is getting attention. So when Hakkai was born, I was always jealous. Mom tried to pay attention to both of us, but babies need a lot of care. In fact we didn't get along at all until after mom died."

"So, why did you get along after that?"

Kira looked at him and gave him a small thoughtful smile. "Cause he's all I have. Or rather I'm all he has."

"I don't understand."

"When our mother died I didn't speak for days. It was like it hurt too much to form words. My father had abandoned me years before and I was alone. When I was at my mother's funeral and they were lowering the body I knew that she wasn't coming back. I stayed after the funeral at the grave for an hour when I turned around to see Hakkai had been there for the whole hour as well. Then it hit me. I wasn't alone, I still had him, and he needed me. His father's a good man but I don't think he could have done it himself. Hakkai was alone as well, and I was swept up in the urge to take care of him. All those years of competition meant nothing because we needed each other; we were all we had left of our mother. He's all I have and I'm happy to at least have that." Yuki smiled and took the next book and put it in the pile.

"It'd be nice to have that with Nii-san. But I don't see that happening. Our parents are still alive. The only reason we don't get along is because we're just to different."

"I don't think that's it at all." Kira disagreed. "Someday it's going to come down to you and him and you'll discover that for some reason you need each other. There are some things that only siblings can understand." Yuki looked at her thoughtfully as he set the last book on the pile. "Hey we're all done!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry if I bored you with my story." She apologized.

"No! Not at all! In fact I found it very enlightening." They walked into the kitchen. Ayame was still there but the curry was gone. Kyo and Hakkai entered the house.

"I'm just saying that the bear would-ah Kira's here!" Hakkai exclaimed running and hugging his elder sister. She giggled.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Kyo and I were just having a discussion about-"

"Ahh! All this sibling love! We should bask in it Yuki and share in it's benefits." Ayame interrupted.

"Um…I don't believe we've met. I'm Hakkai." Hakkai introduced.

"I am Yuki's older and fantastic brother Ayame Sohma! It is a thrill to meet you!"

"Forget introductions! We didn't finish talking about-"

"Damm! Kira the sun!" Hakkai pointed out interrupting Kyo. She turned to see that the sun was close to setting.

"God! I have to leave! Shigure I finished the job it's all done you can give Ananzi the money. Hakkai your dad can drive you home right?"

"Yes don't worry about it just go!" Hakkai urged. Kira left and was home just in time for the change. She was glad she had Hakkai and Haru. She felt that as long as she had them she could handle any punishment Ananzi chose. She was wrong.

Whew! I haven't written a long chapter in a while. They're about to get pretty long soon. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please continue to review!

Pyra.


	12. Never Been Kissed

Chapter Twelve: Never Been Kissed

Okay so this one isn't that long, and I know I promised longer chapters, but just wait. Thank you to everyone that is reviewing!

Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, and Shigure were all looking questionably at Hakkai. Tohru had come in and was making dinner.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did she have to rush off like that?" Kyo wondered.

"Oh…um…curfew! That's it, she has a strict curfew." Hakkai lied.

"Oh. That makes sense. It explains why no one ever sees her after dark." Tohru assumed.

"I guess Ananzi must be pretty strict huh?" Yuki supposed.

"Ha, you'd be surprised." Hakkai chuckled.

"I should take you home, it's getting late." Kyo suggested.

The next Day

Ananzi sat in his office tapping his pen up and down. He sighed with a sly smile on his face, "This is going to be fun!" He stood and headed over to Kira's house. She'd be out of school soon and then he could tell her. He had finally decided, after eight days, what her punishment would be. He was looking forward to telling her. The events that would be set in motion afterwards would be quite the form of entertainment.

Kira and Hatsuharu walked together down the street. She'd told him about what happened with Kisa and he seemed to be at a loss for words. "You think it's my fault. Don't you?" she assumed.

"No!" he objected. "Of course not!"

"What do you think I should do?" She asked. He looked to the ground in thought. "I can't just talk to her."

"I think you should talk to her. If you keep ignoring her she'll feel like you don't like her."

"I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

"Not necessarily." Kira looked up at him. "Akito hit her, because she wouldn't tell him who you were. She did that because she thought he might hurt you, or forbid you from seeing her. So she did it because she likes you, cause she wants to hang out with you. If you don't talk to her, all that was in vain." Kira smiled at him.

"You are truly wise beyond your years Hatsuharu Sohma." She complimented.

He laughed. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious! I'll admit, at first I thought you were kind of stupid, cause you take a long time to reply to certain things. But I realized that it's just cause you're examining the situation from every angle. Looking at every form of action to make sure you don't miss anything. You're not stupid, you're careful." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad I have such a pretty girl around to tell me what I need to hear." Kira blushed a deep red. "Ha, ha, you're actually blushing!" He laughed.

"Shut up I am not!" she denied. But this only made her blush deeper. He grabbed her nose.

"Come now, don't get angry!" he requested.

"Get your hand off me!" she said slapping it away playfully. They heard a crash of thunder.

"Looks like it's going to rain today." Hatsuharu presumed.

"Oh here's my stop." She pointed out turning the street as Haru continued the other way. She smiled all the way up to her apartment. When she opened the door however her smile quickly faded. Ananzi was waiting by the window, smoking. He turned around. "Kitten we need to talk." He said and at that moment all happiness inside her left and Kira felt very cold and alone.

Hakkai didn't go to the dojo that day. He felt like going strait home and resting. Kyo wasn't in a good mood anyway, probably because it was sprinkling outside and it looked as if it was about to rain harder. Hakkai set his stuff down and lay on his bed. The soft gentle patter of the rain rocked him to sleep. He was in a white room. He looked left and right to identify where he was. No luck. "You should start moving. There isn't much time." A voice came from beside him. Hakkai turned to see a man in a long white coat. He was a young man, possibly in his mid twenties, with white hair to match his coat.

"Wh-what?" Hakkai asked. The man put his hand on Hakkai's head.

"There's no time for questions. Get going." The man's voice was almost too cheery for his comment.

"Get going where?"

"Think hard now." The man said.

Hatsuharu set his stuff down in his room. He'd hoped Kira would be okay now that she'd talked about the "Kisa" problem with someone. Rather than start his homework, he decided to sit in the garden. Rin wasn't really talking to him all that often. He wondered if it might be because he was spending so much time with Kira? But what he and Kira had was strictly platonic. Right? Suddenly, the vision of Kira looking out her apartment window with the sun glistening on her face entered his mind. She was beautiful of course! There was no getting around that, but he remained loyal to Rin. Although he did care for Kira, it was not in the same way he cared for Isuzu. He watched the birds flutter about, chirping to one another, preparing for the storm. He heard more thunder and looked up, it started to sprinkle. He considered going inside, but the rain was so refreshing. He heard footsteps on the grass. Kira was walking towards him still in her school uniform.

"Kira what are you doing here?" he asked she looked up at him still walking towards him. She was crying. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He yelled standing. She rested her head on his chest.

"I…I c-can't" she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Is it about Kisa?" he asked. She violently shook her head. "What happened? Are you hurt?" he shouted.

"Ananzi said that I," she cried again then took control of herself long enough to look Haru in the eyes to explain. "I can't stay here anymore." She cried into his chest again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they fond out! I can't ever come here EVER again! I'm not allowed to contact anyone! Not even Hakkai!" she sobbed harder. "He's taking me away! I was so happy and now it's all being taken away."

"No." he gasped. Haru was silent as the rain came down harder on them and thunder and lighting crashed in the background. She was leaving. He'd never see her ever again, or talk to her, or laugh, or anything. She was going to literally leave his life forever. And what was worse was that she wasn't even going to be able to talk to Hakkai again. The only family she had left was being taken away. Everything that meant anything to her was being stolen. She looked up at him, tears and rain mixing on her face.

"What am I going to do without you and him?" she whimpered. He didn't think. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face close to his and he kissed her gently. And the rain came down harder as another crash of thunder boomed in the back.


	13. Kiss me, Kill me

Chapter Thirteen: Kiss me, Kill me

I'm sure your all in suspense about what will happen next. Well I don't want to keep you so I just want to say a few things. Thank you to all that reviewed. Your comments are most appreciated. And a big "Welcome Back" to Angel of Mercy! Your opinion was greatly missed! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all will review it. Okay, here's chapter thirteen. But first! Who wants to see Kirby dance?

(" ) ('') ( ") 

Whoot! Go Kirby GO!

Okay here it is. Enjoy!

I suppose, what I did may seem a little forward. But I didn't know what else to do. I still love Rin, I didn't kiss Kira because I was cheating on my girlfriend, there's more to it than that. I did it because I wanted to comfort her. She was crying on me in the rain, I was never going to see her or talk to her again and I didn't know how to console her. I was going to embrace her, but I figured that her friend turning into a cow was the last thing she needed at the moment. So I kissed her. I wanted her to calm down, and even though she'd told me never to kiss her I figured she just wanted us to be platonic. So I thought one little kiss wouldn't kill me. I guess I really am stupid.

Kira was wet, cold, tired, and above all depressed. But while she was kissing Hatsuharu none of it mattered. Everything was melting away with every second they were kissing. His lips were soft and warm and comforting. It didn't matter that she was leaving, or that her clothes were ruined or that she was likely to get pneumonia because all that mattered was the two of them in this one beautiful fantastic moment. They parted and Kira released her long held breath. Then it all went black. She began to screech in pain and Haru was shocked. She backed away and held her stomach, her marks spread over her body and incased her in black, and her mother's gloves ripped when her body took shape. It was like she was trapped behind a wall of glass, she could hear, feel, smell, and see everything that was happening, but she had no control over any of it. "Kira?" Haru asked the panther that lay on the ground. She sat up and stared at him with the same menacing look of a hunter to its prey. Haru ran and Kira dashed off in pursuit. Haru did not understand what was going on or why but a mixture of his animal instincts and common sense told him that he should run. He wasn't fast enough. His delay to run when Kira had transformed cost him. She tackled him to the ground and as she was about to kill him he heard a SWOOSH, like a gun with a silencer on it. He heard two more before Kira fell over unconscious. He turned to the supply of the shots to see Hakkai holding a tranquilizer gun. "We need to get her inside." He said as he picked up his sister and Haru helped.

"Someone is going to have to explain this to me." Hatori said looking at the caged panther in his room. "Why is there a wild animal in my room?"

"Hatori, I think that's actually Kira?" Haru guessed.

"It is." Hakkai confirmed. "The women in my family, actually my mothers family, are cursed by the spirit of the panther." The two Sohmas looked at the dejected boy. "It happened a long time ago, maybe four hundreds years, Kira's ancestor angered the panther spirit by killing off most of her kind until they were almost extinct. As punishment our whole line of women are cursed. After their mother dies they are given marks of the curse, every night they turn into a panther after the sun sets until it rises in the morning."

"That certainly explains a lot." Hatsuharu stated.

"When the cursed panther receives her first kiss she will turn into a panther and remain so until she kills the one who kissed her." Hakkai looked at Haru. "I guess that's you."

"How did you know where to find us?" Haru asked.

"A little bird told him!" Ananzi laughed. The three looked at Hatori's doorway to see Ananzi smoking a cigarette. "And then I sent him here."

"What are you doing here?" Haru yelled.

"Watching the show of course. Quite a turn of events, it gets better every second." He cheered.

"Who are you? Really." Haru asked.

"I'm Ananzi the spider god. The spirit of the panther is bound to me, so I'm a lot like her Akito, if you will." He explained.

"How do you know about us?" Haru questioned.

"I know about all the cursed angry spirits. A gods got to keep up on these things."

"Release her from this!" Haru ordered.

Ananzi laughed. "I can't. The only way is…"

"If you die." Hakkai finished holding the gun to Haru's head. "Nothing personal, I just can't let her live this way, and it doesn't matter how you die just that you die, so she can return to normal."

"I understand." Haru said, although he had no intention of dieing.

"There're only tranquilizers in that gun." Hatori informed.

"Strong tranquilizers. A human wouldn't last very long if just two of these hit him." Hakkai assured.

"Well there is another way to break the spell." Ananzi informed. All three looked at him.

"How?" Hatori asked.

"You could kill her." He explained pointing to Kira and stepping on his cigarette bud then lighting another.

"But Hakkai said that the person she kissed had to die." Hatori stated.

"Yes, unless there's an heir. Your cousin Hakkai, your grandmother's blood is in her therefore she's an option. Kira dies, she gets cursed, and Haru lives."

"That's disgusting!" Hakkai shouted.

"It's your choice her or him. If you kill him, she might be very sad. If you kill her you lose a sister. Make a choice."

Hakkai shook "I-I don't know." He turned to Hatsuharu again. "Like I said nothing personal." He aimed the gun at him again. He was shaking uncontrollably. He cocked the gun; Haru closed his eyes, no shot. He opened them to see Hakkai had put the gun down and was crying. Kira had gotten up and was pacing in her cage.

"I…I c-can't do it." He stuttered. Haru sighed relieved.

"Well that's too bad. You can't do it." Ananzi said taking another puff of smoke from his cigarette. "But I can." He said with a menacing look. "I suggest you start running Hatsuharu Sohma." Ananzi, with a quick flick of the wrist, he broke the cage door open. Haru ran this time, through the rain, through the Sohma estate gates, and off towards the woods.

Kira banged on the glass wall in front of her. "Stop! Stop don't hurt him!" she screamed. "Please!" she began to cry violently again, banging harder and harder on the glass in front of her.

"Stop that infuriating noise!" she heard a voice yell. She looked around her.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"Who do you think? It's I, the panther."

"Please don't hurt Haru!" she begged.

"Stop shouting! This is your punishment! Sit quiet and watch." She ordered.

"No! I won't! I'll get out of here! If I have to kick and scream until I'm bloody and soar I will! I have to get out!" she screamed and continued to bang on the glass.

Haru could barley see past any of the trees. He heard water on water and saw a lake up ahead. He stopped at its edge and turned to see Kira walking towards him. Her eyes were hungry. Haru gulped. Kira lunged at him, and she did catch him, however both of them were thrown into the lake. Haru swam to the surface and gulped for air, he swam to the shore and climbed on it breathing heavily. Kira did not come up. Her panther self was struggling to swim but failed. Water filled its lungs and the panther couldn't breath.

Kira grew weak from banging on the glass, but she managed to make some cracks so she banged harder. Her hands were bloody, but she finally broke through the glass. The first thing she saw was a blinding white light.

The panther turned into Kira's human body and she sunk to the bottom of the lake. Haru sat up quickly. He remembered she'd just told him yesterday. She couldn't swim, she would drown! Without thinking he dove into the water again. It was murky and he could barley see, but Kira was deeper, he had to swim deeper. He saw her, she was human and scraps of her school uniform clung to her body. Haru took her arm and pulled her to the surface, he swam her to the shore and laid her down. She had no pulse. "No! Kira! Wake up!" he yelled shaking her. It was no use. "I have to do mouth to mouth recitation." He began the process as Hatori had taught it to him. He breathed into her mouth and pressed on her chest to the beat of his own heart.

"C'mon Kira." I thought. What was I going to do without her? I thought about the first day I met her. How she refused my help when she obviously needed it. Who would talk to me during class? And who would laugh with me? I reminisced her smiles whenever we walked down the street to her house. The way she laughed when I carried her to her apartment. Who else would tell me what I needed to hear? I needed her, more than anything else in the world. "Please! I need you! Kira!" I yelled pressing on her chest again.

The light was so warm. She saw someone in the distance. It was a man in a white coat. Kira fell onto him. She was tired from all the banging. The man held her up. "You should get back. He's worried." The man said. Kira was about to ask him what he meant. But someone was calling her from the other direction. "Kira!" she turned and followed the voice away from the light, away from the stranger. It was Haru's voice. She coughed up the water in her lungs. She felt tired and her muscles were worn like she'd been running all night. "Where?" she gasped. Haru's eyes filled with tears. "It doesn't matter!" he said pulling her head onto his shoulders. "None of it matters."


	14. Torn and Broken

Chapter Fourteen: The torn and broken pieces

Now wasn't THAT a wild and crazy chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you guys liked it. I told you I was approaching a huge climax. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pyra

Hakkai grew more and more restless with every passing moment. Hatori had made some tea for them and Ananzi was quietly chuckling to himself. "I wonder which one will come back alive?" he wondered aloud. "I do hope it is Kira. She's such a good servant."

"Why did you tell me where to find her if you were just going to have her kill Haru anyway?" Hakkai asked.

"Because it's fun! It would have been boring if she'd killed him on the spot, I like a good chase scene. Besides I wanted to see how he would react when he learned his best friend was cursed." Ananzi laughed.

"Shut up! You think we're just here for your entertainment? They're human beings! She's a human being! You can't treat people this way!" Hakkai yelled throwing his teacup at Ananzi. He moved his head to avoid it.

"I can do what ever I want!" Ananzi hissed. "She's mine."

"No she's not! She has a soul, and feelings! You can't treat her like this for your own amusement!"

"Even if she is yours," Hatori stepped into the conversation, "you've no right to bring Hatsuharu into this."

"He brought himself into it." Ananzi corrected.

"True. But not without some helpful pushes from you." Hatori noted. Ananzi laughed even louder.

"Right! You're good Hatori Sohma! I did lead him to the point of meeting her, but the rest was fate itself. I just sat back and enjoyed the ride."

"You planned it though. So that it would lead to this."

"Regardless of my intentions, I also lead Hakkai here to make sure Haru had a fair chance once he knew what he was up against."

"You didn't lead me here!" Hakkai corrected. "If the man in the white coat hadn't said anything then I wouldn't have even known!" Ananzi eyes grew wide.

"What man?" he growled.

"He told me that I needed to hurry to Kira. Then you showed up." Ananzi leaned back and sighed.

"I see. This is getting entertaining."

"You're sick! You're ulterior motive was to get her to kill him all along! I knew there was some strange reason you had her move here!" Hakkai screamed.

"True, I did have an ulterior motive, and this is part of it, but I am far from my results."

"I'll skin you alive!" Hakkai was about to charge the Spider god, but a noise in the garden stopped him. All of them turned to see Hatsuharu carrying a half naked Kira towards them. He held her like a baby; she was sleeping in his arms. "Kira!" Hakkai gasped assuming the worst. He ran to Haru.

"Shh." Haru hushed. "She's sleeping. Let's let her rest." He set her down in Hatori's bed and he pulled the covers over her. She curled into a comfortable position and was silent once more. "Hatori, you need to go tell Akito what's happened. Hakkai stay here and watch Kira. It must have been two years since she slept, make sure she gets enough rest."

"Where are you going?" Hakkai wondered as Hatori walked out of the room to inform Akito.

"I'm going to get her gloves. They were torn and I know someone who can patch them up." He began to walk towards the garden where it all began. Ananzi laughed again but quietly.

"Well, there's an ending I wasn't expecting. Bravo Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Get out of my house! I get sick looking at you!" Haru ordered. Ananzi left, and Haru headed over to Ayame's house. It didn't occur to him that Ayame might be asleep until after he knocked on the door. However Aaya answered it with a bright and awake smile.

"What brings you here so early in the morning Haru?"

"I need you to patch these up for me." He said handing him the gloves.

"Of course! I'm in a generous mood so I will do so for free! But I must ask why are you so scratched up and wet?" Haru was shocked. He hadn't realized that he was coved in blood and mud from the lake.

"I've just…been through a lot tonight."

"Yes I understand. Please come in I will patch up these gloves for you." Ayame invited. "What color do you want?"

"Green. It really brings her eyes out when she wears green." Haru answered trailing off.

Akito was in a bad mood when Hatori arrived. He told him what had happened: the panther curse, Hakkai, Kira and Haru, and Ananzi. At the end Akito smiled.

"I knew it." He whispered. "Hatori! Get my clothes I need to talk to Miss Shaeed." He ordered and without delay Hatori obeyed. "He's back." Akito whispered again.

Hakkai tightly held Kira's hand. He was so glad she was alive. Akito entered the room in his black shirt and jeans.

"You must be Hakkai, Kira's brother. It's a pleasure." Akito said in his bittersweet voice.

"Who are you?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm Akito Sohma, Head of the Sohma family. Is she asleep?"

"Yes," Hakkai looked at his sister's sleeping face again. "I imagine she's very tired." Akito walked over and lifted the covers off of Kira.

"I see her clothes were torn." He examined her a bit. "I'll get her a change of clothes immediately." Akito offered.

"Thank you." Hakkai thanked.

"There's no need for you to stay here though. I'm sure you're quite tired from this whole ordeal as well. We will handle things here." Akito suggested.

"Thanks, but it doesn't feel right leaving her."

"Well your welcome to sleep in a guest room. You don't have to leave the building."

Hakkai nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Which room is closest to hers?"

"The one right across the hall. We'll wake you up when she does. I'll send someone to call your father as well."

"Thank you." Hakkai yawned as he dragged himself to the room across the hall and tucked himself in. Akito shut the door behind him and set some clothes next to the bed. She was so intriguing. He fingered the scratch on her cheek that he'd given her. It had almost fully healed. "What are you doing in here?" Haru asked. Akito turned.

"Just keeping watch." Akito answered.

"You don't need to touch her to keep watch." He pointed out. Akito withdrew his hand from her face slowly.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just think she might mind."

"I need to talk to you outside." Akito said leading him into the hallway. Haru put the gloves in his pocket and followed Akito into the hall. Kira began to stir. She held her head and sat up slowly. "What happened?" she moaned. She heard Akito's voice from the hall. "She tried to kill you. Disgusting little creature, always a burden on the rest of the world. All you ever did was be kind to her and she pays you back by trying to kill you. Is that really the kind of person you want to be around?"

Kira gasped. She saw the clothes next to her and quickly changed. She had to run away, she needed to run as far and as fast as she could.

They were right all along! I was so stupid to think that I was anything but trouble to someone else! The only person who cared about me I've gone and hurt! He'll never forgive me!

She ran to the one place where she could think. The doors were unlocked and it was empty, she stood on the roof of the school. This was where her and Hatsuharu had first become friends. They spent some of their time here together. She stood on the edge and breathed deeply. What was she going to do now? It was shattered, her life, her friend ship, her happiness, it was broken and shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"I'm smashed. I'm torn." She began to cry.

"So let's put you back together." She quickly turned to see Haru standing in the door she'd come in. Kira was shocked that she hadn't smelled him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw that you left and everyone's looking for you. I thought you might be here."

"Please don't come any closer!" she yelled. Hatsuharu stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry! God I'm so sorry!"

"Kira it's okay!"

"No it's not! I tried to kill you!"

"Please step down and we can talk about this." He requested. She obeyed and sat up against the door she'd come in through.

"I wasn't going to kill myself. Even that would be a nuisance."

"I know, it's just easier to talk to someone when they aren't on the edge of a high place."

"I know there's nothing I can do, to get you to forgive me. I should have told you."

"Why are you blaming yourself? I kissed you remember?"

"But I should have pulled away! Or done something to stop you! In the end I almost ate you, and you ended up saving my life."

"What's that tell you?" Haru asked.

"That I'm a burden." He bonked her on the head.

"No! Do you think I'd have tried to bring you back to life if you were a burden?"

She looked at him for a long time. "No, probably not."

"Right. When you drowned Kira, I felt like I was missing something. Like a part of me had been ripped off. I realized something." He turned to look her in the eyes.

"What?"

"I need you. You're important to me! Although I was fine before I met you, after we started hanging out the thought of never seeing you again, tore me up inside." She looked at the ground.

"I don't think you want to be friends with a monster like me."

"I forgive you. For everything that happened in the woods, and for not telling me your secret. But I also understand why those things happened. And there's something I need to tell you." He pulled her into a tight embrace. She heard a loud POOF! When the smoke cleared she saw a cow where Haru had sat. "See I'm cursed too." The cow explained.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

"How could you have?" he asked shocked.

"Ananzi always spoke of the other cursed animal spirits. He told me about the zodiac animals, when I saw your hair I thought maybe but I never really knew for sure." She explained. In another POOF Haru returned to normal, only naked. Kira quickly turned her blushing head, as Hatsuharu got dressed.

"I feel like I've caused so much damage. Besides even though you forgive me, I still have to leave, like Ananzi ordered. My life is torn and broken into pieces." Haru walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. He handed her the gloves, beautifully repaired in green and black.

"Your gloves were torn when you turned. I had them fixed. We can do that with your life to, sew it back together and make it beautiful again."

"Haru, thank you!" she exclaimed taking the gloves and putting them on her arms once more.

"If you want, I'd like to help you with the broken pieces." She turned around and looked him in the eyes. She was speechless, so she nodded eagerly. He smiled at her and grabbed her nose. They agreed that the kiss was for comforting reasons only, and to not tell Rin about it. "One more thing Haru." Kira said.

"Yes?"

"Got milk?" Kira desperately tried to hide her laughter. Hatsuharu glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Just one more." She begged.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Are you from Texas?"

"No." he replied confused.

"Really? Cause you're a real cowboy." She laughed.

"I hate you so much right now." He groaned. They walked back to the main house.

Another sappy chapter said and done. WHOOT! Thanks for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Pyra.


	15. Home, Sweet, Home

Chapter Fifteen: Home sweet home

Hakkai woke up to see his sister patched up and clean. He hugged her tight, he'd been afraid that she would never wake up from her sleep. Just like their mother. He began to sob into her stomach, and she stroked his hair. "It's all right. I'm not leaving you." She calmed. His father came to the Sohma house shortly and picked up Hakkai. At first he was infuriated that Kira had put him in such danger, but he recalled his late wife's own ordeal with the panther, and he forgave her. Kira reluctantly called Ananzi to come to the Sohma house as well; there was something they had to discuss.

"What is it kitten?" He asked smoking a cigarette as usual.

"You said that as punishment for Akito learning my secret I had to leave."

"That's right."

"Well, more people know about it now, and I thought that since they're cursed to…"

"Kitten, I think not allowing you to contact your brother would be cruel. And you've finally made some friends. So I've decided you can stay. But you cannot live in your apartment."

"That's what I was going to ask you about. Can I live with Hatsuharu? He has an extra bed room I can stay in." she requested. Ananzi smiled.

"Clear it with this 'Akito' then you can stay where ever you want." Kira, being so overwhelmed with joy, hugged the spider god. This shocked him and he was speechless.

"Okay, I get it kitten you're grateful! Get off me." He sighed, pushing her away. She ran to tell Hatsuharu.

"Well, now we have to get Akito to agree." Haru moaned.

"Is that going to be hard?" She wondered.

"Yes, he's very good at telling people what they can't do." They were sitting outside of Akito's room waiting for him to call them in. Haru seemed nervous. Kira ruffled his hair in an attempt to calm him; he merely smiled at her hoping to make her feel like it had worked. But it didn't and Kira could tell. Hatori stepped out. "He wants to see you now." Both of them stood, and entered the room where the smell of death lingered everywhere. Kira was use to the smell by now though so she resisted the urge to gag. The room was cold and dark, even in the middle of the day. Akito was leaning up against the front right corner of the room. He got up lazily and walked to the center, he motioned for them to sit down. She was shaking uncontrollably; she realized why Haru had been so nervous.

"So what do you two want?" he asked angrily.

"Kira has no where to go. I've told her of our curse." Kira was shocked at how Haru had managed to keep his voice so calm.

"You what?" Akito hissed.

"She's cursed like us, we learned her secret, and I thought that it would be fair for her to know ours." Haru explained.

"I make the decisions here!" Akito reminded slapping Haru across the face. Kira was about to get up and slap Akito but Haru put his hand in front of her to stop her. "I'll handle this." He reassured.

"Well I suppose I can let this slide. Being the kind person that I am." Akito sat back down.

"I request, we request that Kira be allowed to stay in the extra room in my house." Akito looked as if he was about to strike Haru again. He looked over to Kira who gave him a stern cold look. His scowl became a cruel smile. "I'll think about it." He answered and motioned them out of the room. If anyone cruel and evil has ever told you "I'll think about it." Then you can guess that Akito meant "no" when he said it. He'd only said that in order to give Kira and Haru false hope, so as when he told them no they'd be crushed. Haru didn't feel like going to school today, Kira suggested he visit his girlfriend. He was reluctant to leave Kira's side, but she said that she felt like catching up on some sleeping today. So as suggested Haru left for the hospital.

Akito watched the birds in his garden. He was thinking about the advantages he would have if he allowed Kira to live with Haru. He couldn't find any. "Why should I let that woman live here?" he said aloud.

"Perhaps to pay off an old debt?" Ananzi suggested. Akito turned to see the spider god standing in his room.

"Ananzi! How good to see you again! What do I owe the pleasure?" Akito greeted.

"I'm here on business, Akito."

"I see, so what is it?" He asked.

"I've found out how you can repay me for the favor I did a few years ago."

"And what have you decided?" Akito asked. Ananzi smiled crookedly.

Haru walked home from the hospital. Rin seemed to be getting more and more distant from him. He wondered if she could've found out about the kiss between himself and Kira. It was a wonderful moment: the rain on her face, the tears in her eyes, and her soft red lips…Haru shook the memory from his head. "Platonic, platonic, platonic." He recited over and over again on his way home. When he arrived at his house he saw Hatori sitting in his living room. "Akito has requested a meeting with you immediately." He informed and without hesitation Hatsuharu followed Hatori to the main house. Kira was there as well waiting outside Akito's room. Hatori went in ahead of them to tell Akito they were there. Kira gave Haru a comforting smile, which he returned. He felt far from calm, however. Hatori came out, "He wants to see Kira, JUST Kira."

"I'm not letting her go in there alone!" Haru opposed.

"Akito ordered it." Hatori pointed out.

"What if he tries to hurt her or something? Do you think that after what happened the last time I'd let her go in there alone?" He yelled. Kira ruffled his hair.

"I can take care of myself. I let him get away with it last time, I'm not going to be as merciful this time." Haru sighed and nodded and allowed Kira to go in by herself. Not wanting to waste any time she immediately sat in front of Akito.

"I'm glad you could make it. I do like seeing you."

"If you don't mind I'd like you to get strait to the point." She requested.

"I've decided that I'll allow you to live with Hatsuharu. But there are conditions." Kira looked him in his cold cruel eyes.

"Yes?"

"First off, don't tell anyone our secret. And don't tell anyone else in the Sohma family, that doesn't already know, that you are aware of our secret. Understood?" She nodded. "Good. Next, you are required to visit me once a week." Kira was about to object to this, but Akito interrupted her. "Ananzi said so."

"How do you know him?" she questioned.

"You don't think that I let you live with MY ox just cause I like you, do you? Ananzi made and interesting deal with me. So as I said, you will visit me once a week."

"All right." She agreed.

"Excellent. Lastly, on nights of the full moon, when you turn, you are to report here and be locked in a room until dawn."

"Yes sir."

"You can move in as soon as you're ready. I look forward to having you around." He said in his bittersweet voice. She stood and left his room. Despite having to see Akito every week, she was very happy with the results of the meeting. One questioned nagged at her though. How did Akito and Ananzi know each other?

So many wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! Please continue to review! I love you guys! See you next week!

Pyra


	16. Just What You Need

Chapter Sixteen: Just what you need

First off I still don't own Delta Goodrem, nor do I own Brain McFadden. The initials BM will represent Brian McFadden singing. DG will be Delta Goodrem. This song is a duet so I didn't want anyone to get confused. Enjoy this filler chapter.

Pyra.

Kira had to stay in her apartment for a while whilst Haru got the extra room cleaned and livable. She also had a lot of packing to do; she looked around her apartment, and released a sigh. She would regret leaving; even though she hadn't been there long it was still a home to her. She still wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She heard a knock and got up to answer the door. It was Yuki; Kira was very shocked to see him here.

"Hello, may I come in?" He asked.

Kira shook herself out of amazement "Yeah sure. Come on in." He stepped inside not much of the place was packed. She still had a lot of items out.

"Getting ready for the move?" he guessed.

"Yes, I'm no where near ready though. And Haru still has to clean out the extra room."

"That could take a while. He's a real pack rat when it comes down to it." Yuki chuckled.

"Umm… I don't mind you being here Mr. Sohma but-"

"You can call me Yuki if you want." He allowed.

"Yuki, I don't mind you being here but why are you here?"

Yuki blushed. "Well it's kind of embarrassing, but could you give me dance lesson?"

Kira was surprised. "What?"

"Well, you'll be moving into the main house soon so I want to get some lessons in before then."

"You're going to have to back up. Why do you want lessons?"

Yuki gave a bashful smile. "See there's someone who I want to teach to dance and-"

"Why don't you have them take the lessons?" she suggested.

"Well you see-" Yuki blushed deeper. Kira smiled realizing what was going on.

"You'd like to teach her to dance yourself."

"Yes." He admitted. Kira chuckled.

"All right, I can probably teach you one routine. Let's go to the dance room."

"Oh! Do you have time? I wouldn't want to impose!"

"It's no trouble. I was bored anyway." She admitted searching for her CD and CD player. She began to lead him to the dance room. After Yuki and Kira got dressed and the CD player was plugged in she began to show him the steps. He picked them up amazingly fast. After two hours he was ready to go through it once. It was a duet dance, so Kira did her best to avoid any embracing positions that would cause Yuki to turn into a rat. Hatsuharu had told her everyone's animal and she understood the "Animal Instinct" effect better. She understood why she wanted to protect Kisa, and why she had wanted to eat Haru, and she began to believe that maybe something had happened with Kyo. But what raised a question was why she didn't want to eat Yuki. The animal instinct only happened the first time the panther met the animal, but when Kira had met Yuki she simply treated him as a normal person. Perhaps she had met Yuki before and she just couldn't remember. But she was positive that both of them would recall her trying to eat him. The song began.

**BM:** Did I hear you right?

Cause I thought you said, "Let's think it over"

You have been my life

And I never planned growing old without you

Shadows bleeding through the light

Where our love once stood so bright

You came without a reason

Don't let go on us tonight

Loves not always black and white

Haven't I always loved you?

**DG:** But when I need you

You're almost here

And I know that's not enough

And when I'm with you I'm close to tears

Cause you're only almost here

**BM:** I would change the world

If I had a chance

Oh won't you let me?

Treat me like a child, throw your arms around. Oh please protect me

Bruised and battered by your words

Broke and shattered now it hurts

Haven't I always loved you?

**DG:** But when I need you

You're almost here and I know that's not enough

And when I'm with you I'm close to tears

Cause you're only almost here

**Both:** Bruised and battered by your

Broke and shattered now it hurts

Haven't I always loved you?

**DG: **But when I need you you're almost here

**BM: **I never knew how far behind I left you

**DG: **And when I hold you you're almost here

**BM: **Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted

**Both: **And now I'm with you I'm close to tears

**BM:** Cause I know I almost here

**Both:** Only almost here

Kira and Yuki breathed a deep relaxing breath. When Kira opened her eyes she realized that her and Yuki's faces were very close together. Although they were not embracing, they were still in an ending pose that would give someone who walked in at that moment the wrong idea. Oddly enough someone did walk in at that moment.

"Kira you weren't in your apartment so I thought you might be in…" Haru ended his sentence staring at Kira and Yuki with a confused look upon his face. "Did I interrupt something?" Kira and Yuki quickly stood and separated themselves.

"Um, no. I was just teaching Yuki a dance routine. We've been working on it for hours and he finally got it. Good job!" she explained.

"Yes…uh…thank you. It was fun." Yuki thanked bowing. Haru gave them a strange look but then shrugged it off.

"All right. If you're done I need to talk to you alone, Kira."

"I'll just leave. How much do I owe you Kira?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, free lesson. I had fun too." Kira refused.

"But I can't just give you nothing." Yuki said.

"Well, if you really want to pay her back, you can help her move her stuff when she moves." Haru suggested. Yuki seemed a bit dejected. "You'll just have to move the boxes to the van, you won't have to go to the main house." Haru reassured.

"All right then. I'll help you move. Have a nice day you two." Yuki agreed leaving to go change then go home. Kira sighed tiredly and led Haru back to her apartment to discuss what he'd come here for.

They sat at the dinning room table. Kira winced when she realized that it was the same seating arrangement as when Akito had come over. She ignored the feeling and immediately began the conversation. "So what is it you want?"

"You didn't want to go to the hot springs with me because of the panther, right?" he guessed. She nodded. "Well, since that problem only comes around during the full moon that's not an issue anymore."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Will you and Hakkai accompany Kisa and myself to the hot springs next weekend?" He invited.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Kisa might not want to go with me." Haru rolled his eyes.

"We've been through this Kira. She doesn't care." He assured. She shook her head. "You don't forgive yourself very easily do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been acting distant from me, even after the rooftop. You're always blaming and punishing yourself."

"Because it's my fault, and I deserve punishment." Haru reached across the table and held her nose.

"It's not your fault. None of it's your fault." He guaranteed. She smiled.

"I tried to kill you. Twice." She pointed out. He removed his hand from her nose.

"Your family is cursed. That's not your fault."

"I got Kisa beat up."

"You got her to stand up for herself. She thinks it was worth it. Is there anything else you want to blame yourself for?" she looked to the ground. FLASHBACK: "She's going to die and it's all your fault! If you were never born she could live! I hate you! The world hates you! You're nothing but a burden on everyone around you!" a cold hand slapped her face and a five year old Kira was struck to the floor. END FLASHBACK. She held her head. "A weekend away is just what you need!" he suggested. She smiled at him.

"Fine! I'll go. I need to call Hakkai." She gave in.

"Yes!" Haru stood shouting. "I'll let Kisa know. Don't forget to get packed."

"But what about the move?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'm miles away from getting the guest room livable."

Kira scowled. "Maybe if you were working on it this and next weekend it'd be done." He leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Some things," he said, "are more important right now."

"Are you using me as an excuse not to clean out the guest room?" she wondered.

"No! Of course not!" he denied, and then looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah okay, maybe."

"You've got an entire weekend to work on it. Then this weekend I can pack up my stuff, then next weekend we can move my stuff. We can go to the hot springs when we're all settled in." She planned.

"Brilliant!" he praised. "But where are you going to sleep when all your stuff is packed?"

"Uh…I'm not sure." She admitted. Haru smiled.

"I have a suggestion."

Shigure opened the door to see Haru and Kira standing there. "Oh Haa-kun! What a nice surprise. Come in." he invited stepping aside.

"We have a favor to ask." Haru started. Shigure sat down and listened intently. After Hatsuharu explained Shigure smiled.

"Of course she can stay here!" Shigure accepted. Kira bowed and quickly left with Haru as soon as possible.

"What are you so angry about?" Haru wondered.

"I don't want to stay with them."

"Why? The full moon is not for a while."

"It's not that I can't, I just don't want too." She repeated. Haru sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, if it really bothers you, you can always stay in Akito's house." He suggested. Kira's eyes grew wide.

"As I was saying, I can't wait to stay with Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki." She exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." Haru chuckled.

"Who's staying with us?" Kyo asked while eating dinner. Shigure continued to smile. "Kira Shaeed." He repeated. Yuki and Kyo found it harder to believe the second time.

"Sha-chan!" Tohru exclaimed. "How exciting!"

"Why is she staying here?" Yuki wondered.

"Well with all the confusion with her move to the main house, she doesn't have anywhere to stay. So Haru and her came by this afternoon and I accepted her into our humble home." Shigure explained.

"She's moving to the main house?" Tohru questioned.

"Huh? Oh yes didn't I tell you Tohru? I'm sorry I should have remembered. I told Yuki and Kyo but I must have forgotten you. I'm terribly sorry." Shigure apologized.

"No it's all right." Tohru said.

"Why is she moving any way?" Kyo asked.

"Yes it does seem peculiar that Akito would let her." Yuki wondered.

"Well there was a strange 'incident' at the main house the other day."

"What type of incident?" Yuki asked.

"No one knows for sure. There are actually only four people who know. Akito, Haru, Hatori, and Kira."

"I bet Hakkai would know. He's her brother isn't he?" Tohru guessed.

"That's a great idea Tohru! Kyo bring Hakkai over and we'll ask him." Shigure requested. Kyo pounded his fist on the table and stood in frustration.

"I'm not going to do that! He's a kid not an information desk! What ever happened with his sister is between him, her, and anyone else involved! I'm not going to interrogate him just to feed your curiosity, you dam dog!" Kyo yelled. He stomped out of the room with his bowel and put it in the sink. Then he left to his room to sulk.

"He has a point, for once. Let's not stick our noses where they don't belong." Yuki agreed.


	17. Run Away

Chapter Seventeen: Run away

Hello! It's good to see you all again! I'm afraid that I may be updating late next week. See my mother is going out of town and I need to stay at a friend's house. Although I love said friend, she has no Internet. So I'll try to update on Monday but I just thought I'd let you all know so you aren't running around the room in circles screaming, "Where is it? Where is it! She's abandoned us!" Okay enjoy chapter seventeen!

Kira had still not visited Kisa. She worked up the courage once in a while but whenever she went to visit her she lost her nerve. She had all of her things ready to stay at Shigure's house. All of her belongings were in cardboard boxes. Hatsuharu had at least gotten all of the items out of the guest room, however there was still some cleaning to be done. She stood in her living room for a moment. Next time she saw this place she would be moving out of it, if Haru ever finished the guest room. She sighed and locked up the apartment, then left for Shigure's house. She had actually forgotten how long a walk it was, and when she had finally reached the house she was very tired. Yuki came to the door and helped her with her suitcase.

"This is it?" he asked weighing the bag in his hands. "It's not very much."

"Well I won't be staying for long. Just a little while so I don't need that much." He showed her to Tohru's bedroom.

"So I'll be sharing with Tohru, then?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid space is a bit limited but it's a big bed, so you shouldn't feel crowded." Yuki informed. Kira sighed.

"No it's not space. I was just hoping that I would get to share a room with you." Yuki blushed a violent red and Kira laughed. "Just kidding."

"Oh! Right, of course you were." Yuki stammered.

"So where is the bathroom?" she asked moving right along. Yuki showed her around the house and informed her of the Sohma customs. Kira agreed to do her own laundry and pay for her expenses as long as she stayed there. Kira was not very pleased at the idea of sharing a room with Tohru Honda. She didn't have anything against her; it was just that sharing a room in general made her uncomfortable. She had never shared a room with anyone, especially within the last two years in which she didn't even sleep. Yuki wasn't comfortable with a girl who wasn't aware of the family curse living there. He hadn't minded so much when Tohru moved in, but Kira gave him a weird feeling. Something about her rang strange to him. It wasn't necessarily bad, just strange. Yuki and her sat at the dinning room table.

"Where is everyone?" Kira wondered.

"The idiot is on the roof, Tohru is working, and god knows where Shigure is." Yuki replied.

"So we're alone?" Kira asked.

"Seems that way." Yuki answered. Kira sighed.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kira offered. Before Yuki could answer his stomach let out a huge growl. They both giggled.

"There's your answer." Yuki chuckled and Kira got up to make them something to eat.

Kisa once again sat outside of Akito's room. She shook a bit more than last time. She didn't have the comforting words of Kira to back her up this time. She was truly alone now. What had she done to anger Kira so much? She looked up at the door opening and Shigure walking out. He put his hand on Kisa's shoulders and nodded for her to go in. She took a deep breath and entered the dark room. Akito's smiling malevolent eyes greeted her. She gulped and sat in front of him. He started to stroke her hair.

"How are you Kisa?" He asked in a bittersweet voice. She didn't respond. Her voice didn't work! "I asked you a question!" he said a little louder.

"F-fine." She stumbled finally finding her voice. Akito heard the fear in her voice and smiled at it.

"How are the dance lessons?" he asked.

"I…I haven't been taking any." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because, Ane-san doesn't come over anymore." She muttered. Akito stopped stroking her hair and began to pace the room slowly.

"Do you know why?" Akito asked. Knowing the answer perfectly well. Kisa shook her head. "Because she hates you."

"N-no that's not-" she started.

"Why won't she see you anymore? She hasn't called or come by at all." Akito pointed out.

"But-"

"Don't you understand?" he yelled. Kisa winced at his voice. "First Hiro won't talk to you, now Kira. There seems to be a pattern." Kisa looked up at Akito.

"I never said anything about Kira."

"It was obvious that this 'Ane-san' was her."

"How do you know her?" she asked.

"She came to see me." Akito stopped pacing and looked at Kisa with dark eyes.

"Everyone at school ignores you! Hiro avoids you, and now so does your precious Ane-san. You are alone!" he whispered.

"What about Tohru?" she wondered.

"You don't deserve the kindness she gives you. How long do you think it will take for her to abandon you as well?" She closed her eyes and shook her head violently.

"No! No stop saying those things! I'm not alone!" she shouted. Akito smiled at his success as the child wept.

Shigure watched Kisa, red eyed, walk from the room to Hatori's car. He sighed and walked home. When he entered he saw Kira and Yuki at the table.

"Welcome home Mr. Sohma." Kira greeted.

"Where were you?" Yuki questioned.

"I was at the main house. I was visiting Akito before he saw Kisa."

"Huh? Kisa was there?" Yuki asked. Shigure nodded.

"Yes, and she came out crying." Kira was a bit taken aback. "Yuki maybe you should go talk to her. You know a lot about dealing with Akito." Shigure suggested.

"You're right." Yuki stood and headed over to Kisa's immediately. Kira remained in the dinning room thinking.

"I wonder how she's going to take this." Shigure asked. "After no one would visit her or encourage her after her last visit with Akito what will happen to her. She must have been vulnerable already and I imagine Akito's made it worse." Shigure guessed. She looked at the ground and stood up to go unpack in her room.

Yuki arrived at Kisa's house, and went directly to Kisa's room. He saw the little girl packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She quickly turned. "Are you running away?"

"I don't want to stay in a place where I'm not wanted." Kisa yelled.

"What makes you think that?"

"He said. Akito said that Ane-san and Hiro don't like me anymore. And it's only a matter of time before Onee-chan hates me too."

"Kisa no one hates you." Yuki assured walking toward Kisa.

"Not yet! All the kids at school don't like me, Akito is horrible!"

"That doesn't matter. There are lots of people who like you!"

"I don't deserve that!" she shouted.

"You can't runaway! It won't solve anything!" Yuki yelled grabbing the suitcase, Kisa held fast to it. Yuki tugged at it. They heard footsteps enter the room. They turned to see Kira entering.

"Yuki let go of the suitcase." He did. Kisa stared at her teacher. "Are you running away again?" she asked.

"Yes! And this time for good!" she exclaimed.

"Kisa, honey, your problems are just going to be here when you get back."

"I'm not coming back!"

"So where are you going to go?" Kira asked. Kisa looked at the ground. "I ran away once when I was seven I can't remember why. I'm going to tell you something, it doesn't matter how far or fast you run because sooner or later your problems are going to catch up with you. Do you want them to crash down on you when you're cold, tired, and alone? Or would you rather have someone who cares about you there with you?" Kisa continued to stare at the ground. Kira stepped closer to her apprentice.

"You wouldn't talk to me at all. He said you didn't like me anymore." Kisa said.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Akito." Kira put a hand under the girl's chin. "Tohru loves you. I love you, and so dose Hatori, and Haru, and Yuki. Right?" she asked turning to the boy. He nodded. "See, we want to help you. We like you Kisa, regardless of what Akito says." Kisa began to cry a little. "I can't stop you from running away Kisa, but no matter who or where you are, you can't escape your problems. They follow you everywhere. You have to deal with them sooner or later." Kira said thinking of her own ordeal. She couldn't hide from her guilt by ignoring Kisa. It would just cause both of them more problems. Kisa dropped her suitcase and hugged her teacher. Kira hugged back and comforted the little girl. "I thought you h-hated m-me! You wouldn't c-come visit me or t-talk to me. And I was scared that you hated me." She cried.

"I know, I know." Kira cooed and stroked the girl's hair. "I'm sorry."

"H-he said I don't d-deserve-"

"Doesn't matter! He's wrong! You deserve all the love in the world!"

Yuki went home. Kisa and Kira stayed behind and talked for a while longer, but on the way home, Yuki couldn't help but feel that the whole speech was somewhat familiar. Kira soon came home afterwards and Tohru was home and Kyo had come off the roof. Dinner was on the table and there was a place for Kira next to Yuki. He leaned over to talk to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. Everything is going to be fine." She guaranteed.

I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has ever reviewed! And especially thank two people who have been very supportive throughout this entire fan fic. First of all, the person who started all reviews! Angel of Mercy! I honestly believe that no one would have ever reviewed had you not done it first! Thank you!

Second I want to thank cemeterydemon for being so supportive and cheering me on. She ties for most reviews of this story with Nyrocat with a total of seven reviews! Thank you both!

Thanks to Kamu-san, Kyae Sohma, angel of Mercy, and Cemeterydemon for their lovely reviews for chapter sixteen. Keep it up guys! See you next time!

Love,

Pyra A. Thompson


	18. A Thousand Words

Chapter Eighteen: A thousand words

There seems to be a growing number of KiraxKyo fans out there, so I decided to add in a little something, before we got into an important part of the story line. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that this chapter doesn't spoil any future couples I have planned. Hee, hee, hee. Anyway thank you to Nyrocat, Kyae Sohma, Rose of Death, cemetarydemon, Angel of Mercy (Captain Jack Loves you), and Lucy (don't fall you'll miss the good part). I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. There was something going on with Monday and Sunday I wasn't home. So I'm sorry about the delay, thanks for being so patient! Enjoy!

Kira went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hatsuharu had come over to talk to her. She once again walked home from school with Haru, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Yuki had been kind, however distant from her since she had arrived two days ago. Which she supposed was better than how Kyo and Tohru treated her. Kyo would act distant but not kind. He yelled at her constantly, however it seemed that he yelled at everyone constantly. Tohru was very kind to Kira and not at all distant. She would offer to do Kira's laundry, cook for her, and whenever Kira appeared to be tired Tohru would franticly ask if she had a cold and offer to take care of her. Kira didn't exactly mind Tohru being concerned about her; she just wasn't used to being fussed over so much. All of this made her feel lonely, Kira wasn't looking for a mother or for two boys to ignore her. She wanted someone to talk too. She considered Shigure on several occasions but his resemblance to Ananzi was too much for her to handle. Finally Haru came over to visit after school.

"Are they treating you right?" he asked.

"Fine, I just can't help that feeling that I'm…" she trailed off. Haru looked up from his tea.

"That you're?" he pressed.

"That I'm being avoided." She filled in.

"Kyo doesn't like strangers very much." Hatsuharu explained.

"Not just him, but Yuki too. He and I got along just last week, but ever since I got here he's been acting like he doesn't want to look at me."

"Did you say anything strange to him?" Haru wondered.

"Well, I asked if I could share a bed with him. But I was just kidding."

"Yuki's always acted distant from people, even me. You should just try to get to know him better." Haru suggested.

"Whatever. On to more important things: did you finish the room?"

"Of course. You're moving in this weekend, as long as you're all packed and we find some movers we're all set."

"I've been packed for a while, as for movers all we've got are me, you, and Yuki."

"Momiji too. Kisa and Hiro want to help as well." Haru added.

"Hiro? Is that the ram?" she whispered.

"Yeah. He's got a crush on Kisa so she roped him into helping."

"Aren't there child labor laws on making them move my stuff."

"Not if they volunteered." Yuki walked into the room.

"OH! Haru you're still here?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to Kira for a while so I wanted to talk to her a bit."

"What are you mean? You spend all day in class with her and you walk home with her everyday." Kyo said entering the dinning room.

"Yes and when she moves in you'll probably be seeing a lot more of her." Yuki assumed. Haru wore a shocked look on his face.

"I guess I never realized that." Haru said. Kyo sat at the table next to Haru, and Yuki sat across from him next to Kira.

"If you wouldn't mind, Kira would you get me some tea as well?" Yuki requested.

"Uh, sure." Kira consented.

"Hey, make me some to would ya!" Kyo demanded. Yuki slapped him.

"Get your own stupid cat." Kyo rubbed his head, and got up and followed Kira into the kitchen. Yuki watched them go, and then leaned across the table to whisper to Haru. "Why did Akito let her stay with you?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Haru asked sipping his tea.

"You know it's not like that!"

"I know, I know. But why does it matter to you?"

"Just seems weird that he would let her stay. With miss Honda it was different she knew the curse, Kira doesn't." Haru drank more of his tea. Kira and himself had done what they were told and not told anyone that she knew the curse.

"Maybe he trusts her." Haru giggled.

"This is not a joke! You know as well as I do that he's got to be planning something!"

"Once again, why do you care so much?" Haru asked again. Yuki clenched his fist.

"I don't know. It's just that the thought of her being hurt because of us, or forgetting about us makes me uneasy." Haru looked up from his tea.

"Yuki do you…" Haru started.

"Do I…?"

"Do you like her?" Haru asked.

"No!" Yuki shouted. Then remembered he was supposed to be quiet while Kyo and Kira were in the kitchen. "She's great and everything. She's smart, pretty, nice, athletic…" Yuki thought about Kira showing him dance steps. "She just kind of reminds me of someone." Yuki clarified.

"Who?" Yuki tried to think of the person that Kira resembled. There was someone but the memory was just beyond his reach. "That's right, I forgot, you're in love with Tohru." Yuki was about to object to this when he heard the teakettle whistle.

"I don't even know Kira all that well." Yuki said, pretending to forget about the Tohru comment.

"She thinks you don't like her. You've been acting distant since she's gotten here."

"I'm afraid of something, there's something I'm afraid of if I get to close to her." Yuki admitted.

"Why don't you," Haru suggested setting down his empty cup, "just talk to her more at least. You don't have to ignore her completely."

Kira filled up the kettle and set it on the stove. Kyo just leaned up against the counter. "You know, I don't need any help." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, um…the first time we met, was when Hakkai took me to a dance lesson right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what they say about us. That we met before that."

"Yeah, Haru insist that I…well that we…um," Kira began to blush as she searched for the proper words to describe what had happened between the two of them.

"Met before that?" Kyo offered matching her blush, but trying desperately to hide it.

"Yes! Met before that."

"Well, I don't remember that."

"Neither do I. And I certainly think that I'd remember something like that."

"Me too. I don't think I'd forget…um…meeting you." His face became redder.

"Is this why you haven't spoken to me?" Kira wondered.

"Sort of."

"I can understand. It's probably hard to talk to someone who you've been rumored to have cuddled in the street with." Kira joked. They both heard a loud "no" from the dinning room and looked at the door. Shrugging it off, Kira took the whistling kettle off of the stove and poured the water.

"Anyway, I don't know if we did that or not, but…well…um" Kyo scratched his head. How should he put this?

"Yes?" Kira wondered.

"Well, I mean, the way Hakkai talks about you, you seem like a nice person. And from what I can gather you're pretty cool, so if we did…um…'meet' I wouldn't mind." Kira looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked. Kyo blushed again.

"You're not the kind of person I'd be ashamed to hang around with." Kira smiled.

"So does this mean, you're going to try and talk to me a bit more?" Kira asked picking up the tray of tea.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said and took the tray to carry it for her.

"No problem." She said and opened the door for him.

Kyo and Kira came out of the kitchen with the tea; they refilled Haru's glass, and filled Kyo's and Yuki's.

"This tea is delicious Kira!" Yuki praised.

"Thanks it's my mom's recipe." She thanked.

"Kira," Haru said, "what was your mother's name?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you. It was Serena." Yuki felt very dizzy. He was once again over come with the feeling of familiarity. That name seemed even more familiar than Kira's. His memories swirled in his brain and he nearly collapsed. Kira felt his forehead. "Yuki! Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing I'm just a little dizzy. I think I should go up to my room now." He said standing. He almost fell over, but Haru caught him.

"I'll help you." He said, and Him and Kira walked Yuki upstairs, where as Kyo drank Yuki's tea. After they laid Yuki down in his bed Hatsuharu left to get Yuki's tea for him. Kira examined the room. It was clean, almost bare, no posters or anything. There were very few books and it seemed as if this room was merely only a place where he slept. Yuki let out a hoarse cough. Kira reached into her pocket to get a cough drop. Instead she pulled out a tattered picture of her mother. Yuki reached down and picked it up. "Oh that's my mother." Kira said. But Yuki never heard, his head throbbed in uncontrollable pain as memories flashed back before him. He saw faces and heard voices he didn't recognize. Everything from nine years ago was coming back to him.


	19. Two Days In February

Chapter Nineteen: Two days in February

Hello, I won't take up too much of your time cause I'm sure you're in suspense, so I just want to say that this whole chapter is told in third person view and not in Yuki's POV.

Pyra

The February weather was cold as usual. Ananzi was dressed in a long black coat. He was headed to Serena's house to visit her, her seven year-old daughter Kira, and her new born Hakkai. He felt that it was his duty as the spider god to know the children of his servant. Besides, Kira would be working for him eventually, and Hakkai would be necessary for his plan. They lived in a town close to Tokyo, and Ananzi didn't see why Serena was so fixated on living in such a small town, he himself preferred the big city. He knocked on the door to their house and Serena answered it. She was a beautiful woman of 5'6 with incredible, long, curly, raven black hair. Her eyes were a deep, shimmering, green and her smile was just as glistening.

"Hello Ananzi. I was wondering when you would arrive. Please come in, would you like some tea?" she asked. Ananzi smiled and entered the warm home; he sat at an armchair and made himself comfortable.

"No thank you. I've just come to visit the children." He declined. Kira ran into the room and began to tug at her mother's gloved arm.

"Mommy! I want something to eat!" she demanded.

"Of course dear. I'll make something, why don't you visit with Ananzi." Serena suggested. Kira hid behind her mother.

"I don't want to he scares me!" she whined. Serena took her child's hand and led her to Ananzi, then left to the kitchen.

"How are you kitten?" Ananzi asked. Kira scowled at the spider.

"Not good at all!" she yelled. "Mommy is always paying attention to that stupid baby and she never has time for me!"

"But he's your brother." Ananzi reminded.

"So? He's not even technically my real brother!"

"You shouldn't say things like that kitten."

"It's just that," she said looking at the ground, "mommy's all I have and now that baby is taking her away." Ananzi sighed. He didn't want to do what he did next but he had no choice. It was necessary. He stood from his chair and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm sure," he started, "that if you run away when she finds you she'll only pay attention to you and no one else." Kira stared wide-eyed at the bathroom door that the spider had entered. She ran the words over and over again in her head, and the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She made up her mind! She would run away. First she needed money. She looked on the table and saw that Ananzi had left his wallet. Inside was a train ticket to Tokyo, and a folded up piece of paper with a map on it. She was very smart for a seven year old and she could read maps very well. Not that she needed much skill because this map was incredibly simple. She grabbed a backpack full of clothes and took a long look at her mother before she headed to the train station.

Serena screamed, dropped the food she'd been making, and almost killed Ananzi when she heard what he had done. She probably would have killed him had it not been for his control over her. She wanted to run after her child but Ananzi forced her to stay. He reassured that in a few hours he would be getting a call that would lead them to Kira.

Kira was scared when she got off the train. People were moving so fast and no one even noticed her. She took a deep breath and looked at the map. The building it led to was called "Sohma Estate". All the way to the Sohma estate no one looked at her or talked to her. When she arrived at the house a shiver ran up her spine and she froze in total fear. Something was wrong with this house, but she still wanted to go in. There was a delicious smell calling to her. Curiosity and hunger overwhelmed her and she climbed the wall. On the other side was the hugest house Kira had ever seen. She followed the smell to the side of the house to an open window. In the window there was a boy, he had medium silver hair and he looked to be about Kira's age. He seemed very depressed.

He turned around to look at her. There was a look of fear in his purple eyes but he slowly calmed down and just stared at her coldly.

"Why do you stare me down?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kira Shaeed." She introduced. The boy smiled.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Yuki Sohma." Kira smiled back, she had forgotten her hunger.

"What's wrong? You look really sad." She asked again.

"I hate it here. Trapped inside these walls. I want to leave." He said.

"Why are you trapped here?"

"Because my mother sold me to someone, and they won't let me leave." Kira frowned. She felt sorry for the poor boy, then her face lit up with a bright idea.

"Runaway with me!" She suggested. Yuki gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I was mad at my mom so I ran away. But I'm feeling much better now, so I'm going to go back. You can come to if you want!"

"I don't know you very well." Yuki said.

"So you can get to know me. Your mom doesn't want you right? So I'm sure mine will be glad to have you around!" Yuki smiled the idea was beginning to appeal to him.

"Why did you runaway if it was so great?" he wondered.

"Cause I got a little brother and he was getting so much attention." She groaned.

"I'm sure you don't want anyone else around hogging all of your mother's affection."

"Nuh-uh!" she yelled. "It'd be different with you, cause you're my age so you and I can just pay attention to each other." She explained.

"All right. I'll run away with you." He agreed. After he took some clothes from his dresser and put them into Kira's backpack, she helped him out of the window and helped him climb the wall. Yuki had changed from his robes into some shorts so he could run fast. Since they were so short it was easy for Kira and Yuki to sneak onto the train to head back to Kira's house. She told him all about her mother. He told Kira about what happened with his family and about the horrible Akito. She told him about what her father told her when she was five. "He said that my mom would die because of me. He said that it was all my fault and that I was nothing but a burden." She started to cry and Yuki put his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to die and it is all my fault." She cried.

"It's no one's fault, when someone dies. It's just what happens. We aren't supposed to live forever." Yuki comforted. Kira dried her eyes, and all the way home her and Yuki talked about their families.

Akito was not pleased. He couldn't, or rather his servants couldn't, find Yuki anywhere. He wondered how stupid one had to be to lose an eight year old. The gates had not been open he had to have climbed the wall, but how would a boy so weak and small be able to do so?

"Hatori!" Akito yelled. The eighteen-year-old Hatori rushed into the room.

"Yes Akito?" he asked.

"Get the phone. I need to call The Spider God." Akito demanded and Hatori obeyed.

Ananzi hung up the phone. He walked over to a distraught Serena on her couch.

"See I told you they would call." He said. Serena looked up at him. "Kira it seems has picked up a rat and is bringing him home with her. The Jade Emperor wants me to bring it back. Go fetch it for me would you?" Ananzi requested lighting a cigarette. Serena's husband, Hakkai's Father, was in the room watching the baby boy, so Serena knew that he was safe. Knowing that it would help her find her daughter she stood and headed for the door. "Wait!" Ananzi stopped her. "Don't you want to know where to at least look?" Serena turned around and her green eyes glowed. "You can easily hunt down a mouse, if you're a cat." She replied and headed out the door.

Kira and Yuki held hands down the street toward Kira's house. However, the farther they walked the more Kira didn't recognize where they were. Soon Kira had no idea as to where they were or how to get anywhere from there. They stopped on a street corner to rest for a moment. The skies grew dark as the sun set.

"I'm sorry, I think we're lost." Kira admitted sadly. Yuki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can find our way to your house." Kira smiled at him. They heard a loud CLANK in the distance and looked over to see some suspicious looking young men. They turned their attention toward Kira and Yuki and started to walk towards them. Yuki, feeling that they were in danger, grabbed Kira's hand and started to lead her back in the direction they came. Kira tried her hardest to keep up to Yuki's fast pace, but he seemed to be moving faster and faster. She noticed that the men had followed them and were also moving faster. Yuki held tight to Kira's hand and broke into a quick run. Kira unable to match his speed, tripped, and sprained her ankle. Yuki tried to help her up but to no avail. She couldn't run very fast to begin with, but now, with a hurt ankle, she'd be even slower. Just as the men were standing over them, an unseen force knocked them down. Yuki stared in awe at the beautiful gloved women who was punching the thugs to a bloody pulp. It did not take much to scare the men away, and they quickly ran from the woman, who then turned her attention to the two youngsters. She bent down and picked up Kira in her arms.

"What were you thinking!" Serena yelled hugging her daughter tightly. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry mommy!" Kira apologized. "But when Ananzi said-"

"Never mind what Ananzi said, you don't have to listen to him yet." Serena set her daughter down and noticed Yuki staring wide-eyed at her. "Who are you?" she asked. Kira grabbed Yuki's hand and brought him to her mother.

"Mom, this is Yuki Sohma. Can I keep him?" Kira asked.

Yuki sipped some tea in Kira's bedroom. He wondered if he would be allowed to stay here. In the room next to him a man was taking care of, which Yuki could assume was, Kira's brother. Kira walked into her room and sat next to Yuki.

"Mom says that you can stay the night."

"Will I be allowed to live here?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, Mom says she'll think about it. But she seems to really like you so I think you might be allowed." Kira said with hope. Yuki smiled at her. Serena came in.

"It's time for bed Kira, Yuki." Serena ordered. Yuki had changed into his pajamas and because of the limited space he and Kira shared a bed. The next morning Kira woke Yuki up for breakfast. As the sleepy rat stared at his plate he wondered what it was that was in front of him.

"Don't tell me you've never had pancakes before?" Serena asked with a warm smile that made Yuki blush. Yuki shook his head.

"They're really good! Try them!" Kira urged from across the table. As Yuki stuffed the syrup soaked pastries into his mouth he felt very warm inside. "Mom, have you decided if Yuki can stay with us?" Kira asked. Serena sighed with a sad look on her face. She quickly put on a smile.

"Maybe I should take you two to the park today so you can play in the snow." Serena suggested. Kira's face lit up in delight. Yuki didn't have many winter clothes packed so he had to borrow Kira's jacket and winter gloves. The park was covered in clean white snow. It looked soft, pure, and undisturbed. Kira didn't hesitate to, literally, jump right into it. Yuki was about to follow in suit when Serena held him back. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute." She said Yuki sat on a bench next to the woman. "Why do you want to stay with us?" she asked. Yuki sighed.

"I really like Kira. She's nice to me and she says you're nice too." He said. Serena leaned over and looked Yuki in the eye.

"Anything else?" she queried.

Yuki looked at the ground. Akito crossed his mind and he winced. "I don't want to go back to that house. I hate it there." Serena put her arm around Yuki and pulled him close to her careful not to embrace him. She was so warm and she smelled like syrup. He wondered if all mothers smelled this way? It could have just been that that morning they'd eaten pancakes, but Yuki felt that for some reason all mothers had a sweet smell of some delicious food. His mother never held him like this.

"I can't stop you from running away, but no matter who or where you are you can't hide from your problems sooner or later they catch up with you."

"Does that mean I can't stay with you?"

"In all truth I would like you to stay with us. But you can't. You have to deal with your problems."

"It's worse than you think it is."

"Probably, but how long do you think it will take for them to find you?" Serena asked. Yuki was overcome with a feeling of realization. If Akito tracked him down, found him with Kira and Serena, what would he do to them? Yuki winced once more at the thought. Serena pulled him away from her. Yuki felt cold now that he couldn't be held warmly any more.

"I have to take you back, but I don't have to take you back now. You can play and enjoy your time on the outside of those walls." Yuki looked into Serena's warm eyes then looked at Kira waiting for him to go play with her. He stood and ran to help her make a snowman. He would do what was necessary to keep Kira and Serena safe. He didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

Yuki and Kira both fell asleep in the car on the way home, and Serena had to carry them inside and set them in bed. She gently touched their cold faces lovingly then quietly left the room. Ananzi was sitting in the living room smoking a cigarette as usual.

"What do you want?" Serena asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Akito grows impatient. He wants his rat back."

"I know. I can do it tomorrow." Serena agreed regret strong in her voice.

"Don't fret about it. At least you gave him a good time while he was on the outside."

Serena sat shotgun to Ananzi in his car on the way to the Sohma estate. Yuki sat next to Kira in the back holding her hand. He was scared. He wondered what Akito would do when he learned that Kira had taken him away. He was dressed in traditional robes that Ananzi had given him and Kira was dressed in a light blue yukata, with her hair pinned up. Serena was also dressed formally, in a black yukata. As they drove into the Sohma estate Yuki felt like he'd rather jump out of the moving vehicle than risk seeing Akito. Instead he remained in the car, due to the trembling little hand next to him. He didn't want to run from his problems and burden Kira with them. Akito saw Serena and Ananzi first. They seemed to be trying to negotiate Yuki's return. In the end Yuki, Kira, and Hatori all went into Akito's room as Serena and Ananzi exited. Before he entered Serena lightly kissed his forehead. He smelt the aroma of syrup once more and tried to remember how good it was. Yuki felt himself beginning to cry, he knew that there was only one reason Hatori would come into the room with them.

"I have decided," Akito said playing with a bird that rested on his hand, "that this girl has been a bad influence on you. Therefore her memories shall be erased."

"No!" Yuki shouted standing. "I don't want her to forget!" Akito's cold eyes turned to the rat.

"Yuki, I am the head of this family. What I say goes. She has too." Hatori sat in front of Kira and put his hand over her eyes, and held her arm with the other.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said. Kira tried to pull herself free from Hatori's grasp but found herself powerless against the older boy. Akito had stood and walked over to the three.

"Kira no!" Yuki yelled and attempted to run to her, however Akito grabbed him and held fast.

"Watch. This is going to be fun." Akito said malevolently. Yuki watched in horror as Kira fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Akito let go and Yuki charged to her sleeping body. "Kira! Please don't forget me!" he begged.

"Hatori, erase his memories as well." Akito ordered. Hatori put his hand over Yuki's eyes.

"I won't forget. Kira I swear I won't forget you." Yuki promised. Everything went black and he collapsed into Hatori's lap.

Yuki's eyes opened and he was laying in the lap of the sixteen year old Kira. She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right!" she cheered. "Hatori came over, you had a minor asthma attack but you should be fine. You fell asleep in my lap and I didn't want to risk waking you." Yuki smiled at her lovingly. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," he said lifting himself up to her, "everything is fine." He gently kissed her and fell asleep once more in the lap of a confused and blushing Kira Shaeed.

Thank you to cemetarydemon, Rose of Death, Kyae Sohma, Sora Hanasawa, and Angel of mercy (Ha! As if I would ever STOP trucking!) for all your wonderful reviews! I've never been to Japan, and despite what I know about it, I don't know anything about the weather. I have no idea if it snows in February. So I'm sorry for that mistake if it was made. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! This chapter title! It's one of my Favorite Goo Goo Dolls Songs; actually a lot of chapters are Goo Goo Dolls song titles, have you noticed? You guys sure are lucky. You didn't have to wait a full week for this cliffhanger. Anyway, see you next week!


	20. On the Lie

Chapter Twenty: On the Lie

Hey, if any of you have ever read 'Legal Drug' then you may recognize the characters Kakei and Kudo. It's a fanfic and I'm allowed to do crossovers. I don't own Legal Drug. Thank you to Sora Hanasawa, Rose of Death, Cemetarydemon (That was the best review ever! Yes yuki has remembered everything now.), Daisy, Kyae Sohma, Angel of Mercy (If it meant that I could still truck I may resort to pushing it. Or getting drummers and harem boys to push it for me!) for reviewing! Please enjoy.

Pyra

It had been two more days since Kira had arrived at the Sohma house. It had also been two days since Yuki had kissed Kira. He hadn't said anything about it and she figured it had just been the result of him being sick. However, Yuki had been acting less distant towards her since it had happened. Which was the exact opposite of what was happening with Haru. He had walked in the moment Yuki had kissed Kira, and he was really angry about it. When Kira claimed nothing was going on, Haru said to just forget it; He didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wondered if he was jealous. In any case, Haru had not come to visit her or walk her home since it had happened. He barely spoke to her in class and he wouldn't even look at Yuki. "He has his own girlfriend. Besides, what business is it of his if I kiss someone? It's not like we were ever a couple or anything." Kira said to herself. Then she remembered him kissing her in the rain. What had that been? They had discussed that it was for comforting reasons only, but surely there would have been other ways to console her? The Sohma family was full of men who kissed people for no apparent reason. She violently shook her head. She decided to forget the entire thing. Just as she excited her room she almost bumped into Yuki who was outside her door.

"Uh…Yuki, hi. I um didn't see you there." She stuttered.

"I came to see if you were awake yet. If you don't hurry we'll be late for school."

"Oh that's nice of you." She looked into his purple eyes and couldn't help the memory of the kiss flash through her mind. "I wouldn't want to kiss- I mean miss, miss school." She was nervous all of the sudden. He smiled at her.

"Good, well we're waiting down stairs, so hurry up." He said walking down the stairs to Tohru and Kyo. Kira slapped herself on the forehead for her idiocy.

Yuki had been struggling with the decision of weather or not to tell Kira about their past together. It was a choice he'd been trying to decide on for two days. Would she even remember? Tohru and Kyo left the house together and Yuki decided that he and Kira would leave together. Kira came down dressed in her school uniform with of course her gloves. She chose to wear the same style uniform as Tohru, with the short skirt, rather than the knee length or ankle length. She had her hair styled as it usually was, pulled back with a clip.

"Where are Kyo and Tohru?" she asked descending the stairs.

"They went on ahead."

"Oh," Kira blushed, "So I guess it's just you and me walking together?"

"That's right." Yuki said smiling and opening the door for Kira. In some ways Yuki was like a prince, except for the fact that a prince would explain why he kissed a girl he barley knew. Kira was unbelievably nervous. When they were almost to school Yuki stopped Kira and sat her on a bench.

"There's something I need to tell you." Yuki said in an unreadable tone. Kira gulped.

"Yes? What is it?" Kira was beginning to shake. Was he going to kiss her again?

"The day I fainted," he began.

"Yes?" she pressed urgently. Finally, she was going to get her explanation.

"I had a dream, about you, and your mother."

"All right…" she said.

"Any way I think that-"

"You should get to school Kitten. You'll be late." Came the voice of Ananzi. This man truly had horrible timing. Kira turned to face the spider god.

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't take that tone with me! I came here because I don't want you to miss school, now get going." Ananzi ordered. Kira, not being able to disobey, stood and continued in the direction to school. Yuki stood to follow her but Ananzi put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and held him back. "Stay for a minute, won't you?" Yuki nodded in agreement. Kira hesitated at first to leave Yuki behind, but a stern look from Ananzi sent her away. After he was sure that she was gone Ananzi turned his attention to Yuki.

"What were you going to tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki played dumb.

"Listen up rat boy, I don't have time for you to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. So if you could just answer me in short quick answers that would be great." Ananzi ordered.

"I got my memory back." Yuki sighed. Ananzi smiled.

"Did you now? Good job." Ananzi praised. "So I assume you were going to remind her?"

"Yes. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I am."

"That's great. But I think it's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I'm all for her memories returning, I didn't even want them erased in the first place. But you can't go about it the way you are. She may not believe you."

"So how do you think I should do this?" Yuki asked.

"How should WE do this, both of us are going to go through with this." Ananzi said as he lit a cigarette.

As Kira was walking away from Yuki she felt an awful mixture of worry and disappointment. On the one hand she hoped Ananzi wouldn't do anything creepy or embarrassing. On the other hand, she was dieing of curiosity about what Yuki was going to tell her. She had patiently waited for two days to learn why Yuki had kissed her and just as he was about to tell her, Ananzi interrupts.

"Boyfriend troubles." Hatsuharu spat from behind the corner. She looked at him confused. "I saw you talking to Yuki."

"He is not my boyfriend." She corrected and continued walking, Haru followed her.

"Come on! You must really think I'm stupid!"

"I think you are acting stupid!" she yelled.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that there isn't anything going on between you two? Especially after all the obvious clues!"

"What clues? This I have to hear." She said stopping in front of Haru and crossing her arms waiting for an explanation. Haru clearly was not expecting this reaction and was a bit surprised, and then he calmed and began his clarification.

"Well, you spend a lot of time with him. And you two are always laughing and smiling."

"So? I live with him, and he's a funny person."

"Yuki is no where near funny."

"Clearly you don't know him as well as I do."

"Right, because there's something going on between you!"

"I don't have to listen to this!" she groaned and stomped off. Haru jumped in front of her.

"I'm not done with my explanation." He yelled, Kira stood and waited again. "You talk to him a lot."

"That's your grand explanation?" she yelled.

"Yes." He said nervously.

"So let me get this strait: we talk, we laugh, we hang out a lot. So that means we're dating?"

"Yes." Haru confirmed. Kira rolled her eyes again and pushed passed Haru.

"That's a lot like our relationship. We do all of those things!" she shouted back to him. He ran to catch up with her.

"But he kissed you!" he yelled.

"You kissed me too!" she hollered. Haru was taken aback. He'd forgotten about the kiss.

"Yeah but that was…" he stumbled.

"That was nothing right?" she sounded a little like she was about to cry but Haru figured his ears must be mistaken. "Next time you get jealous, figure out why first, before you decide to come and yell at me. I'll see you in class." She said, once again pushing past him and walking towards school. She wiped her eyes and Haru stood there in total awe of the entire situation.

"This is the stupidest plan I've ever heard." Yuki said.

"Well if you don't like it we can always call on some aliens to help us out and in exchange we can give them Australia." Ananzi suggested.

"All right so it's the second stupidest plan I've ever heard." Yuki admitted.

"This is going to work I have full confidence in it." Ananzi reassured.

"Couldn't we just show her a picture of me when I was younger?"

"Do you have any pictures of when you were younger?"

"Not in my reach, no."

"Then we're going to go with my plan." Ananzi confirmed.

"I don't think your plan is going to work." Yuki disagreed.

"I'm helping you purely out of the goodness of my heart, it's no skin off of my nose if Kira doesn't get her memories back."

"How are we going to deal with Akito when he finds out?" Yuki asked.

"We don't have time to waste on small details. Just keep this to yourself, make sure everyone is out of the house this afternoon, and that it's only you and Kira. I'll take care of the rest." Yuki nodded in agreement, and ran to school to get Kira. Ananzi smiled, everything was coming together quiet nicely.

Kira didn't even get to class, before Yuki showed up. He said that he needed to see her at home immediately. She figured that maybe they would finally get to discuss the kiss. She was still a bit angry from her argument with Haru so she wasn't sure she'd be able to concentrate in class. She agreed to go with him. It did seem questionable that Yuki would want to miss class. This was obviously very important. When they arrived back at the house Yuki made sure that Shigure was out of the house, possibly visiting Hatori, and Ananzi should arrive in a few minutes. Yuki led Kira up to his room; this only made Kira more nervous, however. He had her sit on his bed and he waited by the door for Ananzi to arrive. Kira was about to ask what was going on when there was a knock at the door and Yuki answered it. Kira was immediately infuriated when Ananzi entered the room. Then another man entered Yuki's bedroom. He was very beautiful; he had medium brown hair and green eyes with thin glasses over them. Kira was struck speechless by the man's beauty that she even forgot her anger towards Ananzi. The man held out a pretty hand and introduced himself. "Hello, you must be Kira. I'm Kakei." Kira shook the man's hand and nodded still overwhelmed. Then a second younger man entered the room. He looked almost identical to Kakei only he was much younger and he had no glasses. Kakei took the younger man by the arm and introduced him to Kira. "This is my employee Kudo Kazahaya." Kira shook his hand as well and this time blushed.

"I'm Kira Shaeed." She introduced. Kudo gave her a warm smile.

"Well if you two will get on the bed we can get started." Ananzi said.

"What?" Kira yelled blushing even deeper. This caused Kakei to laugh.

"Don't worry kitten, nothing…indecent is going to happen. You've lost something that they're going to help you get back. Now take off your gloves and sit on the bed." Ananzi ordered. Kira took off her gloves and sat on the bed with Kudo sitting across from her. Kudo looked at Kakei who gave him an encouraging nod. Kudo took a deep breath and held out his hands, palms up. Kira set her hands palms down onto his, at first nothing happened. But, when Yuki put his hands on theirs, like a bolt of lightning something struck through her and everything went black.

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Chapter twenty! Farthest I've ever written on ANYTHING! Say it with me "WHOO!" Thank you for reading this FF for so long! It brings tears to my eyes. T-T Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for the love! Pyra


	21. Truth Hurts

Chapter Twenty-One: Truth Hurts

Sorry it took me all day to update, but I just got a job at a place I've wanted to work at for years! So I finally worked up the courage to apply and they hired me! So I work weekends now. This means that update day has now been moved to Monday. So today is probably the last Sunday you'll hear from me unless something comes up. I want a shirt just like Hakkai's. That's an original thought people! I came up with it. Okay enjoy!

Yuki made Kira comfortable on his bed. She had not woken up yet, and he began to worry. He gently brushed her hair from her face and held her hand. Kudo and Kakei had left but Ananzi stayed. Yuki imagined that he was curious about if Kira would remember. Yuki had to admit, he was dieing from curiosity himself. He also began to wonder if anyone at school had noticed he'd gone.

In fact lots of people had noticed that he was absent, and most of them had seen him leave with Kira. When Hatsuharu heard this he was furious. However, instead of taking his anger out on the classroom, he held Black Haru in until after class so he could show Kira and Yuki his full rage at the currant situation.

Yuki was growing tired from waiting for Kira to wake up. But he didn't want to leave Kira's side, just in case she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and Yuki stood up.

"Kira! Are you okay?" he asked. She seemed confused at first. Then her eyes softened and she smiled at him.

"Yes." She slowly sat up and held her head in pain. "All of that, we forgot all of that." Yuki nodded. "Would you…please go I, uh, I need to be alone, for a minute." Yuki nodded silently and closed the door to his room.

"I guess I might as well go back to school." He said to himself and left. Kira stared at her ungloved hands. She followed the pattern of the intertwining marks. Her leash, her branding, her burden. She replayed the memory of her mother over and over again, until she finally broke down and wept at the thought of her dead mother. She wiped her tears away quickly and walked outside the door. "I know you're there Ananzi, come out." She said and without delay the spider god stepped out from his hiding place into the open.

"How do you feel kitten?" he asked.

"Like I saw something I wasn't supposed too."

"By whose definition?"

"Regardless, Akito will be angry when he finds out."

"He doesn't have to know." Ananzi advised. Kira gave him a sharp gaze.

"Why?" she asked.

"He could hurt someone."

"That's not what I meant!" she shouted. He looked up from his hands, which he'd been staring at the whole time, and sighed.

"I know what you meant."

"You have such great connections! Why didn't you get me to remember this sooner?" Ananzi took out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"When would I have had you remember it? It wouldn't have done me much good for you to remember someone who wasn't even in your life until now."

"Why did you make me runaway?" she asked calming a bit.

"I thought you'd have gotten it by now. You are a pawn, Kira. I wanted to have Akito owe me, should I need his services. I set out the train ticket and map to the Sohma house, knowing that you'd go there and find Yuki, a boy so torn up and lonely that he would jump at any chance to escape. Then you both ran away, I gave Yuki back and I get a favor when I need it." He explained cruelly. Kira was almost shocked at how blunt he was.

"But my memories…" she said feeling a lump rise in her throat again.

"Humph…yes that was a pain. But what do I care, as long as I got what I wanted out of it."

"But they're my memories!" she shouted, "You have no right to take them from me!" at this Ananzi's eyes grew cold and cruel. He extended one arm towards Kira and began to slowly close his fist as if squeezing an invisible ball. Kira screamed in utter pain and fell to the ground. Her heart felt like the life was being wringed from it. She couldn't breath! Her lungs were being compressed and it felt like every organ in her body was being squished. She struggled for breath and looked into the cruel eyes of the spider god. He didn't smile; he wore a face of pure superiority.

"Remember this kitten, I own you! I have every right to mistreat you and bully you and make you as miserable as I want to! This is your price, your punishment, accept it." He detached his grip from her and Kira gulped in air, and immediately felt her organs inflate again. "Next time I might not be so nice. Don't ever take that tone with me again." He ordered. Kira nodded clutching her throat. "Besides," he said smiling once more and walking down the stairs towards the front door, "it takes the rain to make you appreciate the sun. Someday you're going to thank me for all the things I've done for you." Kira still breathed heavily but found the strength to speak.

"Wait!" she asked. Ananzi stopped. "That young man, Kudo, where is he I need to talk to him." She breathed.

"I imagine that they're taking care of some business while they're here, so they're probably staying somewhere. I'll be sure to send them a thank you note for you." Ananzi said and continued out the door.

Kira didn't want to go to school. There was too much of a risk of running into Yuki. She sat on the couch in the living room. She had put her gloves on but she still could not turn away from her hands. Then Hatsuharu burst through the front door, out of breath and looking quite flustered.

"You! I want to have a word with you!" he yelled. "What is going on between you and Yuki? I demand an answer!" Kira stood up and rested her head on Haru's chest, careful not to embrace him. She thought about her mother, she thought about the memory she'd lost, and it made her cry. Haru was taken back. "Kira…what-" Haru started.

"Shut up!" she sobbed. "Just shut up and let me cry here for a minute. Please?" she asked. Haru's anger disintegrated, and he started to stroke her hair caringly.

"Okay." He agreed and let Kira weep into his chest. Later, Kira explained why she had been crying. The memory and everything that happened between her and Yuki, Haru was nothing short of speechless.

"Why did it make you cry so hard?" he asked when he recovered from the shock.

"I saw her, my mother, so vividly. Usually when I think about her I have trouble piecing things together, she looks too young or too old. Her voice was sweeter or softer or something. But this…this was her, in exact preservation. I haven't seen my mother for two years and I saw her so clearly, so alive and beautiful. She was out of my reach." Kira began to cry again. Hatsuharu handed her a Kleenex and she dried her eyes. "I'm never going to see her like that again. But I'll get over that. What I'm worried about now is how I'm supposed to act around Yuki." She admitted.

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I acted stupid, and immature." Haru apologized.

"Yes you did." Kira said bluntly. Haru looked up at her. "But I accept your apology." She smiled and he smiled back at her and they sat there for a while until Kira finally managed to convince him that she was okay and he could leave. He told her that if she needed to talk all she had to do was call him. She decided to go and talk to Akito. What she would say to him, she had no idea. Before she left she cleaned herself up and changed out of her school uniform into a green, plaid, pleated skirt. She put on a black tube top and matching knee-high boots, with of course her gloves. She fixed her hair and took a long deep breath, before leaving to the main house.

On her way to the main house, however, Kira ran into someone she wasn't expecting to see. "Hakkai!" she shouted to her younger brother. He wasn't even in his school uniform; instead he wore torn up jeans and a black T-shirt that read, "If silence is golden then talk is cheap." He jumped at the sound of his sister's voice then calmed.

"Hey Kira. What's up?" he asked.

"Don't 'what's up' me! Shouldn't you be in school?" she scorned.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked. Kira was taken aback.

"Why are you here and not school?"

"I just didn't feel like going. Besides, my grades are so good I could teach the class, one day won't kill my education."

"That's not the point, Hakkai. You shouldn't skip. Does your dad know?" Hakkai shook his head.

"No, he thinks I'm in school. Why aren't you in school?"

"Something came up." She said.

"Like what?" Kira sat him on a bench nearby and told him the whole story. He listened carefully. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to go tell Akito." At this Hakkai immediately stood up in anger and shock.

"WHY!" he shouted.

"Please Hakkai, don't make a big deal out of it."

"How can I not make a big deal out of this? Why are you going?" he yelled. Kira remained calm.

"He needs to know, it was his choice to have my memories suppressed. If he wants them that way again then that's what has to happen." She looked shamefully at the ground. Hakkai, although not calming, relaxed.

"It's because you want to forget." He stated. Kira looked up at him shocked.

"No! Of course not." She denied.

"If you tell him, he'll not only suppress the memory of Yuki, but also the Sohma's. You'll forget all of them and then move away."

"That might happen, but what makes you think I want it to?"

"You're still holding onto what your dad told you. You still think no one can love you. So you act cold and cruel, so that no one will talk to you. This time someone didn't buy it, you let someone in, and you're afraid."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled standing and starting to walk away. Hakkai followed her.

"You're afraid that you're going to get hurt, so you want to forget and leave so it doesn't happen! You want to shut out the world and hide!" Kira quickened her pace. She couldn't listen to this. Not now, not from Hakkai. "You act like a heartless evil woman, when in reality you're a scared little girl trapping herself behind walls so she doesn't have to deal with anything!"

"Shut up Hakkai! I maybe acting like a child but at least I can admit it!" she stopped in her tracks and turned to shout at her brother. "You act so damn high and mighty, like you're an adult! Why don't you quit telling me how to live my life and start focusing on your own!"

"You're one to talk! You're always telling me what to do!"

"Do you think I wanted a little brother to take care of all my life!" Hakkai took a minute to let what was just said to sink in.

"Then I'll leave." He ran off in the other direction, and Kira leaned up against the wall. She began to cry and slid down into a crouched position. "I just want to be left alone! I want everyone to leave me alone." She sobbed.

I've just found out that I had the entire story on the net all day! This means that for a total of almost 24 hours the ending was revealed! I was a little angry that no one told me this, but I'm sure you guys had your reasons. If anyone did read the ending, please don't tell anyone! Please! Then again, maybe no one read it. I'd like to thank Tainted Angel, FoxLuvr, Kamu-san, Nyrocat, Hyper-writer14, cemeterydemon, pyro-fire-love, Kyae Sohma, Lucy (I just seem to love those cliff hangers don't I ;) Seriously there are more cliffhangers than I remember writing.), and last but defiantly defiantly DEFINATLY not least Angel of Mercy (Alls fair in love war and Fan Fiction. I love how you put that! Ha, ha, ha! OMG! I never noticed that! Wow. I don't know why, it just turned out that way.) for reviewing. You guys are my drive, keep em' coming! BTW, this story is now on a community for OC characters. It seems like a hate community, but in any case if you like OC stories you guys should check it out. I feel kinda weird that the first community this was put on wassomething anti-OC but to each his own. Besides, I know you guys like this story right?Love and Huggles!

Pyra


	22. Remorse

Chapter Twenty-Two: Remorse

Hanejimashite! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 21. I liked writing it but it was really hard! I had so many ideas floating around my head that the rough draft of the chapter was really scattered and didn't make much sense. I really like the final draft though. Hope you did to! Thanks for reading, Enjoy. Love,

Pyra

Hakkai ran to the dojo. If she didn't want him around then he wouldn't be around. Then when he arrived at the dojo he found that Kyo wasn't there. It made sense. He must be in school. Hakkai went in anyway, hoping he could just wait until Kyo came back. Hakkai then slapped his forehead in awareness. In the heat of his argument with Kira he'd forgotten about something very important.

Kira got a hold of herself. She stood and was about to head towards Akito's house, then realized that perhaps she should find Hakkai and apologize. Where had he gone? What would she say to him if she could find him anyway? "Where could he have gone?" she asked herself.

"Probably to the dojo." A small scary voice came from beside her. She jumped. She hadn't noticed him but there beside her was a small boy of Hakkai's age. He had the same hair as Hakkai. This boy's eyes were dark and scary, but she'd seen them somewhere before.

"Um…Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Megumi Hanajima. I'm a friend of Hakkai's. You must be his sister." Megumi assumed and held his hand out to her. She hesitantly shook it.

"I am. Are you in his class?"

"No, we go to different schools. We're old acquaintances."

"Did you talk him into skipping school?" she yelled.

"No actually it was the other way around. But I don't think that you lecturing me on skipping school is going to have much affect considering your current situation." Kira sighed and slide back down to her crouching position on the wall. Megumi leaned up against the wall.

"So you heard all that huh?"

"Not all of it, I came in right about the time he said you were afraid of letting someone in."

"Where were you during the beginning?"

"Trying to convince a store clerk to give me candy bars for free." Megumi's melancholy voice almost scared Kira. "Do you feel bad about what you said?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"No."

"Then you should apologize." Kira looked up at the little boy next to her.

"I have to be some where."

"He's right. You do push people away."

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"You're closing yourself off from the world so you don't have to face it. Now you're even pushing your own brother away."

"That's not true! I want to apologize, I just have somewhere to be."

"Of course you want to apologize, but you'd much rather hide or runaway."

"That's not true!"

"You must really like the place you're headed too."

"No not really. I actually hate it."

"So if it's not true then why is going somewhere you hate more important then making up with the only family you have?" Kira was overcome with realization.

"Because I-"

"Because you want to be alone." Megumi intruded.

"I don't have to listen to this." She said standing and walking towards Akito's.

"Well I'm going back to school. If you change your mind the dojo is about three blocks that way then two lefts." Megumi directed walking off to school.

Hakkai wondered if he should head back to get Megumi. But there was too much of a risk of running into Kira. He didn't want to talk to her if she didn't want him around. He kept running those last words through his head. Was he really that much trouble? It was her fault anyway; she didn't have to take care of him. He never asked her too!

"You shouldn't slouch." Suggested a creepy voice from his side. Hakkai jumped. Then calmed realizing it was only Megumi.

"Man, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I forgot you were with me. Sorry." Hakkai apologized.

"It's okay, I got to meet your sister." Megumi said in his monotone voice.

"Kira?" Hakkai asked a bit surprised. Megumi nodded.

"She's pretty hot in a tube top. Hey I made a rhyme." Hakkai kicked him lightly.

"Eww. Dude that's my sister!"

"Still doesn't hide the fact that your sister is a total bombshell."

"Well, your sisters hot too. I like that whole Goth thing." Hakkai said smiling.

"We can change the subject now." Megumi said. Hakkai laughed a bit.

"What'd you and Kira talk about?"

"You. She said she was sorry, and she didn't mean what she said."

"Well I'd like to hear it from her." Hakkai said casually picking up a stone and throwing it.

"I gave her directions to here. I don't know if she'll come or not."

"Didn't anyone ever tell to keep your nose in your face where it belongs?"

"No one who lived." Megumi stated. Hakkai laughed.

"So, you going to curse me oh great and powerful Megumi?"

"No, you'd know it was me and hunt me down and shoot me." Hakkai laid back laughing louder. When his laughter subsided he looked up at the blue sky.

"What makes people think that they have to take care of someone else?"

"Regret I suppose." Megumi suggested. "Or perhaps they feel they have to do it as a favor to someone else."

"I guess it's both for Kira. She regretted the way she treated me and felt she had to take care of me for mom's sake." Hakkai began to watch the clouds take shape into animals and objects.

"Well she might just be doing it because she loves you?" Megumi implied.

"Maybe," Hakkai agreed, "but I think it's much deeper than that. She thinks she has to, and she doesn't. I want her to focus on her and not on me. Why can't she just think about herself?" Megumi stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Perhaps you mean more to her than herself." Megumi supposed, walking away. Hakkai sat up quickly but Megumi had left already. He saw Kira walking towards him. He sighed angrily at Megumi. "He sure knows when to make a speedy get away." Hakkai thought. He stood to walk inside away from Kira.

"Hakkai wait!" she asked, he stopped and turned to look at her arms crossed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" he snapped.

"Because, you were right. I am hiding, and I couldn't stand listening to you tell me that so I said that to hurt you so you would leave me alone." She admitted. Hakkai sighed, uncrossed his arms, and put his hands into his pockets, as he leaned on the dojo walls.

"Well it worked." Kira nodded.

"I'm not going to tell Akito anything. I want to keep my memories and deal with this. I'm sorry that I said such a horrible thing to you." She apologized again. Hakkai walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well if you want to make it up to me," he said tugging her along the sidewalk, "you can cover for me when dad asks why I wasn't at school." Kira smiled and hugged her younger brother.

"Sure." She agreed.

"And also," he continued, "you can stop feeling like you have to take care of me all the time. I'm old enough now that I don't need you to hover over me. Sometimes I need you to, but wait until I ask. Besides, I think that mom would be proud enough already."

"I don't take care of you for mom. I did at first, but some things are more important than redemption." Hakkai's father was a bit angry when he heard Hakkai had skipped school. But when Kira had mentioned it was so she could take him to a museum exhibit he'd wanted to see for a while, Hakkai's father consented.

Short chapters are nice huh? I like them! But I also really like long chapters because it gives me a sense of accomplishment! I hope you enjoyed another really sappy chapter. I wrote this because I realized that Hakkai and Kira never fight. I know that all siblings fight, if not a lot than at least once in a while. Thank you to Rose of death, Pyro-fire-love, Kyae Sohma, Cowsgomoo22 (Doesn't anyone read the authors notes anymore?), FoxLuvr, Cemetarydemon, Sora Hanasawa, Onyxtears, and Angel of Mercy (I love glomps! Thanks! Here's some sunscreen. That would be funny, I think Kira can dance better though. Anyway, if Michael Jackson did show up Kyo's "Hakkai Sense" would tingle and he'd come to the rescue. Then Haru's "Kira Sense" would tingle and he'd come to her rescue, even though she doesn't need rescuing. I want to talk to you about that in our e-mails. Every time I here that saying I get the song stuck in my head.) for reviewing. Thanks for reading. Love,

Pyra


	23. Move On

Chapter Twenty-Three: Move On

Thank you! Over 100 reviews! Most was thanks to lil1diva for reviewing every single chapter at once! Thank you lovely! As a result you win the reward for most chapter reviews! Congrates! Finally, Kira is moving! I'm sorry it took me so long to get to this point. I guess I just love to drag things out. Sorry, but here it is.

"Aren't there child labor laws against this?" Hiro asked moving a big box.

"You volunteered." Hatsuharu pointed out.

"It's not so hard Hiro-Chan." Kisa reassured. Hakkai put his arm around Kisa's shoulder.

"Yeah, Hiro-Chan. This is easy." Hakkai stated. Hiro shot him a white-hot glare. Kisa removed Hakkai's arm from her shoulder and continued to move some of the smaller boxes to the van down stairs.

"I don't like you." Hiro hissed to Hakkai.

"Good, cause with the way you've been staring at me I was beginning to wonder." Hakkai joked taking the box Hiro held and walking down the stairs.

"There seemed to be less of your stuff when it wasn't in boxes." Haru sighed.

"Don't be a wuss! Grab another box." Kira giggled. Hatsuharu did so. Moving day had finally come. Several people came to help move Kira's stuff. Hakkai, Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and even Megumi came. Tohru wanted to help as well but she had to work. All day Hakkai had been messing with Hiro's head. "He's so much fun to mess with." Hakkai had told Megumi. Megumi simply rolled his eyes and continued to pack boxes into the van. Hakkai, who assured him that Kira would be in a black spaghetti strap and jeans, had roped Megumi into helping. Although this was delivered, Megumi had not been told that he would have to actually move anything. Momiji, although he didn't break anything, was doing more damage than help, so Kira sent him out to get lunch for them all. Kisa simply mentioned that she would be moving Kira's stuff Saturday, and found that Hiro insisted on helping. After trying to eat him, Kira was happy to meet Hiro, but thought that his attitude could use a little work. They'd all been working since 8:00 a.m. that morning and were close to being done. Yuki walked up the stairs.

"Where's Momiji?" he asked helping Kira with a particularly heavy box.

"I sent him to get food." Kira replied.

"But can't you just cook something." Yuki suggested.

"Shut up!" she urged. "I don't want anyone to tell him that. I didn't want him to break anything." Yuki let out a small chuckle as they descended down the stairs. They put the box in the van.

"How many more left?" Haru asked sounding a little tired.

"Only about three more big ones." Kira answered.

"Yes!" Hakkai cheered gesturing his arm in triumph. Momiji ran and jumped onto Hatsuharu's shoulders.

"I'm back!" he yelled.

"I can see that, now get off of me." Haru ordered. Momiji jumped down and smiled brightly.

"Where's the food?" Hiro asked.

"I couldn't find any." Momiji replied in merriment.

"So why are you here?" Hiro yelled.

"It's alright Kira can cook something." Hakkai assured.

"How? There's no food in the house." Kira reminded.

"Can't you borrow some from the neighbors?" Kisa suggested.

"If she wanted to get shot." Hakkai answered.

"Why don't we just order out?" Megumi proposed.

"Who's going to pay for that?" Hiro pointed out.

"I'm sure if Haru, Yuki, and I all put our money together…" Kira recommended.

"I'll pay." Haru agreed. "I have plenty of money. What should we order?" Kira of course insisted that she help pay but Hatsuharu refused, until Kira finally gave up and let him pay for the entire meal. They all sat in the dance room and ate on the floor.

"This is so annoying! We don't even have a table!" Hiro complained.

"Annoying huh, so it's right up your alley then?" Hakkai jeered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro yelled.

"Nothing, never mind." Hakkai said. Kisa let a giggle escape her mouth.

"Could you two try to get along more please?" Kira requested. By the time the food had gotten there all the packing was done, everyone was pretty much just eating until their ride arrived. Momiji walked home and Saki picked up Megumi a few minutes after he'd finished eating. Hakkai was going to get a ride home with Kisa and Hiro. To Kira's dismay, Haru had left once the food had arrived to go to the hospital to visit Rin. When the children left it was only Kira, Yuki, and a bunch of trash. "I'll help clean up." Yuki offered.

"That was tiring!" Kira sighed getting a black trash bag.

"Imagine having to unpack and set up all your stuff."

"Ahh, man!" Kira groaned. "Um, Yuki."

"Yes?" Yuki said turning to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything." Yuki smiled.

"No problem."

"It's just there's one thing still bothering me."

"And that is?" He asked stopping the clean up.

"When you fainted and got your memories back, you…well…um…"

"I kissed you." Yuki finished.

"Yes that. I wanted to know why you did that?" Yuki smiled again and continued to clean.

"Well, I'm not quiet sure. Just happy to see you I guess."

"Oh. Good." Kira sighed relived. She helped Yuki pick up some more garbage.

"Besides, your Haru's girlfriend, it wouldn't be right."

"What?" Kira shouted. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought that you two were…"

"No! I mean…he's seeing someone." She said. Yuki walked up to her and sat on the ground.

"But you'd like to be his girlfriend?" Kira sat next to him.

"We're just friends." She assured.

"That doesn't answer my question." Yuki indicated. Kira sighed.

"I just…" she started. "I don't know. I guess I'm in love with him." She admitted.

"Yeah, it's hard to like someone when they like someone else." Yuki agreed.

"I assume you mean Tohru Honda and Kyo." Yuki looked at her wide-eyed.

"How did you-?"

"Please. Like it's a huge mystery. Anyone with eyes could see it. Except for Kyo and Tohru."

"So what are you going to do? Pretend you don't have any feelings for him." Yuki asked.

"What else can I do? What he has with his girlfriend is something that I can't compete with." She stood to take the trash out.

Haru stared intently at Rin in her hospital bed. "What did you say?" he asked still not believing what he'd just heard.

"Are you deaf and stupid? I said I'm tired of you! I don't need you anymore! Go away!" Rin repeated in a cold voice. Haru in utter disbelief nodded and stood leaving the hospital. He didn't understand what had just happened.

Kira was so happy to be settled in! Everything was placed perfect in her room. She only wished Haru was really as happy as he acted. He'd been acting sad ever since he'd gotten home from the hospital. Kira asked several times what was wrong and each time he simply said, "Nothing, I'll be fine." Kira was afraid to press the subject, so she decided to leave it alone until Haru would tell her.

She left to get some water during class the next day and was a bit surprised when she heard screams coming from the classroom. She rushed to see what was the matter. When she got there, the classroom had been torn apart and Haru was standing in the middle of it all. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji were around him. Kira quickly made her way through the crowd she entered the class to see Kyo and Haru at each other's throat's. Tohru shouted "Kyo-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Kira quickly ran up to Kyo and pushed the tow boys off of each other.

"Haru what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Careful Kira! That's Black Haru." Yuki warned.

"I'm so sick of answering that question!" Haru yelled. "I'm tearing the place apart! And before you interrupted I was about to do the same thing to that stupid cat!"

"I'd tear you limb from limb you damn kid!" Kyo threatened.

"Kyo, Shh! Kira will handle this." Momiji assured.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked, ignoring Kyo and Momiji.

"Cause I'm pissed off!" Haru yelled. Kira reached to grab Hatsuharu's arm in comfort. He quickly tore it away.

"What's made you so angry?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Then I could be just like you and whine about my problems all the time!" Haru shot. Kira felt like he'd just punched her in the stomach. "You're such a pain! Always complaining and griping about everything!"

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Kira's voice shook, she was about to cry.

"Yeah glad you picked up on that cause I'd hate to have to explain it to you! Did it work?" he asked with an evil smile on his face. Kira's eyes began to tear a bit.

"Yes it did. Is that going to make you feel better? If I cry because of you?" she sobbed. Haru stepped back. He was surprised at her reaction. "Do you feel like a big strong man now because I'm crying!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. Kira I didn't mean to…" Haru apologized snapping into white Haru once again. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Please stop crying. I didn't mean it!"

"Okay then!" Kira smiled up at him and her tears had magically disappeared. "So you aren't angry anymore?"

"Um, no." Haru was still a bit confused as to how she stopped crying so fast.

"Good." She said then slapped him quite soundly across the face. "Then what the hell were you thinking tearing the class apart!" Haru didn't have a chance to answer. The teacher had poured cold water onto both of them. Kira shook the moister out of her head.

"That's refreshing." Haru said.

"Really? Then while you're being refreshed, come with me to the faculty room." Sensei ordered. Haru did so.

The wait outside the faculty room was torture. Kira's hair and clothes were still wet and they made her very cold. Kira wondered if Haru was going to be all right.

"I wonder if Hatsuharu-san is going to be okay?" Tohru asked.

"Obviously they're lecturing the hell out of him." Kyo said rolling his shoulder.

"What on Earth happened to make him snap like that? Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's not like I've been watching the whole time. I thought everything was normal. But maybe something happened recently. Cause he's been down." Momiji answered. They all looked to Kira. She shook her head.

"I've been asking him for days to tell me what was wrong. But he just told me not to worry. I dropped it because I thought that if it was really bad then he'd tell me." She put her face in her hands. "I feel so stupid!" she scorned herself. Yuki walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault he didn't tell you. Besides if it weren't for you he might not have calmed down." Yuki reassured. (We all know differently though, don't we.) Kira looked up and smiled at him. She stood and started to walk away.

"I have to go. Sitting and waiting is such a pain." She said.

It must have been thirty minuets later that Haru came up onto the roof and sat next to Kira. She continued to look ahead.

"Are you still mad?" she asked still not looking at him.

"No."

"Do you feel calmer now that you vented a little?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she looked at him. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I didn't want you to worry."

"I don't think you understand our relationship." Kira said firmly. "I want to be someone you can talk too. This has got to be a fifty-fifty thing. I can't complain to you all the time and you just sit there and stew in silence."

"Kira I didn't mean what I said about you being a pain."

"This isn't about that!" she yelled. "It's about how you don't trust me enough to tell me when something's wrong. You became my friend so I could have someone to talk to. I want to be that for you."

"Okay. I promise I'll tell you next time, before I explode." Haru agreed.

"So why did you explode?" Kira asked. Haru sighed.

"Rin… dumped me." He explained.

"I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. He told her the whole story.

"I really need her," he said. Kira ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting way. Haru stood up and slammed his fist into his palm. "I've got it!" he yelled. Kira almost laughed at the familiarity of the situation.

"Got what?" she asked. He knelt down and grabbed her hands in his.

"We could go out!" he suggested. Kira tried to stutter a reply but she was so taken back she couldn't form words. "We get along great! You're always there for me, and I really like spending time with you. Come on what do you say?" Kira sighed and smiled closing her eyes.

I'd like to thank lil1diva, Whitestarburst, Foxluvr, Rose of Death, Hyper-writer14, Sora Senpai, Lucy (thank you for your review!), Angel of Mercy (that would be freaking sweet! No I still haven't found anyone to go with me. If worse comes to worse I'll have to go alone. T-T.), and OnyxTears for reviewing! BTW OnyxTears has a really good story out that you guys should checkout! It's on my favorite list and it's really awesome! Sure, it's only got two chapters but it's still really great! Are there any Inuyasha fans in the house? Please read my favorite story on Fan fiction: Inuyokai on a Leash. It's by Kadasa Mori and I'll have a character in it soon! Read the best Inuyasha fan fiction ever written and see me and Sanura! Please! Please! Please! Okay love and Huggels!

Pyra


	24. Reason

Chapter Twenty-Four: Reason

Thank you to white starburst, rose of death, Sora Senpai, Macey (Thanks! I like that part too!), lil1diva, Onyxtears, Queen B of Randomness 016, Chelsea (Thank you, you're welcome, and uh…thanks for what?), Angel of Mercy (that's our haru, full of understanding and completely deprived of tact.), GuYhAtEr13, and Cemetary demon for reviewing! All of you! I love all of you! So without further ado, the continuation! The result of this had nothing to do with what you guys asked for, it was entirely pre-written.

Yuki walked into Hatsuharu's room. Haru had not come into school that day and he was worried about him. Now that he thought about it Kira hadn't come in that day either.

"Whoa! I don't believe it. A strange person just walked in who looks exactly like Yuki." Haru greeted.

"I am Yuki!" Yuki said annoyed.

"But this is the main house."

"That's why I snuck in." Hatsuharu stood up and began to rummage through his door. He pulled out a camera and put his arm around Yuki. "Peace. You to Yuki. Peace." He said holding the camera in front of them and making a peace sign. Yuki pushed Haru off of him.

"What are you doing?"

"In commemoration of your coming to the main house after so long. And for me."

"Funny…you don't look sick." Yuki commented.

"Oh, I'm not. I had to know what happened next in this game so I took the day off."

"I see. Then are you all right? About Rin?" Yuki asked concerned.

Haru smiled. "You know I asked Kira to go out with me." Yuki was surprised.

"What did she say?" he asked. Haru looked down smiling.

"She said no."

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologized. Hatsuharu shook his head.

"She said she didn't want to ruin our friendship; that I was only asking her so that I could get over Rin. She was right."

"So now what?" Yuki wondered.

"Kira told me that if I really liked Rin that much then I should do what I can to prove it to her. So I'm not going to give up on her yet."

"I see. Well then good luck." Yuki wished.

"You too. It would help if you'd start calling Honda-san by her first name." Haru suggested.

"Where is Kira anyway? She wasn't at school either." Yuki questioned changing the subject.

"I don't know she said she was going out somewhere. She didn't say where."

Kira couldn't believe what she was doing. Why was she here? She didn't even know this girl. In fact what she'd heard about her made her seem like a mean, evil, person that Kira should have nothing to do with. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

"You're her sister you say?" the nurse asked.

"Um, yes." Kira assured. The nurse led Kira down the hall to a room. Kira took a deep breath and went in. Rin Sohma was lying on her Hospital bed staring at the ceiling. She shot up and stared at Kira in horror. Kira was almost over come with the feeling to tackle Rin to the ground and eat her. Kira wondered if it was because of the panther or her own anger towards Rin? The terror left Isuzu's eyes as both of them snapped back to their human senses. (Darn! So close!)

"Who are you?" Rin snapped. Kira gulped.

"I'm Kira Shaeed." Kira introduced sitting on the chair next to Rin.

"Oh. You're Haru's friend. He told me about you. How'd you get in here?" Rin didn't sound like she hated Kira.

"I told them I was your sister." Rin smiled.

"Why are you here Shaeed-san?" Rin asked. Kira took another deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hatsuharu." Rin looked at her visitor.

"What about him?" Rin snapped.

"Why did you break up with him?" Kira asked bluntly.

"You're a real strait to the point person aren't you?" Rin noticed.

"Please don't change the subject." Kira requested.

"Yes I 'd like to hear her answer as well." A voice Kira had hoped not to hear for a very long time came from the doorway. Akito closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Kira thought she saw Rin shiver.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked annoyed.

"I'm visiting a family member." Akito replied pulling a chair up next to Kira.

"She's already visiting someone. Leave!" Kira demanded feeling the panther rise in her.

"Now, now Miss Shaeed. You're being so rude to me after I graciously allowed you to live in Haru's house."

"You're what?" Rin's voice rose in anger.

"I, uh, it's not what it sounds like." Kira insisted.

"She's right Rin. They only kissed once." Akito explained. It was quite obvious that he didn't want Kira to get along with Rin.

"You kissed him?" Rin yelled.

"NO! Well, yes, but there's more to it then that." Kira tried to explain.

"I think you should both leave. I don't feel like having visitor's today." Rin insisted. Akito got up and walked out Kira was about to follow him when Rin grabbed her arm quite tightly. "I want to talk to you for a minute!" Rin said squeezing Kira's arm. Akito smiled in his victory and left the room. When she was sure he was gone Rin let go of Kira's arm. "Sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" Kira questioned sitting down again.

"I had to get him to leave. Plus I need him to think that I'm so mad at you that I won't tell you anything."

"Listen about the kiss-."

"Don't worry about that. Hatsuharu isn't my boyfriend, whatever happened between you two, or whatever is happening is not my concern anymore."

"But why? Why did you leave him?"

"I'll answer you, but I'd like you to tell me something first."

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…" Kira looked at the ground. "He's really hurting, and I can't stand to see him like that and I just, I want to help."

"You care about him?" Rin asked. Kira nodded.

"He's a really good friend."

"I meant something else. But you answered my question so I'll answer yours. I broke up with Haru because I don't want to hurt him."

"What do you mean?" Kira wondered.

"Haru has always comforted me. I've been with Haru for a long time. Recently, Akito found out that Hatsuharu and I have been dating. He got angry and beat me up. A little while ago I realized that Haru could get hurt."

"So that's it? You broke up with him to keep him from getting hurt."

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Kira pressed.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Sounds to me like you're avoiding the question."

"I was about to say the same thing." There was a long silence before Rin spoke.

"Do you know what we are?"

"Zodiac."

"Akito is manipulative and cruel! He'll do anything to get what he wants and harm anyone to stay in control. Me dating Haru was like an act of rebellion to him. I would have hurt Haru if I'd stayed with him."

"Do you love Hatsuharu?" Kira asked again. Rin sighed and looked out her window. There was another silence.

"Yes. That's why I left him, so he wouldn't get hurt."

"I can understand that, a little at least." Kira agreed.

"Please don't tell him anything that went on here today. It could…complicate things." Rin requested. Kira nodded and stood to leave. "Take care of him. He needs you right now." Kira turned and smiled. She bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Isuzu Sohma." Rin returned her bow. When Kira exited the hospital Akito was waiting outside for her. He stood and smiled his disgusting malevolent smile. Kira was disgusted. His fault, every single thing that went wrong in her life since she met Haru, was his fault! He beat up Kisa, he caused her to have to move away setting in motion the actions leading to Kira almost killing Haru, he beat up Rin, he caused Rin to leave Haru in a heart broken state, and he made her forget Yuki. This disgusting excuse for a human caused so much despair for everyone around Kira.

"Why were you here?" Akito asked. Kira gave him the same smile he was giving her.

"Just visiting my sister." She said and walked toward him and backed him up against a wall. She stared him coldly in the eyes. "You must like it up there, high on your pedestal, looking down on everyone." Kira spat. Akito continued to smile. "Causing all that pain for everyone below you."

"What's your point?" Akito asked. Kira smiled evilly.

"My point is that I'm going to bring you down, and it's a long drop." Kira leaned in and whispered into Akito's ear in a threatening tone, "Enjoy the fall." Kira backed away from the Jade emperor and walked home to Haru's house. She would bring him down! Somehow she was going to make sure he didn't hurt anyone again. Haru, first she had to take care of Haru before she took care of Akito.

When Kira arrived at Haru's house she was shocked to see Yuki there.

"OH! Yuki I'm shocked to see you here."

"Hello Kira. How was your day?" he asked.

"Tiring. Would you like something to eat?" Kira offered.

"No, I should be going home, Thank you. But could you walk me to the door?" Yuki requested. Kira stood and walked him to the door.

"I thought that you didn't like coming to the main house?" Kira queried.

"I don't. I snuck in."

"I see. So why did you want me to walk you to the door?"

"I just wanted to say that what you did was really…noble of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You turned Haru down even though you wanted to say yes, you knew it would be better for the both of you to say no. I really admire that."

"Thanks. But it wouldn't have been right for me to only think of what I wanted when he was in so much pain." Yuki smiled at her.

"I know, I really like that about you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. This surprised Kira so much that she didn't realize what had happened until Yuki had left. She walked back into Hatsuharu's room. "What's up?" Haru asked.

"Nothing." Kira answered still thinking. "By any chance is Yuki bipolar?"

That is an awesome way to end a chapter isn't it? By the way I'm not going to have this big story line on "bipolar Yuki" it was just a joke. Don't worry about it.

Love and Huggels people see you next week!

Pyra


	25. Summer

Chapter Twenty-Five: Summer

I'm going to skip right through to the end of book nine, because even though it's one of my FAVORITE volumes, it's mainly just got a lot of Hanna and Uo stuff in it. Which is probably why I like it so much. Because I love Hanna and Uo. I am a major supporter of the following couples (not in any particular order):

Uo and Kureno

Hanna and the boy she cursed

Mayu and Hatori

Kyo and Tohru

Okay now that I've wasted your time with my babbling here's chapter twenty-five.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Kira!" Hatsuharu begged.

"No! You just had it the other night, with Tohru."

"But you do it better than her."

"You're only saying that because you want it." Kira pointed out.

"That's not true. You have a god given talent and you should use it as often as possible."

"If you want it so bad why don't you just do it yourself?" Kira asked putting down her magazine to look at Haru.

"Because it isn't as good when I do it." Kira rolled her eyes. "It would make me feel better about Rin." Haru haggled.

"No it wouldn't, lair."

"It would help a little. Besides when you're doing it I don't think about her at all." Kira continued with her magazine. "I assumed you'd pull your weight around here if I let you live with me! Come on do your part! You owe me!"

"Fine. I'll make you dinner. Shougayaki it is." Kira agreed standing. (Well of course she was talking about food. What did you think she meant perverts!) Haru gestured his arm in triumph. "Do you want side dishes or should I just make the shougayaki?" Kira asked getting out the ingredients.

"Just the shougayaki is fine." Haru assured. He hovered over her as she cooked like he often did ever since she moved in. She didn't really mind cooking for him, it just seemed weird that he would want the same meal again so soon. Haru looked over her shoulder; Kira growled in frustration.

"That is so annoying!"

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Go sit at the table and wait!" Kira commanded. Haru walked to the table and sat down as Kira continued to cook. She was a bit sad that he'd left her side; this didn't last long as he was soon hovering over her shoulder once again. "I told you to sit at the table!" she yelled.

"Is there something wrong? You seem angry."

"I'm annoyed that you won't sit down and be patient."

"I just want to ask you something." Kira turned down the stove and let the pork simmer in the ginger.

"What?"

"I would like to invite you to accompany Momiji and myself to a Sohma Summer home this vacation." Haru invited. Kira grew a wide smile on her face.

"How long?"

"Just a few days." Kira's smile faded. "I checked no moon." Haru assured, Kira regained her smile.

"Do you feel up to this?" Kira asked concerned about Rin.

"A vacation is just what I need. Plus if you're there it'll be more fun!"

"Well if you really want me to go!" Kira cheered smiling bigger.

"Go pack then, the bus leaves tomorrow." Kira pushed Haru and ran to her room.

"You jerk why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out. Um Kira the dinner." Haru reminded pointing to the Shougayaki.

"Turn off the stove and let it cool then put it on a plate." She instructed panicking to get everything she needed packed. Haru sat at the table and ate his dinner.

"You are the best cook in the Japanese area." Hatsuharu praised cleaning his plate. When Kira only gave him an agreeing grunt he realized she must be panicked. He walked into her room to see most of her drawer's half open and it's contents scattered into what seemed to be a suitcase. Haru almost laughed at the frantic Kira dodging from one end of the room to another to get, what seemed to be, her entire room into one suitcase. Instead, he walked over and grabbed her by the nose and got very close so his eyes were staring strait at hers. "Please calm down or you're going to die." He warned bluntly. Kira closed her eyes and sighed.

"I wish you hadn't sprung this on me."

"The bus won't be here until tomorrow. You have plenty of time to pack. We are taking a Sohma bus there. If you forget anything the bus can wait for you to get it. Okay?" Hatsuharu encouraged.

"Okay." Kira sighed. Haru let go of her nose and stepped back a little.

"Now calm down and go eat some Shougayaki. I'll see if I can get some ORGANIZED packing done for you."

"Yes, sir." Kira agreed and went to eat some of the dinner she'd made. Half way through it she realized something very important and ran back to her room. "Haru don't!" she yelled. Hatsuharu stopped folding Kira's shirt and looked at her. She sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you weren't touching my underwear or anything like that."

"I didn't' even think of that. Which drawer are they in?" He joked walking towards her dresser. Kira rushed to her dresser to stop him. "They must be in this one!" he called trying to open it.

"Stop it!"

"Oh I think I found them!" he laughed. She grabbed his hands and tried to fight him back away from her dresser. He interlocked their hands and held her up against a wall. They stopped laughing. Haru leaned in a bit closer. Kira turned her head.

"I need to finish packing." She said. Haru backed away from her.

"Right. I'll stay away from the underwear. You can pack that yourself." Haru agreed. Kira nodded and left to finish dinner.

The Next day 

Haru waited outside the bus for Kira to get out of the house. Even though Haru's mother would be there the whole time they were gone Kira was still making sure no one would rob them. Kira backed out of the door doing a mental checklist on her fingers to make sure she'd done everything. Momiji leaned out the bus window. "Haru! Get her to hurry up! Summer will be over by the time she gets on the bus!" Momiji complained. Unable to argue with Momiji, Haru walked over to Kira, picked her up, and carried her onto the bus. He brought her stuff on and Kira was still going through her mental chore list. He grabbed her nose and she stopped. "That's everything. We're fine." Hatsuharu assured. Kira leaned back brushing his hand from her face. Hatsuharu sat down.

"I just have this feeling."

"Like you're forgetting something?" Momiji asked.

"No, just like something is going to go wrong." Everyone was silent until Kira stood and shouted. "I didn't call Ananzi!" Haru pulled her back down into her seat next to him.

"Yes you did. Three times." Haru reminded. He forced her to lean back into the chair and relax. Kira did. Momiji, Haru, Kira, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were on the bus. Kira leaned over and in an angry whisper scolded Hatsuharu. "You didn't say that Yuki was coming!" Kira was still a bit edgy around Yuki.

"Of course not. Then you wouldn't have come." Kira groaned in frustration but sat back in her seat. Despite the uneasy feeling within her, Kira was very excited about this vacation. She hadn't been on a summer trip in a long time and never on one with Haru. She looked over to him. He was talking to Yuki and smiling. Kira wondered if Yuki could see it? Under Hatsuharu's never ending bright smile there was heart broken sadness. He WAS still upset about Rin. It was killing Kira not to tell Haru the reason for Isuzu to leave him. She knew if only she told him then he could smile truly again, but she was sworn to secrecy. But other than the secrecy there was another reason lurking deep inside her. If she told him then him and Rin could get back together, even though that would make Haru happy, it would make Kira very unhappy. He wouldn't need to see her so much anymore, and he wouldn't talk to her as often, she felt that if Haru was with Rin she would be left cold and alone. Kira realized though that even though Haru was doing all of these things with her, she was alone anyway. Despite the fact that he wasn't with Rin, he wanted to be with Rin, not Kira. Kira felt sick at the thought of Haru wanting to see Rin over her. He noticed this and quickly asked what was wrong. Kira shook her head and said that she just was a little carsick and it was nothing to worry about. She decided she was tired and even though she fell asleep leaning one way she ended up resting on Hatsuharu's shoulder. Yuki looked over at the sleeping Kira.

"She must be tired from all the obsessive packing she did." Haru assumed.

"Did she pack everything?" Yuki asked.

"I assume so. Of course I had to pack one crucial thing she forgot." Haru added.

"What?" Momiji wondered. Haru smiled and, careful not to wake Kira, pulled out a bag from under his seat.

"A bathing suit. I'm hoping I can convince her to swim."

"She doesn't like the water huh? Just like Kyo." Momiji assumed.

"Great cats think alike." Hatsuharu thought to himself. "Well not exactly, Kira can't swim. She refuses to learn." Haru replied to Momiji's comment.

"How do you plan to get her into the water then?" Yuki asked. Haru stared at him as if the answer was obvious.

"I plan to trick her of course. First I'll tell her that I need her to at least try on the suit since I went through the trouble to buy it for her, then when she comes out onto the beach I'll drag her into the water."

"That's awful!" Yuki and Kyo yelled standing. Haru put his finger to his lips and shushed them. They sat back down.

"Doesn't that seem a little…extreme Haru, just to get her to swim?" Yuki pointed out.

"There's no point in going to the beach if you don't swim at least once." Haru stated.

"That's no reason to trick someone and throw them into the water!" Kyo shouted. Haru and Momiji both shushed Kyo. Haru looked at Kira's sleeping face.

"I just want to make sure she has fun. She hasn't done anything fun in a while." He gently brushed a stray hair from her face. Everyone one was silent for a moment. "Plus she's the only person who'll make Shougayaki for me after only ten minutes of begging." Everyone had anime teardrops fall from their foreheads. The rest of the ride was very quiet. They arrived late in the night and both Kira and Tohru were absolutely speechless at the size of the summer home. It was filled with maids and beautiful rooms Kira could hardly believe how lucky she was. As she lied down in her soft bed and drifted off to sleep she felt the panther purred one last warning to her. But Kira was to tired to care and she gently slid into a deep sleep.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh filler chapter! I'd like to thank Kyea Sohma, Queen B of Rnadomness016, Yanielle, hyperwriter14, Lucy (thank you! I seriously don't know why I have so many cliff hangers. I didn't plan it that way.), WhiteStarburst, Sora Senpai, Angel of Mercy (great minds think alike my dear friend.), and cemeterydemon for reviewing. I had a hard day at work and I wasn't going to update but I did it for you guys! You guys NEED to read and review Tears of Blood and Inuyokai on a Leash! They're awesome, please! Biggest freaking puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. Anyways, now starts the Sohma Summer Home Saga (say that three times fast). I hope you guys like all the little twists and turns I have planned. ;) See you next week, please review!

Love and Huggels,

Pyra A. Thompson


	26. Beach, Bathing Suits, and Bad Omens

Chapter Twenty-Six: Beach, Bathing suits, and Bad omens

BTW, the person responsible for designing such a marvelous swimsuit is my friend Nakkai. Sorry my description doesn't do it justice. Thank you Nakkai! And thank you to: Onyxtears, Lucy (Ahh! The review! Where's the rest of it! Thanks!), Queen B of Randomness016, Yanielle, cemetarydemon, Kyea Sohma, Sora Senpai, Angel of mercy (I know! I'm really, really, REALLY, excited about us being in the story together! You probably won't read this because of well…you know. Don't want to say.), and lil1diva for reviewing! I love you guys!

"I will absolutely not put that thing on!" Kira defied.

"Please Kira!" Hatsuharu begged. "There's no point in going to the beach if you aren't properly dressed."

"I can't swim! Or did you forget about the last time I tried and drowned?"

"You don't have swim at the beach you can just sun bathe or something." Haru suggested.

"No! I absolutely will not!" She closed her bedroom door.

"Fine, if you don't want to I won't make you. But I did spend an awful lot of money on that suit just so I could see you wear it." Haru said in a depressed voice. "I guess I could just go return it for store credit." Haru was about to walk off with the bag when Kira opened the door and took it from him.

"Once. I'll try it on once." She agreed. Haru smiled.

"Great! Come show it to me when you're all changed." Haru quickly left to the beach without giving time for Kira to protest. With a defeated sigh she put on the suit.

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru watched Tohru and Momiji play in the water.

"So Sensei didn't make it after all." Haru said. "I thought for sure he would come."

"He says he'll join us once he's gotten enough work out of the way. But, why were you so sure?" Yuki asked.

"At least we get to see Honda-san," Haru said stretching, "in all her swimsuit clad glory!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"It's just the natural reaction of any normal young man." Haru explained. Kyo grabbed Haru by the neck and began to give him a noogie.

"You're hardly a 'normal young man'." Kyo pointed out.

"Haru you shouldn't speak so poorly of Honda." Kira pointed out. The three looked up to see Kira in a long cape.

"What are you wearing?" Kyo asked letting go of Haru.

"Where did she get a cape like that?" Yuki asked himself. Haru walked over to Kira.

"Take the cape off. There's no point in wearing it if you aren't going to let us see it." Haru said tugging on the cloak. Kira held fast to it.

"Kira I'm sure it looks fine. Let us see it." Yuki requested. Kira blushed.

"But it's so…reveling." She said.

"No it's not. I picked out a decent one." Haru reminded still tugging at the cloak.

"Aww geez! Just show him it already so you can change into your regular clothes!" Kyo shouted annoyed. He walked over to Kira and literally tore the cape off of her. All three boys blushed at her suit. It wasn't revealing at all, but it fit Kira perfectly and it looked sensational on her. She blushed even deeper. The suit was black and in two pieces. The top half was a halter-top. The bottom was a bikini, and there were two black strings that stretched from the left topside to the bottom right, and another that went the opposite way. So it made an X across her torso. And of course she wore her gloves.

"Kira you look…" Haru started then Momiji yelled.

"Hey, look, look you four! Tohru's amazing! Look at her swim!" To Kira's happiness the three boys turned to look at Tohru swimming vigorously.

"Wow!" Haru praised.

"It's true that is amazing." Yuki added. Kyo turned and walked off.

"Honda-san's a better swimmer than I thought. But it looks like she's not breathing." Haru pointed out taking off his glasses.

"EH!" Yuki yelled. It was true. Tohru looked as if she was about to faint from lack of air. But Kyo went into the water and pulled Tohru around in a tube. Kira sat down next to Haru and Yuki.

"So Kyo went into the water with them after all." Haru said. "You should go in there too."

"I can't swim!" Kira yelled.

"No better way to learn. Besides the water is pretty shallow." Hatsuharu observed. Kira turned her head stubbornly. Haru looked over to see Yuki quite distraught. He put his hand on Yuki's forehead. "You don't look so good. Is all the sun getting to you?" Haru asked. "Or have your feelings made you dizzy?"

"Yuki-kun! Come join us you three!" Tohru invited. Yuki stood and took off his top shirt.

"Ah ok." Yuki turned to Haru. "I'm fine I just got…distracted. I shouldn't cause Honda-san to worry unnecessarily."

"That's a good attitude." Haru said. Kyo came trudging up the beach very wet.

"Thanks." Yuki said heading into the water.

"Huh? Getting out already?" Haru asked Kyo.

"I didn't want to go in the first place!" Kyo snapped. Haru grabbed his arm and started tugging him toward the water. He stopped and turned around.

"Haru? What are you doing?" Kira asked nervously. Haru picked Kira up with his other arm and swung her over his shoulder and began carrying her and hauling Kyo toward the water. "Can't forget about you." Haru said.

"Haru put me down!" Kira shouted.

"I challenge you to a contest." Haru dared Kyo as they entered the water.

"Stop it you idiot let go!" Kira and Kyo yelled simultaneously. "You trying to kill me?" Haru set Kira down in the water and she waved frantically for a minute until she realized that she could touch the bottom of the water.

"See it's not so bad." Haru said still holding onto the struggling Kyo.

"It's a little cold." Kira said.

"You'll get used to that. Just don't go out to deep and you'll be fine." Kira nodded. "And stick close to me. Just in case there's a strong tide." Kira nodded again and Haru shifted his attention toward Kyo. Kira splashed lightly on the water and realized that it actually was a little fun. "Yuki. Want to compete with us? If you join, Kyo will get into it." Haru offered.

"Like hell I will! I'm not that simple!" Kyo objected.

"Maybe I will join."

"I'm gonna kick your asses!" Kyo Yelled throwing off his over clothes.

"See, Yuki? What'd I tell ya?" Haru said. Yuki nodded in agreement. Before the contest began, Haru picked Kira up once more and placed her inside the tube with Tohru and Momiji. "Now you stay here so you don't get into trouble." Haru ordered.

"I'm not a child! You don't need to act like I'd purposely drowned once your back is turned!" Kira yelled as Haru left to the starting line. Momiji laughed.

"Haru's just worried about you. Since you can't swim and all." Momiji pointed out cheerfully. Kira watched the three boys start racing.

"Is that true?" she wondered as they took off toward the finish line which was dubbed a rock in the distance.

Kira brought Yuki a wet towel and set it on his forehead. Tohru was babbling something about letting Yuki get sick, and Haru was talking about the results of the contest. Yuki had won leaving Kyo in second place and Haru in third. Kira wondered how a cat could ever expect to win a swimming contest.

"Yuki, is it okay if I go take a bath?" Haru asked.

"Go ahead you don't have to ask me." Yuki answered.

"I thought you might get lonely."

"GO NOW!" Yuki ordered. Hatsuharu turned his attention towards Kira.

"Are you going to get lonely if I take a bath? You're welcome to join me." Haru invited Kira. She blushed and pushed Haru towards the bathroom.

"Shut up you pervert! Get going! Maybe a bath will clean up that filthy mind of yours!" She yelled. Haru laughed and left to the bathroom. _"Trouble is on the way."_ The panther whispered. Kira felt very sick inside. A sharp pain shot through her mind and she groaned in agony. She held her head in her hands. Something, she didn't know what, but something bad was happening.

"Sha-chan! Are you okay?" Tohru asked concerned. Kira shook her head and dismissed Tohru with her hand.

"I'm fine I just…have a headache. I need some aspirin." She stood slowly worried that any movement at all would only increase the pain. "Where's the aspirin?"

"In the bathroom. The mirror opens up and it's on the third shelf from the bottom." Momiji directed. Although it hurt her, Kira nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom. The pain was getting worse. Kira found the medicine and as she was about to put it in her mouth the pain increased. She screamed in anguish and collapsed to the floor. She saw pictures flash before her. She had eight eyes! She saw Akito and Shigure sitting in Akito's dark room. "Why am I seeing this?" she asked.

"Ananzi has sent one of his many servants to spy on the Emperor. He feels you may find this information interesting." The panther spoke inside her aching mind. Kira watched through the eyes.

"Perhaps I shall have to teach them a lesson." Said Akito. Shigure smiled. "What? What are you smiling about? Is something wrong? Do you have a problem with what I say?"

"Problem? My dear Akito-san, I would never consider questioning your motives." Shigure smiled and closed the window. "Rather I was thinking, that perhaps you should come to the summer home with me? If you want to teach them a lesson that is." Kira gasped. If Akito came to the summer home what kind of havoc would he wreck?

"Kira. Will Kira be there?" Akito asked.

"Yes. She went with Hatsuharu." Shigure assured. Akito smiled evilly.

"Then I shall go." Akito replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you so interested in this girl?" Shigure wondered.

"She challenged me. She threatened me. I want to make sure she knows exactly who is in power here." Akito whispered.

"I believe that the one in power may not be you Akito." Shigure murmured looking directly at the spider.

"What was that?" Akito asked not hearing him.

"I said I believe we should leave soon. Don't you Akito?" Shigure lied. Kira did not view the rest of the conversation. Her headache had moved itself form the center of her brain to the back of her head. The pain had numbed quite a bit but it was still throbbing in pain, almost as if she'd banged it on something. Someone was holding her up. She felt drops of water on her face. Was it raining? Was she outside? Her eyes fluttered open to see a drenched Hatsuharu holding her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Kira sat up. She'd fallen on the floor while trying to take the aspirin.

"Yeah I just banged my head." She replied holding it.

"What are you doing in here?" Haru asked. At this point Kira realized that Hatsuharu was wearing a towel only. She blushed a deep crimson and covered her eyes. Haru smiled.

"I was…just…um-" Kira stuttered. Haru stood.

"I see." He said. Kira parted her fingers to look Haru in the eyes. How could anyone get an explanation from that? "So you did get lonely and decide to come join me." Kira immediately stood and slapped Haru.

"You are such a pervert! I was looking for some aspirin for my headache!" Kira yelled leaving the room.

"Awfully defensive and loud for someone with a headache." Haru teased. Kira slammed the door and stomped down the hall towards her bed. Haru got back into the shower.

"Hey Kira, did you get the medicine?" Momiji asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm going to bed." Kira snapped still trudging toward her bedroom. By the time she got to the room she calmed down. Then she remembered the dream. Was it real? Had Ananzi really sent her a vision of Akito and Shigure? If so, this meant that Akito was coming to the summer home and soon. What was she going to do?

"I'm going to make sure he knows whose boss!" she decided putting her fist in her hand much like Haru. "I'm not going to hide from someone like him! I'm not afraid of men who act like God!" and with that final thought, Kira lied in her bed and went to sleep.

I'm in Inuyokai on a Leash! Read please! Tears of blood is starting to develop nicely I think.


	27. EnterKisa,Hiro, and Hatsuharu's Epiphany

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Enter Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu's Epiphany

Okay I just want to say once again that I don't own Rob Thomas. You guys are probably wondering why I use him so much? Well he's an amazing artist and I've always been a big Matchbox 20 fan! By the way, I changed the words in this song a bit so that it matched the situation a little better. Enjoy!

Kira walked into the foray. She'd had a restless sleep with more visions from Ananzi that she couldn't remember. Kira quickly forgot her troubles when she noticed Kisa in the room. She quickly swooped up her apprentice in a hug and swung her around.

"Ane-san! I missed you!" Kisa cheered. Kira smiled and set Kisa down.

"I missed you too! Are you excited about staying here?" Kisa nodded.

"Onee-chan was just about to show me to my room."

"And we were just working out sleeping arrangements." Momiji informed.

"Wait. Am I sharing with Haru?" Yuki asked. Haru put his free arm around Kira.

"Not unless, Kira has decided to share with me?" Haru invited. Kira removed his arm from her shoulder and picked up Kisa's bags.

"I'll help you unpack Kisa, lead the way Tohru." Kira ordered.

"You must be really tired?" Tohru assumed.

"Are you thirsty?" Kira asked starting to unload Kisa's bags.

"Um, about Hiro-Chan, I'm sorr, I'm sorry-." Kisa apologized.

"Yes? What is it?" Tohru asked not hearing the statement. "Ahh! Do you feel sick? Should I get some medicine!" Tohru screamed.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm fine." Kisa smiled.

"This room is really big isn't it?" Kira said looking at her surroundings.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Tohru agreed.

"Is that your mother?" Kisa asked looking at a picture on Tohru's shelf.

"Yes! That's her!" Tohru cheered.

"Do you always take that picture with you?" Kira asked.

"Yes, we're always together." Tohru sighed. "I'm sure you carry a picture of your mother. Don't you sha-chan?"

"Uh," the memory flashed before Kira's eyes. "No, I don't."

"Why not?" Kisa asked.

"Because, I just don't."

"Surely you have something you carry with you?" Tohru said. Kira looked at her gloves. "Oh I see!" Tohru shouted. "When Hana asked you about your gloves you said that they were a family heirloom. Are they your mothers?"

"I have something I need to do. Excuse me." Kira said rushing out of the room. True she carried her mother's gloves, but she also carried her mother's marks, her curse, and her punishment, that Kira was left to deal with all alone. Suddenly Kira remembered the moment she found out her mother had died.

FLASH BACK: She was fourteen and watching Hakkai for the day. Her marks appeared onto her arms and she immediately felt another presence inside her body and mind, but she did not understand it. The details of the curse were a mystery to her and she paid them no heed. Ananzi came to the house and pulled her aside. "Kitten, something bad has happened." He spoke as if someone had dropped something or broken something. As if the situation was smaller than what it really was.

"What?" Ananzi pulled out Serena's gloves and handed them to Kira.

"I cleaned the blood off for you. Your mother's dead kitten." He spoke as if it was no big deal. Kira fell back onto the wall, she slid to the ground. She started to cry. "I understand that you're upset, kitten," he put out his cigarette, "but I have a job for you. Your mother was going to do it, but given the current situation, you're going to do it." Why? God, why was he talking like it was nothing? END FLASHBACK.

Ananzi had always been that way. It didn't matter what kind of personal trauma Kira was going through, all that was important was his chores. Kira had taught herself to grow cold to his insensitivity. She figured he'd always been this way. Selfish, heartless, and above all cruel. But how else was a spider supposed to act? Kira heard the panther growl in disagreement. "What do you know?" Kira snapped and went to find Haru.

Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, and Momiji all left to get a head start on their stag beetle collecting. Kira decided to stay home and cook dinner. Kyo left to jog and Haru and Yuki stayed at the house with Kira. Haru wanted shougayaki but Kira refused to fix it again so soon. Her and Yuki agreed on stir-fry. Haru consented that it was a good idea, so of course, he hung over Kira whilst she was cooking. "Why do you always do that!" Kira yelled.

"Do what?" Haru asked.

"Hang over me whilst I'm cooking!" Haru put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure. I guess because it seems to make time pass faster."

"Regardless of when I finish we still need to wait for Tohru and the others."

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked.

"You seem to always ask me that when I'm cooking." Kira pointed out.

"That's because you always let it show when you're cooking."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I just noticed it before Tohru and everyone left, you seemed upset about something." Kira sighed and put the stove to a light simmer and turned around.

"Haru, please, stop focusing on everyone else." She hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first but before the huge puff of colored smoke he hugged her back. "You need to worry about yourself." The ox smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am." He said. "But my main problem now is," Haru transformed, naked, back into his human self, "how we're going to explain to Yuki why I'm naked in the kitchen alone with you." Kira quickly blushed and covered her eyes. Just like magic, Yuki came into the kitchen at that very moment. The look on his face was more than comical but Kira was too embarrassed to laugh.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like! I can explain, see I was feeling depressed and Haru wanted to make me feel better so," Yuki gave a confused look, "no that's not what I meant!" Kira rambled. Hatsuharu suppressed a laugh while he put his pants on.

"You don't have to explain. I'll just come in here later." Yuki said leaving the room. Kira slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Well that went well." Kira said sarcastically.

"Hey Kira." Haru said buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah?" Kira turned around.

"Thank you," He said grabbing her hand and kissing it, "for caring about me so much." Kira blushed again.

"Yeah right! I should be thanking you." She laughed and continued to cook. Hatsuharu smiled in his own thoughts.

When Tohru and the others returned Kisa and Hiro seemed quite distraught. They went strait to bed after dinner, even though it was still early. Kira stood to go see if Kisa was all right.

"It's a waste of effort for a third party to interfere in a lovers quarrel. It would be best to leave them alone." Haru objected. It didn't matter however because by the time Kira went up too Kisa and Tohru's room she was fast asleep. Kira smiled at the sleeping Kisa. She was such a sweet girl; it made Kira's heart heavy to think that her and Hiro had a fight. Kira remembered when she was a child and her mother used to sing her to sleep. Haru walked up the stairs to check on Kira and Kisa. He heard her humming a pretty tune and could not help but stop and secretly listen to it. She sang:

It's never easy and you'll never know

What leaves you crying and what makes you whole?

There ain't no way that I can hold it down

Falling to pieces

Forever in doubt

Chorus:

But it's all right

Why don't you tell me again?

How you'll still be there when the heartache ends

It's all right

Why don't you tell me my friend?

How you'll still be there when the heartache ends

There ain't nobody who can show you how

To find the surface when you're under ground

You are the blanket that can hide this cold

And you are the memory that never gets old

Chorus

And I move all directions

To the corners and the outskirts

While the lovers and the lonely

Start to whisper all about me

And if I stand here silent

I almost start to feel you fading in

Telling me to hold on

Cuz it's gonna be alright

Chorus

Say you'll be with me

When the heartache ends

Haru was in amazement. She sang so beautifully! And the song spoke to him. Hearing her sing like that, it made him feel warm inside, somehow. Now that he thought about it, everything Kira did made him, somehow, feel warmer. Kira lightly kissed Kisa on the forehead and exited the room.

"OH! Haru, when did you get here?" Kira whispered.

"Just now. Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like an angel. She's so sweet!" Kira praised walking back down to the living room.

"Yeah, she is." Haru said lightly, looking at Kira for, what felt like, the first time.

WHOOT for over 150 reviews! I'd like to get 250 before this fic ends. Thank you to: Kyea Sohma, Queen B of randomness 016, Onyxtears, Hyper-writer14, Lucy (Thank you! I love it when people say that, because it's really hard to combine events like that.), Cinderella (really? The best? Thank you! GLOMP), and cemeterydemon for reviewing! I love you guys! Til' next week!


	28. Disease and Remedy

Chapter Twenty-eight: Disease and Remedy

Shigure had arrived at the summer home. Kira knew that this meant that Akito would soon follow suit, and show up himself. Kira had decided not to tell anyone. She didn't want to ruin their vacation, besides, even if she did tell them there was nothing they could do to prevent his arrival. So she did what she was always told to do, keep her mouth shut so as not to ruin everyone else's fun. Tohru, Hiro, Kisa, Kira, and Shigure were all at the beach. Kira refused to enter the water without Haru there. Kisa and Tohru, not wanting to have fun without Kira, played beach ball with her instead of swimming. Hiro and Shigure simply rested in the sun watching the girls. Their attention was drawn to Hiro when he started to shout on the phone. When he hung up the phone Kisa asked "Hiro-Chan is something the matter?"

"Yeah, mom says she's pregnant."

"Ehh?" Tohru screamed in delight.

"She thought she might have a cold so she went in for a check up and found out she's pregnant. She's oblivious as usual." Hiro explained.

"Congratulations Hiro-Chan, that's wonderful! You'll have to think of a name." Kisa congratulated.

"I'm sure the baby will be just as cute as you are Hiro-san!" Tohru cheered.

"Will you stop talking like it's my child being born!" Hiro yelled.

"Younger siblings are fun. I'm sure you'll be happy once the baby's born." Kira said.

"Congratulations! Satsuki-san, so young." Shigure praised.

"That's my mom you're talking about! Could you cut that out? You're freaking me out!" Hiro shouted at the dog fanning himself. "Sheesh! I wish people would show a little sympathy for her adolescent son!"

"Your mother is named Satsuki-san, Hiro-san?" Tohru asked walking over to talk to Shigure.

"It's good news you should be happy for her!" Shigure said.

"Shigure-oji-Chan you've been sitting there a long time. Aren't you going to swim?" Kisa wondered.

"Oji-Chan isn't very found of swimming." Shigure replied.

"You're sunbathing right?" Tohru guessed.

"More like, admiring swimsuits." Shigure answered. Hiro grabbed Kisa's hand and walked her off. "It was a joke!" Shigure called after them. Shigure sighed and turned his attention toward Kira. "Seriously though, Kira you look fantastic in that suit. Where did you get it?"

"Um…" Kira blushed, "Hatsuharu gave it to me."

"Ahh! He truly has fine taste!" Shigure praised. Kira blushed an even deeper red.

"But, it really is wonderful isn't it? The baby will be born around spring of next year." Tohru pointed out.

"That's right. By the way Tohru-kun, where is everyone?" Shigure asked.

"They went out shopping." Kira answered.

"So then it's just me and two lovely young flowers. Since it's such a rare occurrence, why don't we take the opportunity to go on a date?" Shigure offered. Tohru turned as red as Kira.

"Ehh!" was all Tohru managed to say.

"Oh come now it's not like I meant anything by it. I'm just asking for old times sake. An old man like me doesn't get that many opportunities to ask…" Shigure tried to explain himself to the two dark angry figures of Kyo and Yuki.

"It's no good Sensei, you're an adult, you must exercise self control." Haru said. Shigure then turned his attention to Kira.

"Then how about you, Miss Shaeed? Would you go on a date with me?" Shigure invited. Haru quickly punched Shigure in the back of the head.

"Shigure-san!" Tohru shouted concerned.

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda, he's just fine." Yuki said.

"Humph! Serves him right!" Kyo said.

"Want some ice cream?" Momiji offered. Shigure took it and left Haru his fan. Everyone was thrilled to hear of Hiro's new sibling on the way.

"He'll be an older brother. That doesn't quite fit." Yuki stated.

"It never does. Aya-nii as an older brother doesn't quite fit either." Haru pointed out.

"You're right, you're right. You don't have to remind me!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Kira fits as an older sister though!" Momiji commemorated.

"Really? Am I?" She asked.

"Definitely! You're always taking such great care of Hakkai!" Tohru added.

"Well you know I didn't always treat him so nicely." Kira admitted.

"The point is that you're very good at taking care of him because he means so much to you." Yuki said smiling.

"Thank you." Kira expressed smiling back.

When they arrived back at the house Momiji put all the watermelons onto a sheet.

"Momiji, why are we doing this?" Kira asked.

"Because we need to smash watermelons in celebration of Hiro-san's baby!" Momiji shouted.

"Kind of a tacky way of celebrating." Haru said.

"Momiji probably just came up with that right now." Yuki pointed out.

"Would someone please realize that I am not happy and that celebrating is not going to make things better!" Hiro requested. His comment was ignored, of course.

"You really do just go from one annoying thing to the next. First of all it's a waste!" Kyo said.

"It's fine there's a sheet under them." Momiji assured.

"Momiji, where are the sticks and blindfolds?" Yuki wondered.

"Huh? What's that?" Momiji asked.

"I wish they'd hurry up I'm a little hungry." Kira complained. Haru used his hand to do a karate chop through the first watermelon, smashing it open. He took two pieces from it; one for him and one for Kira. "Thanks." She said. Eventually everyone smashed a watermelon. Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro each smashed one after Kyo went inside to get a stick and blind fold for them to use. After everything was done, Kira, Yuki, and Haru cleaned up the mess. The children, and Momiji, fell asleep inside under the watchful eye of Tohru. Kyo walked into the room and sat next to Tohru. Yuki looked depressed and walked off.

"Later. I'm going to take a walk." He said.

"Yuki, it's a test." Haru said. Yuki simply just waved goodbye to him and continued to walk away. Kira suddenly felt sick inside. The smell, Akito's smell, lingered in the air. He'd arrived. Kira shook him from her thoughts and turned to Hatsuharu.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kira asked.

"He's fine. He just needs to clear his head for a minute. In the meantime, I need to ask you something." Haru assured.

"What?"

"That song, that you sang to Kisa last night," he began.

"Yes?" Kira questioned folding up the sheet.

"Nothing, never mind." He sighed.

"Haru what is it?" Kira pressed.

"What's for dinner?" He quickly changed the subject.

"I'm not sure, Honda is cooking tonight." Kira replied forgetting about the song. Haru touched Kira lightly on the cheek.

"Why is it that you're so good to me?" He asked. Kira was shocked at first but then just smiled up at him. She messed his hair.

"Don't know, maybe it's because I feel bad about trying to kill you." She joked. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his. He began to lead her back to the house.

"Well that was worth it, seeing as how I got to kiss you." Kira blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

When they arrived back at the house, Shigure absolutely reeked of the scent of Hatori. Kira's heart sank and she knew for sure that her fun vacation with the Sohma's was over. When they walked into the house Shigure asked, "Where's Yuki-kun?"

"Taking a walk." Haru answered. Kira went to stand with Kisa in a hug.

"Oh my…I see. Well, Yuki-kun can go later." Shigure suggested.

"Hey," everyone's attention turned to Kyo, "don't tell me you're going to make Tohru go to?"

"Nope, today it's just the relatives. Oh, and Kira as well." Shigure informed.

"What!" Haru snapped.

"Yes well you see, Akito wants to see her about something." Shigure got nervous.

"What about!" Haru raised his voice and began to advance on Shigure.

"He doesn't know." Kira defended. "Hatori told him of Akito's invitation." Haru calmed down and backed away from the dog.

"Yes, that's right. How'd you know?" Shigure wondered. Kira now advanced on the dog and got right up close to him.

"Hatori is drenched in Akito's scent. Both Hatori's and Akito's smell lingers on you. Hatori's is stronger though so I assumed that he was the one you spoke with." Kira sat onto a chair.

"That's amazing!" Tohru shouted.

"Yes! What a keen sense of smell you have." Shigure agreed slyly. Kira left to sit outside the door. "But all that aside, Tohru will not be seeing Akito today. We'll hold off on Tohru-kun for a while. I'm sorry please don't be offended." Shigure apologized.

"No. Of course not! I'm all right…so…yes." Tohru bowed.

"You and Kyo-kun can take care of things while we're away. I don't think we'll be out too late." Shigure assured.

"Hey, I'm telling you now I don't want you to worry about it. 'The Cat' is never invited." Kyo encouraged Tohru.

"Well, we're off!" Momiji cheered.

"Just get on with it!" Kyo insisted.

"We're off." Kisa added and said goodbye to Tohru. As they were leaving Kira didn't move from her spot on the porch. Shigure stood in front of her.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. She returned with a cold stare.

"I refuse to play his game! And you can tell him that!" Kira defied. Shigure shrugged and began to follow the others.

"Fine. I just hope he takes it well. After all he'll be all alone in a room with Kisa and Haru, and with them unable to strike him they'll be defenseless should he lose his temper." Kira's eyes grew wide with realization. She quickly stood and walked in front of Shigure towards Haru. Hatsuharu smiled at her. She was shaking, what did Akito want to talk to her for? Was something bad going to happen? Were any of them going to be able to enjoy the rest of the summer now that he'd arrived? Haru noticed her shaking and held her hand in comfort. She smiled up at him. "Everyone's so depressed. He did come without any warning," Momiji stated, "I wonder if Yuki will be all right with seeing him?"

"Worry about yourself," Haru warned, "Akito doesn't like you."

"I'm fine, I'm used to it!" Momiji cheered. "Ahh. But I do want to hurry up and get this over with so we can go back!"

"Isn't it a little early to be saying that?" Kira added.

"Yeah, but," Momiji smiled calmly, "I really do want to go back soon."

"Welcome! Thank you for coming. I'm so happy!" Akito smiled. It made Kira's stomach churn and she squeezed tighter on Haru's hand, he squeezed back in comfort. Akito scowled at this. "You two seem awfully close." Kira smiled tauntingly at him.

"Oh he's just trying to comfort me since you seriously creep me out!" Kira said in a happy tone. Akito brought back his smile.

"Miss Shaeed, I'm so glad that you decided to visit me. But I'd like to talk to you personally. Please wait outside." He requested. Kira looked to Haru for a response. He gave an encouraging nod, she let her hand slip from his and exited the room. She sighed deeply. An hour passed, then the door opened and out stepped the four zodiac members.

"You're turn." Haru said jerking his thumb towards the room. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Me too!" Momiji joined.

"I'll wait as well." Kisa mumbled.

"If Kisa stays I'll stay too." Hiro reluctantly agreed. Kira bowed in thanks and walked into the room.

"What is this about?" she asked sitting on the floor.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Can't I just talk to you?" he asked.

"Not that. You showing up here all together, why?" she questioned.

"I'm just trying to help you reach your goal, remember? I believe it was something about pushing me off of my pedestal." He sneered at her.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Kira asked sneering at him right back.

"Now why would I be scared of a weak little creature like you?" Akito bent down to look at her in the face.

"Why don't you try building up some dignity, then trying that line again." Kira suggested. He stepped back.

"You're the one without dignity." He slapped her across the face. This was something Kira would not stand for this time. He wasn't Ananzi, she didn't have to take this from him! She stood and scratched him across the chest in the same place as before.

"Know this, I'm no force to be reckoned with. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that whatever binds you to them is broken." Kira threatened. Akito began to laugh.

"Our bound can't be broken! In the end they all return to me! I am their ruler and they cannot appose me! All of them will live with me, forever!" Akito had a crazy look in his eye. "Never leaving, unchanging, eternal." Kira walked out the door.

"You are such a child!" Kira criticized while putting her hand on the door, "you are so afraid of being alone in the dark that you're willing to drag them all down there with you." She walked out of the room. Akito took her words into consideration, then began to laugh.

Kira lied on the couch sleeping. Her encounter with Akito left her confused and tired. Everyone had gone to bed and she had fallen asleep on the couch. Hatsuharu shook her awake. "What?" she moaned sleepily.

"It's late, you should be in bed." He said. Kira rubbed her eyes.

"I would have hated to have slept through that."

"You okay?" Haru wondered slightly chuckling at her joke.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just…worn out." She stood to go to her room. Haru stopped her.

"Actually Kira there's something I want to say to you." Kira stared at him for a minute.

"Um…all right." She sat on the couch next to him.

"I've been having a lot of trouble with Rin as you know." Kira nodded. "And I've been trying my hardest to prove to her how I feel. But I can't, and I finally know why."

"Haru, don't give up." Kira encouraged. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's not that. The reason I can't prove that I love her most of all, is because I don't love her most of all."

"What are you saying? I don't understand." Kira was confused.

"Kira, Rin has a poison tongue. It's infected me quite a bit. But you've been helping me through it, you're always helping me. Holding me up, comforting me, being there for me. We started out so I could help you, now you're helping me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but what does this have to do with Rin?" Kira wondered.

"Kira, you're like my antidote. I've been infected by the words of Rin and Akito but when I'm with you it all melts away. You're like a cure." Haru took her hands in his. Kira's breathing increased, she felt like the room was getting smaller. "When I was in there with Akito all I could think about was how much I couldn't wait to see you. How much better everything was going to be once I got to at least look at you again. Kira I love you!" Haru confessed. His gray eyes were all Kira could look at. She felt tears on her face. Haru leaned into kiss Kira, but she pulled away. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the house. Haru was dumbfounded.

Thank you to Whitestarburst, Kyae Sohma, Lucy (LOL I think that was my fav. Part of the chapter.), Queen B of Randomness 016, Onyx Tears (Hurry up and update!), iiCy69 (Thank you! I do love to hear things like that! Please keep reviewing!), lil1diva, FoxLuvr, and cemeterydemon for reviewing! Huggels! See you all next week!

Love,

Pyra


	29. Crutch

Chapter Twenty- Nine: Crutch

For those of you who don't know what the word "brake" means, it's when you are driving down the road and something comes into the middle of your path and you slam on the brakes really hard so you don't hit it. Thanks to: Whitestarburst, Queen B of Randomness 016, FoxLuvR, Lucy (Thank you for reviewing! Disney is fun, fun, fun! I hope you have a good time! The first kiss is deadly, everyone after that is fine.), Sora-senpai, stargazerBlue, OnyxTears, Cybanne-chan, Mikol, Yanielle for reviewing! I love you all! Enjoy!

I leaned in to kiss her. I expected, I suppose, for her to return my feelings. But, she pushed me away. Tears were in her eyes and I didn't understand. She stood and ran out the door. I was about to run after her, but this was when Yuki made his presence known to me. He said he'd follow her and find out the problem. I was reluctant at first, but Yuki can be very convincing.

Yuki followed the trail Kira took and found her at the beach. She was sitting on the shore watching the waves move on the surface. It seemed her tears had stopped, but even if he hadn't seen her crying he'd be able to tell that she had been. He sat next to her in silence watching the waves with her. "Are you going to ask me? Or were you just waiting for me to tell you?" She wondered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hatsuharu says he loves me."

"Isn't that a good thing? You love him don't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I do." Kira's tears returned to her eyes. "I love him so much it breaks my heart."

"Then why did you-?"

"Come on Yuki!" Kira interrupted standing, "He doesn't love me! He still loves Rin! And even though I was happy to hear him say that to me, I realized, I'm not a cure, I'm a crutch." Kira looked solemnly t the ground. "I'm just something to lean on until he feels better."

"Don't you think it's possible to love two people at once?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah right!" Kira scuffed. Yuki stood in front of her.

"I'm in love with two people." Yuki informed.

"Really? Tohru and who?" Yuki turned to look at her in her beautiful sad green eyes. He leaned over and pulled her closer to him in an almost embrace.

"You." He whispered. This did very little to calm Kira down. She pushed him from her.

"I don't need this right now." She said gently and walked back towards the house, to her room where she changed and went strait to bed. Haru had already gone to sleep, on the couch.

Kira awoke to the sound of Hiro's pounding on her door. She dragged her tired body to the door and opened it. "It's about time you woke up!" came Hiro's loud voice from the hallway. "Kisa's been knocking for a long time and you didn't even bother to answer the door!" He yelled. Kisa was hiding behind Hiro shyly.

"Msrry." Kira mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Whsit?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Hiro shouted. Kira gave a tired nod and closed her door to get dressed.

"Thnks." She garbled. She wore a black tank top, with red words written in Japanese that read, "I brake for kittens". She, of course, had gloves on, but they were different gloves. Ananzi had bought them for her a year ago. She wore them today because they were red with black Japanese letters that said "Vicious Kitten". Ananzi had obviously had these specially made for her. And she wore her hair in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon.

"My, my Shaeed-san! That's a lot of red!" Shigure commented.

"Yep!" Kira said winking at Shigure, "Because red symbolizes bravery, and we're visiting Akito again today. So I want to state loud and clear that I have no fear!" Shigure smiled.

"Well good luck with that." he wished and walked out of the room. Kira opened the milk and poured herself a glass. She wasn't really wearing red for Akito, he was part of the reason, but Kira wanted to state that she wasn't afraid to face Yuki or Haru today. Red also symbolized love. Kyo walked into the room drinking his own glass of milk, which he spat out once he read Kira's shirt.

"What are you wearing!" he yelled. Everyone came running into the kitchen to see what was the matter.

"Red." Kira said simply. She remembered that Kyo was the cat, and almost giggled.

"What does your shirt say?"

"I brake for kittens." Kira didn't quite understand why he was so upset.

"Why?" He shouted.

"Because I do."

"Change out of it!" he ordered.

"No, I like this shirt and it's the only red one I brought!" Kira argued.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki slapped Kyo on the back of the head; "We're going to be at Akito's today you won't even have to look at it."

"I don't care! I don't want to have to see it at all!" Kyo yelled.

"Then close your eyes." Haru suggested walking in to grab a snack.

"Grr," Kyo growled, "Fine! Whatever, I'm going to my room!" Kyo walked off.

"Thanks." Kira bowed to Haru and Yuki. They smiled.

"No problem." They said at the same time. Remembering last night's events, Kira quickly took her glass of milk and left the kitchen. She never thought she'd say this, but she couldn't wait to see Akito. She didn't care where she was just as long as she wasn't looking at Haru or Yuki.

Unfortunately, for Kira, Haru was first to go to see Akito, and the others left to separate parts of the house, leaving Kira and Yuki alone together. Uncomfortable wasn't even remotely close to how Kira felt. However, Shigure came by and it wasn't quite so awkward.

"Oh my! Yuki-kun, and Shaeed-san, I was sure one of you would be with Akito-san today.

"Today he's all over Haru." Yuki replied still reading his book.

"I see, so we have some free time."

"I wish he'd just let us go back."

"Yuki-Kun, what did Akito-san tell you yesterday?" Shigure asked. Yuki looked up from his book.

"The Truth." He answered then stood to walk away. "Satisfied?"

"No, that day won't come for a long time yet." Shigure said to himself. Both of them seemed to have forgotten that Kira was sitting there.

"Great job Shigure! I think you upset him!" Kira scolded.

"Shaeed-san, how long will it be before you tell Akito your memories have returned?" Shigure asked. Kira was shocked.

"How did you-?" she started.

"Ananzi told me. How else do you think he got me out of the house?"

"That infuriating arachnid!" Kira growled.

"Don't worry, I've no intention of telling Akito. That would just be stupid. But tell me, if you had to chose, who would it be? Yuki or Haru?" Shigure questioned. Kira stood.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She began to walk away.

"Kira! Take this with you. I feel it'll lighten the tension." Shigure suggested handing Kira a photograph. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Can I sit with you Yuki?" Kira asked smiling brightly. He nodded and she seated herself beside him. She continued to smile, and it made him uneasy.

"What is it?" Yuki asked. Kira pulled out a picture and handed it to Yuki. His eyes grew wide at the sight of himself in a festival dress, standing next to Kyo. "Where did you get this?" he asked, then he knew his answer. "Shigure!" he yelled. Kira let go of her long held laughter. "It's not funny!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," her laughter subsided a bit, "but you look so good, I couldn't resist."

"They forced me to wear it. I had no choice in the matter." Yuki justified.

"It's okay. I understand. I just wanted to show it to you. I thought it might break the ice or something." She smiled weakly.

"I don't expect you to respond to what I said last night. I just wanted you to know." Kira was silent. She didn't know how to react to this comment. She'd planned for "Answer me now" and "I was just kidding" but not this. Lucky for her, well sort of, Haru walked out of Akito's room at that moment.

"He wants to see you now, Kira." Haru informed. Kira nodded and as she passed Haru, he quickly grabbed her nose with his two fingers. "Be strong." He encouraged. Kira smiled and continued into the room.

"It makes me so happy when you come to see me Kira." Akito said smiling from the floor. "Come sit with me." Kira surveyed the room. Sure enough at the right back corner, there was a spider web, with a spider resting in it. Kira took a deep breath and sat next to Akito.

"Why do you call me here?" Kira asked coldly.

"Because I like you." He said in his bittersweet voice.

"So that's how it's going to be? Hurt me hold me? I'm not up for your games today, so if you have nothing else, I'll be going." Kira started to stand. Akito grabbed her arm.

"That's not all." There was some form of anger in his voice that he was trying to hide. She sat back down. "Why is it you don't like me?"

"Because, you're revolting." Akito threw his sweet attitude to the wind and grabbed Kira by the hair.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kira began to laugh. She forced his hand off of her head.

"See? This is why you disgust me! You're easily angered and cruel! You're ruthless and heart less!" Akito grabbed Kira's arm and swung her at the door. She hit hard, but she still laughed. "In fact, you're even soulless! If it weren't for the sickening stench of death that constantly lingers on you, I'd doubt that you were human!" Akito pushed her into the hall, where Shigure, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were all waiting.

"You little Bitch! You've no idea who you're messing with!" Akito shouted. Kira stood.

"On the contrary! I know exactly what I'm messing with, it's you who doesn't know!" she screamed back, she smiled slightly, "guess I'll have to show you." Akito slapped her.

"I'm a kind person by nature, so I've let you get away with little comments like that so far. But don't think for one second that I'm going to let y-!" Akito stopped due to a sharp pain in his cheek. Kira had just done something no one else had ever attempted. She'd struck Akito.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear," she stared at him with cold cruel eyes. He held his cheek in disbelief that she'd struck him, "I'm not one of your little zodiac pets! I don't fear you and I sure as hell don't feel sorry for you! So next time you touch me, you're going to get a lot worse than a slap in the face." She threatened lowering her arm. Akito glared at her. He finally recovered from his shock and lifted his hand to slap her again. She grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind him, then she slammed him into the nearest wall. "Now what was it that I just said?" Kira asked twisting his arm. Akito yelled and Shigure and Yuki quickly broke from their shock to pry Kira from Akito. It wasn't easy, in fact Haru had to help as well. Kira finally calmed and backed away from Akito. To the three men's surprise, Akito laughed.

"See? I have the entire Juunishi behind me. Who do you have? A selfish spider and an angry black cat." Akito laughed. Kira shook her head.

"Those aren't followers, they're slaves. Were they not bound to you they'd leave in a second, don't get attached to false hopes. And I'd rather be an angry black cat than a scared child who only knows how to kick, and scream, and cry until he gets his way." Kira tore herself from the three men's grasp, turned, and began to walk away. "You're pathetic, and you disgust me!" she spat.


	30. Problem Girl

Chapter Thirty: Problem Girl

Thanks to: Lucy (Thanks! I like that part a lot! He really deserved it. They wanted to help her.), Queen B of Randomness, StargazerBlue, Whitestarburst, FoxLuvr, Yanielle, OnyxTears, Cybanne-chan, hyperwriter14, summersgirl2526, and cemetarydemon for reviewing! 195 reveiws! OMG! I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much!

Everyone greeted Tohru at the beach with bright sunny attitudes. They'd all heard what had happened with Kira. Kyo had just threatened to kill Yuki after Yuki warned Kyo not to lose it in front of Akito. In a desperate attempt to draw attention away from the fight, Tohru shouted, "Where's Sha-chan?" and everyone fell silent. No one had planned on how to tell Tohru of Kira's encounter. Hatsuharu walked up.

"Kira went off somewhere." He explained.

"Did…did something happen? To make her leave?" Tohru asked concerned. Haru smiled.

"Her and Akito had a bit of a disagreement. She'll be fine after she cools off."

"Oh! All right." Tohru sighed.

"What do you mean 'disagreement'?" Kyo asked. Haru looked at Yuki, then to Tohru.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Yuki said, quickly changing the subject. The two boys began their heated argument once more and Kira was put to the side.

Kira took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She watched the sun slowly sink. It had been a long time since she'd seen a sun set without worrying. She lied back on the roof. Silence. Beautiful, calming, silence. It almost made her forget everything. And had it not been for the presence climbing up the ladder next to her, she might have.

"What is it Shigure?" Kira asked. Shigure popped his head up and climbed onto the roof.

"That's amazing! You knew exactly who it was!" Shigure laughed. Kira opened one eye to stare at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"What? Don't you want to see me?" He wondered. Kira closed her eye and turned over so her back was to Shigure.

"Akito's scent cascades off of you like a waterfall. I can barely stand it!" she spat. His smile faded into a slight grin.

"That was a very stupid and disobedient thing you did today." Shigure criticized.

"Screw it! I'm not a member of his curse I'm not going to follow his rules!" She sat up to yell at him. Shigure remained calm with his grin. "I've told you before: I don't want to play his game."

"You should learn to be nicer to Akito-san. Show him a bit more respect."

"Why? So I can be his lap dog, like you?" Kira turned over again. "No thanks."

"You're not doing a very good job of trying to get rid of me." Shigure pointed out. Kira remained silent. "You're doing more damage than you know."

"Ha!" Kira laughed sitting back up to talk to the dog, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll screw up your precious plans? All your manipulating of the pieces going out the window now because of me? I almost feel bad, perhaps I should apologize." Kira felt the panther rise in her. Shigure continued to smile.

"That has something to do with it, but your not messing up anything, you're actually helping the process."

"Glad I can be of service." Kira said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to warn you: bad things will happen if you anger Akito. He has a great deal more control than you give him credit for."

"Just so you're aware. I'm not going to play your game either!" she warned. Shigure laughed.

"I'm in a great deal of trouble, then. You're becoming a real problem, girl." Shigure started down the ladder. Kira lied flat on her back and closed her eyes again.

"You're just like HIM. Twisting, and pushing everything, no matter who's hurt, until you get what you want. I'm not a tool, I don't like being used." Kira fell asleep on the roof.Ananzi sent her another spider vision. This spider had obviously been one of Ananzi's "special" servants. It allowed her to read the thoughts of one of the two people in the vision. One was Yuki and the other was Tohru. It was from the other night, when Yuki and Haru had confessed their feelings for her. They were walking through the woods towards the house, and Tohru pointed out a shooting star. She saw flashes from Yuki's memory of a young Yuki leading a young Tohru home. Kira didn't quite understand what was going on. Why was Ananzi sending this to her? She saw Yuki lean in and kiss Tohru on the forehead. She heard his thoughts as his head rested on Tohru's shoulder. "I love you." Kira was sucked out of the dream. She woke up yelling furiously. "That jerk!" then she remembered what he'd said before he told her he was in love with her. "I'm in love with two people." Kira sighed. The sun had long since set and it was cold on the roof. She went down to her room. "I don't care what either of them say," she mumbled, "you can't love two people at once." Then she gently drifted to sleep.

Shigure knocked on Kira's door the next morning to wake her up. Kira groaned and rolled over in her bed. Shigure took this as an invitation and entered her room.

"Miss Shaeed. You should get ready, we're going to see Akito soon." Shigure ordered.

"What part of 'I'm not playing his game.' Did you not understand?" Kira growled.

"So you're not going then?" Kira threw a pillow at Shigure who blocked it with the door.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood for your entertainment!" she snapped. Shigure closed the door. Kira rolled over and stared out her window. She wasn't sure she had the strength to get up. What would the point be? Soon, Tohru came to knock on Kira's door. "What?" Kira asked. Tohru poked her head through the door.

"Um…it's just that…um well, Kyo and I were going to the beach and we wanted to know if you would like to join us? We're going to make sand castles." Tohru invited. Kira rolled over and smiled at Tohru.

"That…sounds like fun." Kira accepted and got out of bed. Tohru smiled and left the room to let Kira get changed. Kira just wore a shirt, shorts, and her mother's gloves. Dressing up seemed pointless. They started to make a sand castle, but Kira could feel Akito approaching and decided that she would take a walk instead. Tohru objected stating that she'd hardly spent any time with Kira at all, but Kira insisted that her and Kyo enjoy themselves. In the meantime, Kira sensed another presence. The Horse had arrived, and Kira was curious if she was all right. She also wanted to know why Rin would come here? Perhaps she was checking on Haru. Kira hadn't spoken with Haru for a while. She didn't know what to say to him.

She wondered in the woods for at least an hour before she gave up on looking for Rin. Obviously she did not want to be found. Kira leaned up against a tree, tired form her search. Suddenly, Yuki came through the forest.

"Huh? Kira? What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Oh! Yuki, I was just…um, looking for someone." Kira explained standing up strait. He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on something, I was on my way back to Akito's."

"Oh…I see." Kira looked at the ground.

"We were all shocked that you refused to see Akito today."

"Like I'd want to see him after what happened yesterday." Yuki let out a light chuckle. "I…uh, I heard about what happened the other night with Tohru." Yuki stopped.

"I haven't insulted you have I?" He asked concerned. Kira smiled and shook her head.

"Two love confessions to two different girls in the same night. I'm impressed."

"Two different love confessions from two different boys in the same night. I'M IMPRESSED." Yuki praised. Kira giggled, then lightly subsided.

"I don't know if I can give you an answer, or Haru. I don't want to make things…uncomfortable for us." Yuki walked close to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't need an answer, I just wanted to get it out of me. My feelings haven't changed, but please don't treat me differently." Yuki requested. Kira blushed and could only manage a nod. Yuki patted her on the head and left to Akito's.

WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! For chapter Thirty! I'm so proud T-T! Thank you all so much for supporting this Fanfic for so long! I'm so happy! I can't believe how far I've gone! It seems like just yesterday I was praising because I made it to chapter seven and now all the way to thirty! Maybe I should wrap it up soon? Hmm…I'll have to think on that. I do have a lot more ideas in mind, but I don't think they'll take long to finish. All that aside, I love you all sooo much! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Pyra


	31. Drowning in Darkness

Chapter Thirty-one: Drowning in Darkness

Thanks to: WhiteStarburst, StargazerBlue, Z-AKA- Andrea, Cybanne –chan, Lucy (Don't worry, this ones plenty long. Thanks!), Queen B of Randomness 016, Yanielle (I'm going as fast as I can!), cooliocows215, EyesLikeIce (Thanks for all the reviews!), FoxLuvr, and lil1diva for reviewing! 215 reviews people! WHOOT I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Kira waved her arms at Hatsuharu and the others on shore. She'd finally learned to swim well enough to go all the way out to where her feet didn't touch the ground. The others waved back and Tohru, Momiji, and Kisa even cheered. Kira smiled widely. She was so happy! Suddenly, she felt something tug at her leg. She looked around her, there didn't seem to be any animals. Then it tugged again so hard that it pulled her underneath the water! She swung her arms, hoping to be able to swim up to the surface. Something was pulling her too hard, she couldn't fight it! She kept going down, down, down! Was the water this deep? She was running out of air! She looked down to see what was pulling at her. To her shock, it was Akito! He had a wicked smile on his face and he was fully clothed in his black shirt. Kira wondered why he wore it under water, and then realized that she herself was naked! Not even her gloves were on. How did this happen when she was just in her swimsuit? She kicked Akito off of her foot and swam to the surface. She was no longer at the beach, when she broke above the water gulping in air she realized that she was at the edge of a lake. She looked up to see Haru holding out his hand to her, she smiled, relived, and took it. He grabbed both of her wrists and tied them together and threw her back into the water. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Akito grabbed her again, this time around the waist, and pulled her deeper into the dark depths of the cold lake, or ocean, or whatever she was in. Then she noticed it; they were dry. Somehow, as they'd gotten deeper, they'd ceased to be in water and were now in what seemed to be a pitch-black room, the only things visible were herself and Akito. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Nothing bad is going to happen, just let me hold you. Just for one moment." Kira struggled against his strong grip; it clearly had no effect, as Akito didn't seem to even notice that she was moving. He just held her tight and stroked his cheek on her hair.

"Let me go!" She finally managed to shout. He only squeezed tighter.

"I can't. None of them will leave; they all come back in the end. You're not going anywhere, and you're not taking any of them there with you."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" She yelled again. Then another figure appeared five feet from where Kira and Akito were standing. It was Ananzi, and as I'm sure you've already predicted, he was smoking. Ananzi threw Akito a rice ball. He caught it in his hand and crushed it. "Stop trying to ruin our happiness!" Akito said. He seemed to be talking to the crushed rice ball.

"What the hell is going on!" Kira screamed.

"Learn kitten." Ananzi started.

"This is your curse" Akito finished.

"Your punishment" Ananzi said.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle" Akito completed whispering in her ear.

"or how much you fight"

"in the end"

"You're helpless"

"you're powerless"

"and I"

"am in command"

"I rule you"

"I control they're lives"

"you live and die to serve me and eventually"

"they'll all return to me and there isn't anything"

"at all"

"that you can do"

"To change it!" They both ended. Akito put his hand on her cheek and gave her one long piercing scratch. Kira screamed in pain.

"Kira! Kira what's wrong? Wake up!" Haru shouted. Kira breathed heavily. She moved her head about frantically trying to find out where she was. The Sohma Summer home living room. Kisa and Hiro were sitting around a coffee table covered in fireworks. Yuki sat on the couch and Hatsuharu was knelt in front of Kira. "Kira what's wrong?" He asked again. Kira held her head still breathing heavily.

"I was, drowning. I…I can't remember. But you were there!" She said pointing at Haru. "and you, and you." Kira pointed at Kisa and Yuki. Hatsuharu put his hand on Kira's forehead.

"Kira you were just having a nightmare. It's okay now." Yuki assured.

"I'm not so sure that's what it was." Kira said under her breath. She stood up, adjusting to her surroundings. She'd remembered everyone talking about fireworks, and she must've dozed off on the couch.

"Here, I'll walk you to bed." Haru offered taking her hand. She pushed him away.

"I'm fine! Really. I just think I need a walk." Kira insisted.

"I'll go with you." Haru proposed. Kira shook her head.

"I need to be alone. I have to think about something." Before Haru could disagree, Kira was already out the door. Tohru came down stairs with Momiji.

"Where's Sha-chan? I heard her scream." Tohru asked. Haru sighed and sat back down on the couch next to Yuki.

"She went for a walk. Everything's fine, Honda-san." Yuki assured.

Everything was not fine, however. The dream ran through her brain over and over again and Kira felt she'd never be rid of it. She shook her head in hopes to somehow knock it out of her brain. "Damn it Ananzi! How can you send me a dream so simple then one so cryptic?" She yelled.

"Well, the thing you have to understand about that kitten," Ananzi said from beside her. Shocked to see him, she turned. He was leaning on a tall tree, this time with a glass of scotch rather than a cigarette. "is that I'm not the only being in existence who can send dreams."

"What's up with the drink? You quit smoking?" She wondered.

Ananzi laughed. "Course not kitten! I just enjoy a drink now and then."

"Yeah, I thought that might be it. You smoke more than the Marlboro camel." Kira joked.

"Ha! True, true. I could have been there mascot, but I'm just so busy."

"Why are you here?" Kira asked setting her joking aside.

"You asked for me to come. So I came."

"Well, who sent the dream if not you?" Kira questioned. Ananzi smiled and winked at Kira.

"Now that, is a good question. But there are two better ones you should be asking."

"Um…why did they send me the dream?" Kira guessed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Now what else should you be asking?"

"What does the dream mean?"

"You're a sharp one kitten. Now, let's concentrate on the first question."

"Okay in the dream Akito kept hurting me. And bad things kept happening because of him."

"So…"

"So then it was a warning about Akito!" Kira guessed.

"Right you are. Now what does it mean?"

"In the dream, you threw him a rice ball and he crushed it and watched it fall to the ground. Telling it to stay out of the way."

"Okay, last question kitten: what does the rice ball symbolize?" Kira thought for a minute.

"Tohru!" Kira gasped. Kira dashed off in the direction of the house. Something bad was going to happen to Tohru. It seemed, most likely that Akito was going to hurt her. Ananzi laughed to himself.

"She's a smart one. Now, let's see if she can figure out who sent her the dream." Ananzi looked to the darkened sky, it was about to rain. "The stage is set Akito. Your move." Ananzi dropped his empty glass, which turned into water and fell with a splash on the ground. "Now let's see who else is playing this game, and moving my pawn." Ananzi vanished.

When Kira finally arrived at the Sohma house she was drenched. She saw Tohru standing with a scratch on her face. A tall man that Kira didn't recognize stood near Akito. She paid him no heed; he was not her concern at the current moment. Without thinking she removed her gloves and set them on the ground. Akito approached Tohru, Kira ran closer. She heard Akito whisper, "In the end they all come back to me. Because we cannot be apart." His hand came close to Tohru's face. Kira's memory flashed a scene from her dream of Akito scratching Kira's face. Worried he may do the same thing to Tohru twice, grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" Kira growled. She could feel the panther stirring. Akito smiled wickedly.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"Leave her alone!" Kira repeated angrily.

"But I'm not done proving my point. You should listen to this to, you might learn something."

"I said, 'Leave her alone!'" Kira gave into the monster inside and turned into the panther. Tohru stood in amazement, as did everyone inside looking outside who didn't already know about Kira. Ananzi watched from the roof and laughed at the sight. Kira pounced onto Akito; she reopened the long healed wounds on his chest. Kureno was quick to jump to Akito's aid. He grabbed Kira by the belly and threw her off of him. Kira recovered quickly and jumped onto Kureno this time. She had him pinned; Kira's breath made weird ghost in the cold air and the rain poured harder. "You, are not my concern!" the animal whispered. She stepped off of Kureno and turned her attention to Akito once again.

Meanwhile, Shigure, Momiji, and Hatori had arrived. They quickly drug Tohru inside with the others. As the two adults rushed to the door to help Akito they were flung back. Ananzi floated in the doorway for a moment, then stepped inside.

"What are you doing? She'll kill him!" Hatori shouted.

"No she won't. This is different than when she attacked Hatsuharu. Someone is testing her. I'd like to see the results." Ananzi chuckled.

"She…attacked…Haru?" Kyo asked confused. Haru looked to the ground.

"I see there's some explaining to be done. But not now. I have a show to watch." Ananzi turned to look out the door at the tale unraveling. He saw Kureno ready to move again and quickly, bound him to the ground.

Akito swiftly kicked Kira in the stomach. While she was recovering from this shock, he took out a knife and stabbed it into her foot. Kira roared in pain. Ananzi glared. "That's too far!" Ananzi had to intervene. The gash was deep; Kira couldn't even walk on it. Akito smiled wickedly at her, and licked her blood from the knife.

"I was prepared for this. I thought that if I made a little noise you might get angry." Kira suddenly forgot the pain in her animal paw, and lunged at him again. Kira would have been stabbed again, had she not fell to the ground in her human body. Somehow she'd turned back. Kira lifted her head to look at Akito. He withdrew his knife and walked past her to Kureno. She stopped him with what little strength she had left. "Is that true? Are you going to lock all of them away?" she asked. Akito smiled at her again.

"Yes, and you can't join us either." Akito began to walk away, Kira laughed and he stopped.

"That's not my problem, you're the one that wants me there. Right?" Akito glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kira tried to pick herself up, to no avail.

"It must eat you up inside. Knowing that I'm the only animal that isn't in your grasp. You hate that, and you'd do anything to change it." She laughed again. Akito kicked her in the stomach again. Kira screamed in pain and held her abdomen. Akito continued to walk away. Kira was tired; she could feel her eyes growing heavy. Just before she collapsed into a deep sleep, she saw a man in the distance in a long white coat. He seemed familiar somehow. But before she could think of whom, she fainted.

Hatsuharu put her in her bed after Hatori dressed her wound. To say that he was angry at the spider god would be an understatement.

"How can you do this to people?" Black Haru yelled. Ananzi just smoked his cigarette on the couch.

"I didn't do anything." Ananzi corrected.

"Exactly! And Kira was hurt badly because of it!"

"I didn't plan any of this. I simply wanted to see who did, and what would happen." Ananzi was talking in a serious tone that no one had ever heard him use before.

"What do you mean?" Haru wondered.

"Kira received a dream earlier tonight. She took a walk and I translated it for her. It was a warning to come here and help Tohru." Ananzi explained.

"So you did do something! You sent her the dream!"

"Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to tell Kira something I'd be blunt about it. Why would I send her a warning, have her find me in the woods, only to have to translate it for her? Someone else sent the dream."

"Who?"

"Idiot! If I knew I wouldn't of stood by and watched like that!" Ananzi yelled.

"Why did you make Kira turn back then? If you hadn't discovered the dream sender?" Haru asked calming a little. Ananzi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyebrows.

"I didn't turn her back. Someone else, possibly the 'Dream Sender' as you've dubbed them, did that." Ananzi stood to walk out the door.

"Where are you going? What about Kira's injuries?" Haru shouted.

"Oh yes! That's right, almost forgot!" Ananzi said turning to Hatori. "You know my address. Send me the bill." And then he left before Haru could yell at him again. Instead, Haru karate chopped the coffee table in two, with a very loud snap!

"Ughh! Keep it down!" Kira moaned coming down the stairs. Haru rushed up to her.

"Kira! You should be in bed! Here I'll walk you back up." Haru offered putting her arm around his neck so he could support her.

"No. Haru I need to tell you something." Kira stopped.

"First let's get you back to bed." He insisted.

"I'm not tired." Kira claimed. Hiding a smile, Haru scooped her up in his arms in a cradling position, and began to walk her up the stairs.

"Don't be stupid, you have to rest. You went through a lot tonight." Kira rested her head on his chest and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I," Kira yawned, "really need to talk." Haru nodded.

He laid her down in her bed. After she was tucked in he unwrapped her bandages and changed them. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"It's about what you said to me the other night." Her eyes were growing heavy.

"Yeah?" Haru tried not to sound eager.

"Haru, I can't be with you."

"Why not?" He shouted.

"You…Haru, you still love Rin."

"Kira, I told you, I'm not with her because-"

"Can you honestly tell me you don't love?" Kira interrupted.

"I," Haru paused then looked to the ground. He shook his head, "No, I can't say that."

"Do you honestly want to be with me, when you're still so in love with her?"

He shook his head again. "No."

"I'm going to be with Yuki." Kira expected Haru to react angrily. He kept his head down.

"Okay. I kind of guessed that. But Kira, I want to be with you." He held her hands. "And nothing will change that." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now get some rest." He quietly left the room. Kira closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kira walked down stairs. She was still a little dizzy. Yuki walked up beside her.

"Oh! Kira, I was just about to visit you. Are you feeling well enough to be up?" Yuki asked. Kira leaned down and kissed him.

"I feel great!" she said. Yuki smiled and kissed her back.

In that dream, I was drowning. In a sea of pitch black. I couldn't escape, and Akito was the one pulling me down into it. I feel that that is what he's doing to all of us. Pulling us further and further into an inescapable sea of dark despair. But while holding Yuki's hand, I saw a light shoot into the air and cover the black in a warming fiery light. Whoever sent me the dream was telling me that my life was about to get much darker. But I knew deep down that someday, something would brighten my dark sky, with a light as beautiful as fireworks.


	32. Home again, home again, Jiggity, jiggity

Chapter Thirty-Two: Home again, home again, jiggty, jiggty

Ha, ha, ha! Don't you just love that title? I do! The Sohma Summer Home Saga (say that three times fast) had so many ideas and was so complicated that it was actually the first chapter I needed an outline for. It took a LOT of effort and late nights to get it all down. But I'm glad I did. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

"Nooo! Go without me!" Kira groaned from under her bed sheets. A fully dressed Hatsuharu pulled the sheets off again.

"Get up! We have to go to school!" Haru urged. Kira pulled the blankets over again.

"Give me a break. I was up late last night unpacking."

"You could have waited until after school today." Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, but there was stuff I needed in my bag, and once I got started I couldn't stop. Next thing I knew it was one a.m."

"You're going to regret not going to school today. You'll have hours worth of make up work, and be up even later finishing. Now get up!" Haru tried to rip away the covers again but Kira held tight to them. Haru sighed. "You leave me no choice." He left the room and came back with a bucket.

"Kira, your hair's all wet. Did you wash it?" Momiji asked as the three of them walked down the street to school. Kira's hair was drenched.

"You could say that." She growled glaring at Haru, who tried with no success to bite back a laugh. "Why do we even have that bucket?!"

"Kira is not a morning person!" Momiji concluded.

"Well after two years of waking up to a scratched up apartment with a hangover every morning, you seem to develop that trait." Kira stated. After her brawl with Akito at the summer home pretty much all the cursed Sohma's were aware of her predicament. And Shigure had done the chore of repeating what he'd heard about the events of Kira's first kiss. Kira was unable to object to the telling of this story, as she was unconscious at the time. "Anyway, I'm up now, so it doesn't matter."

"Kira you seem really eager to get to school." Momiji noticed.

"Yeah well it's the first day back and I want to be there." Kira quickened her pace.

"She wants to see Yuki." Haru explained.

"Haru!" Kira yelled.

"What? I don't get what the big deal is, it's true isn't it?" Kira blushed.

"Forget it!" Kira now walked so fast that she was yards away from the boys.

"Why does she want to see Yuki so much?" Momiji whispered.

"He's her boyfriend. She doesn't get to see him often." Haru tried not to sound depressed.

"Well can't she see him at Shigure's house?" Momiji wondered.

"She would, but she's afraid Akito might get suspicious."

"Stop whispering we're going to be late for class!" Kira yelled from far in front of them. The boys jumped then hurried to catch up to her.

"Yuki!" Kira cheered. The Prince turned and smiled at a running Kira. She stopped in front of him. "Hey." She smiled brightly.

"Hello there. You seem to be in a good mood." Yuki smiled back.

"Yeah well, it's kind of nice to be back. Have you been to your student council meeting yet?" Kira asked.

"I was just on my way. Would you like to walk with me?" Yuki offered. Kira linked her arm in his.

"I'd be delighted." But before they took one step forward there was a noise from behind them.

"You! Underclassman! What do you think you are doing?" a voice yelled. Both Yuki and Kira turned to look at the Prince Yuki Fan club marching down the hall with a box in their hands. The leader seemed quite upset.

"How dare you touch the magnificent Yuki in such an informal manor!" one of the subordinates yelled. Kira looked at their linked arms then back up to the girls.

"Um…what's that you have there, Senpai?" Yuki asked in an attempt to change the subject. The girls anger faded and they looked to Yuki with starry eyes.

"Yuki! Um…this is a souvenir from our summer. Won't you accept it?" The leader offered the box.

"Ah! Thank you very much! I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you in return."

"We don't mind!" said the leader.

"Don't worry about it Yuki-kun!" Chimed in a blonde subordinate. The girls both swooned in their own thoughts.

"Um…are they all right?" Kira asked a bit concerned.

"Forgive me, my mind was suddenly overtaken by poetry." Minagawa said.

"Mine as well."

"More importantly. What did you do for your summer vacation?" asked the burnet.

"We were mostly at the beach." Yuki answered.

"We?" The girls shouted.

"Yes, Kira, my family, and I." Kira drew closer to Yuki. The girls glared at her.

"It's no wonder you're so popular! Wow!" Said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see a girl with long black hair and bright pretty eyes. "Oh my! That candy looks so good!"

"Huh?" Yuki said. Kira stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kira asked a bit protective.

"I'm Kimi Toudou. Please if it's not too much to ask," She turned her attention to Yuki again, "You can share some of your candy with me later, Kay? Yun-Yun." Everyone's mouths hung wide open. Kira felt like she was going to burst out laughing. She restrained herself after seeing the look on Yuki's face. The fan club girls were quick to jump to his defense.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hell is this!? Who do you think you are?! You show up out of nowhere and instead of addressing Yuki by his proper name you call him Yu-yu-yu." Motoko was unable to complete her sentence so Minagaw took over.

"Don't you know it annoys him to be called strange things?! Or maybe you're just trying to make us jealous!"

"Ah…oh no. I'm scared. You saw right through me didn't you?" She smiled brightly and Kira felt like laughter would burst from her.

"Let's try this again. You come with me." Yuki sighed pulling Kimi and Kira away. When they were out of earshot of the girls Kira and Kimi totally lost all self-control and laughed like hyenas.

"That was so much fun!" Kimi laughed.

"You really shouldn't laugh at people like that." Yuki scolded, Kira and Kimi stopped. "Who are you, what's with the weird nickname?"

"OH! You mean 'Yun-Yun'. But someone else started that." Kimi informed.

"Who?" Yuki asked. Right on cue Kakeru came out from the hall.

"There you are Yun-Yun!" Kira linked her arm in Yuki's again, feeling the worst was about to happen. "Long time no see yun-yun. How was your summer? Did you enjoy it to it's fullest? I thoroughly enjoyed it with reckless abandon! I dated with reckless abandon! Long live summer! It would be great if my whole life was summer! I mean why did school have to start anyway?" Kira had the immediate feeling that Kakeru was a lot like Ayame.

"You! Person over there! What do you mean 'yun-yun'?" Yuki glared at him.

"What? What, why the extreme anger?"

"I don't think he likes the nickname you gave him Kakeru." Kimi noted.

"But it's cute, like a panda."

"Why is my nickname longer than my real name?" Yuki questioned.

"Hmm…I see, is it really that weird?" Kakeru thought aloud.

"It's really weird!" Kira stated. Kakeru then noticed Kira's presence.

"And who are you!" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Um…I'm Kira Shaeed." She stuttered.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl! What are you doing later?" Yuki stepped in front of Kira. "Oh! I see!" Kakeru leaned in and nudged Yuki, "You lady killer you! I see you were quite busy yourself this summer!" Kira blushed.

"Um…Yuki, don't you need to go to your meeting." Kira reminded.

"That's right! That's why I've been looking for you Yun-yun!" Kakeru remembered.

"Kimi's been looking for you too yun-yun!" Kimi took Yuki's arm. "I'm afraid we'll have to steal him from you, Kira-Chan!" Kira smiled.

"All right. Have a nice meeting, Kimi-Chan!" Kira replied. Yuki leaned over and lightly kissed Kira on the forehead before he was dragged away. Just before Kira was able to go to class the fan club girls returned.

"Tell us why you are so close to the prince!" Motoko shouted.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." Kira said and turned from the girls. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"You wait right there!" Minagawa shouted. But before the girls could get Kira's attention Haru showed up.

"Kira! Glad I found you! We have to get to class!" He said taking her away. The girls were speechless.

"Gees, those girl's are a nuisance!" Haru said tugging Kira away.

"Thanks, for saving me." Kira said.

"We're going to be late for class." Class was long and boring as usual. The rest of the day was just as long and boring and Kira was grateful to be back home. She collapsed on her bed.

"That was the second longest most boring day of my life!" Kira whined.

"Second?" Haru wondered.

"Don't ask." Kira groaned. "But it's so nice to be back home!"

"Are you ready?" Haru asked.

"Ready? For what?" Kira replied.

"You don't remember?" Kira shook her head. "It's a full moon tonight, you have to go to Akito's at sunset." Kira groaned again and smacked her head onto her pillow.

"I don't want to go!" She whined. Haru sat next to her bed, took off her gloves, and began to unravel her bandages. She looked up and blushed. "You know, I can do this myself." She offered.

"That's all right. I like doing it for you." He said. "It's nice to be able to take care of the person you love." Kira blushed.

"Are you going to be all right for dinner?" Kira changed the subject.

"I'll be fine. I did eat before you were around, you know." Haru pointed out.

"I know. But you weren't very healthy."

"One night of junk food won't kill me." He finished wrapping up the new bandage.

"Thanks, but that was kind of pointless. I'm just going to rip out of it in a few hours." Haru grabbed her nose with his two fingers.

"I'll just change it again in the morning. I don't mind doing things for you, Kira. I like doing them for you. Like I said," He leaned in close to her ear and let go of her nose, "It's nice to be able to take care of the person you love." Kira blushed a deep ruby red.

"I should pack some clothes for the morning." She insisted and stood to do just that.

Thanks to: FoxLuvr, Onyxtears, Damazka, Queen B of Randomness 016, StargazerBlue, EyesLikeIce (maybe, maybe not. Tee hee!), and Bad luck cat. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Sickening Obsession

Chapter Thirty-Three: Sickening Obsession

Quick note, I don't own Fai D. Flowright.

"Where the hell am I?" Kira asked herself, examining her surroundings. From the looks of it she was in a tower. The room had no windows but it was well lit. She discovered that the source of the light was coming from a pool in the middle of the room. Tall stone pillars held the matching stone roof. The room was neither cold nor frightening.

"That's a difficult question to answer." Came a calm voice from behind her. Kira turned quickly to see a tall young man perhaps in his late twenties. He wore a long white coat with henna designs similar to Kira's own marks. He was a handsome man, with long youthful white hair, light blue eyes, and a huge smile that stretched across his face. It took Kira a minute to stop staring at him.

"Um…who are you?" Kira asked. He shook her hand, and then lightly kissed it.

"I'm Fai D. Flowright. It's very nice to finally introduce myself to you, Miss Shaeed." Kira gave him a confused look. "You don't recognize me?" Kira shook her head. "Really? Think hard." Now that she really looked at him, he did look familiar. But where had she seen him before? Surely she'd recognize him. Slowly she began to remember something. FLASHBACK: She had just attacked Akito and some force had turned her back into human form. Akito was walking away her eyes were feeling heavy. She could see him, in the distance a man in a long white coat. END FLASHBACK.

"You changed me back!" Kira remembered.

"That's right! I knew you'd get it." Fai cheered.

"How did you change me back!?" Kira yelled.

"Those marks you bare are mine, or they were once."

"What happened?"

"I traded them to a witch, who gave them to the Spider God, who bound them to his servant. Since the marks are originally mine, I still have some power over them."

"Why did you change me back?"

"I was curious as to how the marks were being used nowadays. So I sent you a dream, so you'd get in a fight so I could test you."

"You! You sent me that dream?"

"Yes, I must say, I was very impressed. I look forward to seeing you more."

"So that's it? You put me through all that trouble just to test me?"

"I've been watching you for some time now."

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you change me back?" Kira asked again.

"You were getting hurt." Fai took her hand and examined it, "I care very much for your safety." Kira took her injured hand away.

"I have a boyfriend and you're a bit old for me."

Fai laughed. "Not like that you silly girl! I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing me for quite some time. But if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. But for now I'll let you go. You have an important meeting to get to."

"Wait! How did I get here?"

"You haven't realized yet? This is a dream. See you next time." Fai waved goodbye and Kira felt herself being pulled out of the strange tower and into her 'bed'. She lifted herself from the ground of the Sohma main house. Her head throbbed. She barely had the strength to lift herself off of the cage floor. Although it was painful and annoying, once a month was much better than every night. Kira finally picked herself up and put on her clothes. She exited the torn up room to see Hatsuharu waiting outside for her. He smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked half joking. Kira held her head.

"Like I turned into a panther and spent the whole night ripping a room a part." Kira replied. Haru laughed.

"Are you well enough to go to school?"

"Ugh! I don't think I can make it today. Would you please bring me my homework?" Kira requested. Haru nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No. I think I'll just sit around and read or something."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." The two turned to see Kureno coming up the hall towards them. "Akito wants to see you."

"Wh-what?" Kira asked.

"He requested a visit after school, since you aren't going, you can visit him now."

"But that'll ruin my whole day!" Kira complained. Haru put his hand on her shoulder.

"No good is going to come from not going." Haru pointed out.

"No good is going to come from going, either." Haru lightly pushed her towards Kureno.

"Go! And don't make a fuss. I'll see you after school." Haru ordered and left. Kira sighed and followed Kureno.

"Did you ever think of getting, like, I don't know, a lamp or something?" Kira wondered. The room was a dimly lit as always with the only light pouring from the window where Akito sat, playing with a bird.

"The light hurts my eyes."

"Then why are you always at the window?"

"Have your wounds healed yet?" Akito asked changing the subject. Kira examined her hand. It was slowly getting better, but not by much. Kira then noticed that it didn't hurt her at all today. Had Fai done something? She looked up at him. He did not make eye contact; he continued to just play with the bird on his finger.

"Have yours? I scratched you up pretty bad." Kira thought she saw anger flicker across his face.

"I noticed you and Yuki have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes," Kira replied watching him closely, "We're actually…dating." Akito stopped. As if the bird sensed his anger it flew away. He finally looked at her.

"What?!" He hissed. Kira smiled. She felt the panther rise happily in the thought of Akito being angry.

"We're in a relationship." She repeated. Akito continued to glare at her. "What's the matter? Jealous that I'm taking your rat away?" Kira laughed. Her laughter slowly died as she saw the expression on his face. He was jealous, Kira could tell, but his eyes hadn't faltered when she'd said it, so he was jealous of something else. Kira didn't feel so well as she slowly realized what was going on. "Oh my god!" She said putting her hand over her mouth. Akito turned to look angrily out the window. It all made sense now. The dream, the required meetings every week, why he'd come to her apartment, the events of the summer home, even why he'd allowed her to live with Haru. "You aren't jealous of me, you're jealous of him!" Kira stood dizzily. She found focusing hard. "Oh my god. You…you think you're in love with me!" Akito flinched when she said it. Kira ran her fingers through her hair as if this would help the situation. Akito wouldn't turn from the window. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Kira said, running from the room.

"Kureno!" Akito called. The rooster entered the room. "Get my clothes. We're going out. I don't feel like sitting here anymore."

"Haru how have things been with Rin…since then?" Yuki asked. They followed a bit far behind Tohru and Momiji.

"Nothing…new has happened." Haru sighed. "Why?"

"Its just Rin seems so stubborn. I know it must be hard to talk about things with her."

"Yeah, you're right. But the more time passes the more I think, what she said really is the way she feels. Rin has a sharp tongue. She says hurtful things without hesitation. But, but she won't say things just to protect herself either." Haru put his hands in his pockets and smiled in spite of himself. "It seems I don't have any confidence after all. I think that might have been how she really feels." He looked sorrowfully at the ground. "I guess I'm just scared. Maybe her words hurt me more than I realized."

"Haru…" Yuki started. Haru looked up at him.

"If I asked how things were with Kira would you lie to me?" Haru asked.

"That depends, if I told you the truth would you be angry or jealous and beat me up?"

Haru chuckled. "I'd be jealous, but I don't think I'd ever beat YOU up."

"Haru don't you think that maybe you should chose between Kira and Rin, before you start chasing after them?" Before Haru could reply they were both distracted by Kuragi coming towards them.

Kira finished throwing up and washed her hands. _Love_ he actually thought that he was feeling _love_! How absurd! Had Kira any more food in her system she would have hurled it as well. But she was too sick to eat anything. "Disgusting!" she growled. "It's disgusting!" She brushed her teeth again and left outside. To her dismay, Akito and Kureno were outside getting ready to leave. At first she considered going back inside, but she decided not to hide from him. It was his problem. She didn't have to deal with it. She kept walking past him.

"Feeling better?" Akito spat. Kira stopped. She turned to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you sicken me, before you get it?!" Kira said.

"It's your fault. Walking around in revealing outfits, taunting, irritating me! Truth be told you disgust me as well, I just happen to enjoy it."

"I don't know what you think is going on here, but this isn't love. It's an obsession." Kira whispered. Kira continued to walk away.

Rin slapped Haru and ran off. Yuki shouted to her but he could not catch her at that speed. "But," Haru said holding out his hand, "she was crying so much." Yuki turned to Haru and pushed him down. "What was that for!?" Haru yelled.

"How can you tell Kira you love her then turn around and kiss Rin!?" Haru picked himself up.

"It wasn't…that kind of kiss. I just wanted to comfort her." Yuki didn't quite believe him. "I've decided that, I do love Kira. More than anyone else! At first, I did love Rin, but now I just want to help her to stand on her own. I've always comforted her, and soon it grew into love, but now, I just want to help her."

"Do you want to chase after her?"

"If she runs off in determined mode, I can't catch her. She is the horse after all."

"I don't know how you do it Haru so carefree."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm really starting to come to my senses." Haru turned to Yuki. "I love Kira! And I plan to fight for her if necessary." Yuki smiled.

"I don't plan to give her up easily." They started to walk towards Shigure's house. "How are you going to tell Kira? That you love her, I mean."

"I'm not sure I can, not in a way that she'll believe, at least." Haru sighed. "But, I really do love her. I want to be with her above all else."

"I'm not so sure Akito would allow that. Seeing as how we're going to be confined soon." Yuki stated dismally.

"Oh," Haru smiled to himself, "I'll figure out something. Nothing is going to keep me from her. Not even you." Haru and Yuki laughed a little. "Anyway, sorry for exposing you to Rin's poison tongue."

That was a hard chapter to write. Glad it's over. Did any of you see it coming? Were any of you reading certain parts and going "Hey maybe he's totally into her?" I wonder? I tried not to make it too obvious. Thank you to: Sora Senpai, Lucy (thank you. I almost didn't post today I was swamped with German and Algebra II homework, so I understand a little.), Queen B of Randomness 016, Stargazerblue, EyesLikeIce (Fan girls are always fun.), Cybanne-chan, Amy (Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I did such a good job on them. They're very difficult to write about.), OnyxTears, and FoxLuvr for reviewing! Please review. I love reviews!!!!! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!


	34. What you Really Want

Chapter Thirty-Four: What You Really Want

For never having made out in a closet, Kira was quite skilled. Kira ran her fingers through Yuki's soft, silver, hair. Unable to embrace her, Yuki held her neck. Akito actually thought he loved her! How did he come to that conclusion? Kira kissed Yuki harder, in an attempt to push the thought of Akito out of her mind. Kira's lips slid across his in a gentle passion that caused Yuki to let out a soft moan. Taking this as encouragement, Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He had such an engulfing scent. Delicious. Kira parted from him for a moment to let out a breath. Both of them breathed heavily and it occurred to Kira that it'd been a while since they had parted for breath. They took in oxygen again and continued to kiss. The thought of Hatsuharu flashed past her mind. Kira pulled herself from Yuki. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Kira looked into his eyes. What a beautiful purple. She smiled and shook her head, and continued to kiss him. Yuki, she was with Yuki now. She didn't need to think about Haru or Akito. Only Yuki. What Kira should have been thinking about, however, is the fact that she forgot to lock the janitor's closet.

Kira and Yuki sat blushing uncontrollably in the teacher's office. The teacher was calling Yuki's parents. She'd already talked to Ananzi over the phone, Kira dealt with him. It was Yuki she was worried about. From what she'd heard from Haru, Yuki's mother wasn't exactly happy with Yuki. She was the one that agreed to have him live with Akito. She called him a "tool" and insisted that he was unable to make any decisions himself. Kira was sure that this would NOT look like a smart decision. Like the teacher said "Making out in a public closet is no way for the class President to behave." Kira held her head.

"I am sooo sorry!" she apologized. Yuki smiled.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I could have locked the door."

"Yeah," Kira lifted her head, "but I suggested we go into the closet in the first place." Yuki chuckled.

"I didn't exactly argue." Kira sat up.

"But you're going to be in so much trouble. Ananzi went easy on me, he doesn't even care. But what will your parents do?" Yuki held her hand.

"It's all right. It was worth it." Kira smiled and finally relaxed, interlocking their fingers.

"You are right dear brother! Nothing can compare to the joy a healthy young man can feel while fulfilling a fantasy anywhere! Whether it is in a closet or a hallway! A classroom or the kitchen! You cannot put a limit on the places! So I say 'embrace your youthful ambition!'" Ayame shouted over the phone that Mayu held to Yuki's ear. Ayame was so loud that even Kira could hear him.

"What are you doing on the phone?" Yuki groaned.

"Ha, ha! Dear brother, I am here because I was called of course!"

"Uh, but Sensei said that they were calling your parents." Kira said.

"True, true. But mother was out and I was available so I answered instead!" Ayame explained.

"You shouldn't answer other peoples calls!" Yuki Shouted.

"Um…you're not going to tell them…are you?" Kira asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Of course not! As I said 'A young man should fulfill his fantasies!" Kira let out a relieved sigh. "In fact, I hope that after having this experience Yuki will have you try on an outfit from my shop!"

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"After all it would be a shame if Yuki were to have a pretty girlfriend who didn't try on at least one of my beautiful creations!"

"Um…I think he's blackmailing you." Kira realized.

"Good! I'll see you both this Sunday!" Ayame hung up. Yuki was holding the beeping phone for about seven minutes.

"Uh…Yuki?" Kira waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped back into reality.

"So, would you like to try on an outfit from my brother's shop Sunday?" Yuki strained.

"Um…okay." Kira agreed.

Kira tapped her foot impatiently at Haru. He continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny." She said. Haru kept laughing.

"Oh, but it is!" He cackled. Kira rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to know that I won't be here Sunday!" Kira yelled.

"Neither will I! I have to see this myself!"

"That won't be necessary!" Kira insisted. Haru calmed a bit.

"But," he said looking deep into her eyes, "I want to see you in a pretty outfit." Kira blushed. "Besides, you deserve all the punishment you can get for making out in a public closet." Haru added. Kira slapped him and stood to go cook dinner.

"How are we ever going to get through this?" Yuki sighed holding his forehead.

"Well," Kira answered holding his hand, "we could find a closet." She joked. Yuki smiled at her.

"Hey love birds," Haru injected putting his arms around both Kira and Yuki, "You want to try toning it down a notch." They sat at the living room table waiting for Ayame.

"It can't be so bad can it? I mean he only runs a costume shop." Kira said. Haru began to cackle uncontrollably again.

"Ignore him Kira. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, my brother may have forgotten." Yuki encouraged.

"I can't wait to see you dressed as a maid or a flight attendant!" Haru chortled.

"Don't be ridiculous Haru! Kira would look awful in blue neon!" Ayame corrected entering the room carrying a black bag on a hanger.

"Oh! Mr. Sohma you're here! I'll get the tea." Kira stood but was stopped by Haru standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Don't you want to try on your outfit first?" Haru reminded.

"It's polite to serve the guest tea." Kira insisted trying to get around Haru.

"Yes, but I'm sure it would make Ayame happier if you were to serve the tea in the outfit he spent so much time on."

"You're absolutely right Haru! Here try it on immediately!" Ayame said handing Kira the bag and shoving her into the nearest room.

"So, what did you make her?" Haru asked sitting.

"Ha, ha, ha! That would ruin the surprise!" A few minutes later Kira tried to open the door. However, Ayame held it shut, insisting that he had to announce her first. "Now Haru. At first I was unsure at what to do. But then I remembered Haru's observation that Kira looked best in green. So," Ayame pulled the door open to reveal Kira in a forest green somewhat tattered dress. She had green tights, and long green fingerless sleeves. "I decided on a forest nymph!"

"Well? How does it look?" Kira asked nervously.

"Kira…you look," Haru started looking at her with his deep loving eyes, "like a beautiful Fairy Princess!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kira whispered.

"Now! Serve the tea and you can shower me with praise and gratitude!" Ayame ordered. Kira pushed passed Haru and into the kitchen to bring out the tea. Haru sat at his place at the table.

"I'm home." Kyo announced entering the room. "Where's Tohru?"

"She has work." Yuki said.

"Ah! Kyon-kichi! Please sit and you can drink tea with us!" Ayame invited.

"Uh…no thanks." Kyo rejected.

"Tea sounds great!" Hakkai agreed poking his head into the room.

"What? Don't act like a guest!" Kyo yelled.

"If he's not a guest, why did you invite him over?" Yuki asked. Kyo sat at the table next to Hakkai.

"Damn rat! I didn't invite him, he followed me home!" Kyo pointed out.

"True. I followed you here because I have an important matter to discuss with Yuki." Hakkai used his serious voice. "It's about Kira," everyone, even Ayame, went silent, "is she-"

"Tea's ready!" Kira announced coming into the room with cups on a platter. "Hakkai?! When did you get here?" Kira asked.

"A few minutes ago. What are you wearing?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh, this is-"

"My fantastic breathtaking creation!" Ayame interrupted. "Isn't it wonderful?! Of course it is! I made it! Isn't she beautiful!"

"She sure is!" Haru teased. Kira gave him a death glare.

"Can I have some tea?" Hakkai intruded.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll go pour some more." She sighed. "I assume you want some to, Kyo." Kyo nodded in reply.

"Eh-hum!" Hakkai coughed. "As I was saying," Everyone fell back into their position of suspense. "Yuki, is Kira your girlfriend?" Everyone, except for Kyo, groaned at the anticlimactic ending.

"Yes. She is." Yuki answered. Hakkai let out a disappointed sigh. Kira came out of the kitchen once more with more tea and sat at her place between Yuki and Hatsuharu.

"You sound disappointed." Haru stated. Hakkai sipped his tea.

"To tell you the truth I am. I was so hoping that Kira would fall for Kyo." Kyo almost spit out his tea and Kira almost drowned on hers. When both of them were able to catch their breath they asked simultaneously "What!?"

Hakkai remanded calm. "Yeah. If you two got married, I would be Kyo's brother in law and have full access to the dojo at all times."

"To tell the truth, Kyo's not really my type." Kira chuckled.

"Well, I'm not into you much either." Kyo spat. Haru and Yuki both punched Kyo in the face.

"What's wrong with her, stupid cat?!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You boys should calm down! All this activity will wear you out!" Ayame advised.

"Don't you start!" Yuki warned.

"Haru, Yuki! Sit down!" Kira said. Both of them quickly sat into their seats. Kyo picked himself up from the floor.

"In any case," Hakkai said sipping his tea, "why is it that Kira is dressed as a fairy?"

"She's a nymph you silly boy!" Ayame corrected. "And she is dressed that way because I have given her the wonderful gift of being allowed to try on one of my beautiful creations free of charge, because she is so precious to my younger brother!"

"Wait. You're his older brother." Hakkai asked.

"Indeed! Nothing can compare to the brotherly bond that Yuki and I share!" Ayame put his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Yuki said. Ayame ignored this. Hakkai looked from Ayame, to Kira, to Yuki, and back to Ayame.

"Hmm…." Hakkai said thinking. "Say Kira, why is it that you agreed to wear that?"

"Oh well um see…"

"He black mailed them." Haru explained bluntly.

"With what?" Hakkai wondered.

"Ah! That is a very interesting story! See they were in a closet and-" Kira quickly slapped her hands over Hakkai's ears before Ayame could finish.

"Let's not expose my innocent young brother to such things. Okay?" Kira requested.

"But it is a beautiful and natural thing! All young men should know of it!" Aaya argued.

"Kira you're hurting my ears. What are you guys saying?" Hakkai asked.

"Nothing." Kira replied.

"What? I can't hear you?"

"When he's ready to be told he'll be told. Until then I'd like for it to remain secret. Please?" Kira asked talking to Ayame again.

"What? Were you talking to me?" Hakkai questioned.

"Very well." Ayame agreed shrugging. Kira let go of her brother's ears. Shigure came into the room.

"Oh! Aaya, Haru, Kira. What are you all doing here?" Shigure wondered.

"Hello, Sensei." Haru greeted.

"Ah! Shigure! We were just talking about how Kira and Yuki were kissing in a closet." Ayame announced. Kira almost choked on her tea again, and Yuki slapped his brother.

"You just said you wouldn't talk about it!" Yuki reminded.

"I said I wouldn't talk about it with Ha-kun! I said nothing about not talking about it with Shigure."

Hakkai started to laugh.

Eventually, Tohru came home and her and Kira made dinner for everyone. Everyone talked and laughed and had a generally good time. Hakkai eventually fell asleep on Kira's lap and Kyo left to his room. Tohru retired to her room as well. After Hatori came to pick him up, Ayame took his outfit from Kira and said that he liked the way it looked on her. Hatori offered both Haru and Kira a ride home, but they refused saying they wanted to stay and talk longer. Kira had fallen victim to sleep as well and was cuddled up to her brother. Shigure soon left for bed, and it was only Yuki, Hatsuharu, a sleeping Hakkai and Kira left.

"Where are you?" Kira asked. She found herself in the strange tower once more.

"Hello! I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!" Fai greeted. Kira jumped in surprise of his voice. She quickly turned to the man in the white coat.

"How did you do that?"

"Isn't there something else you want to ask?"

"Yes, there is." Kira said slowly. Wondering how he could possibly know.

"I thought so. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to talk to me about something."

"I wanted to ask, last time I was here, you said I had an important meeting to get to. Then I saw Akito. Did you know? That he thinks he's in love with me?" Fai smiled at her.

"I know a great deal of many things. True, I did know that."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you warn me?"

"Why do you say he 'thinks' he's in love with you?"

"Because," Kira thought for a moment, "because, love is something pure and beautiful. There's no way someone like 'him' could possibly feel that." Fai smiled.

"True. But he does have an intense obsession with you. Which is what you're really worried about."

"Yes! I want to know how I can get him to stop feeling this way." Kira asked urgently. Fai seemed a bit shocked by this.

"No one can control the emotions of others." He pointed out.

"But I don't want him to feel that way!" Kira yelled.

"Why?"

"I don't want him to tell me over and over again how much he cares about me! And how he wants to be with me! I want him to stop saying it all the time!" Kira shouted. Fai smiled inwardly. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look him in the eye.

"Now, are we still talking about Akito?" Fai questioned. Kira was taken aback. Who else was she talking about? She pushed his hand away.

"Of course we are!" She stated matter of factly. "I don't want any distractions. All I want is to be with Yuki." Fai leaned back and smiled at her warmly.

"Are you sure that's what you want? There isn't something else? Something you're using Yuki to distract you from?" Fai interrogated. Kira's eyes got wide then narrowed.

"What are you accusing me of?" She snapped.

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Fai assured putting his hands up. "I'm just trying to help you to see something." Kira gave him a questioning look.

"See what?"

"Silly girl!" Fai cheered putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. "What have I been saying this whole time? What you want! Make sure you know what it really is that you want." He advised. "Take care. I'll be seeing you again soon." Kira felt herself being pulled from the room. Someone was shaking her. Who? What did Fai mean by 'what you really want'?

Kira's eyes fluttered open to see Hatsuharu, gently, shaking her awake. Kira rubbed her eyes and put the dream to the back of her mind. "What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's pretty late. We should get Hakkai home and get in bed ourselves." Haru said. Kira looked down at her little brother next to her. He rolled over in his sleep. She let out a yawn then responded to Haru.

"Alright. Call his dad to come pick him up. I don't think I can make the trip." Haru nodded and left to find the phone. Yuki scooted over to Kira and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" she wondered.

"A little. Haru and I mainly talked for a while. You must be worn out."

"A little. Your brother's an interesting person." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the outfit. I know you didn't like wearing it, but I really liked it on you."

Kira smiled lifting her head to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. You were breath taking!"

"Why is it you're so nice to me?" Kira asked.

"Because I care about you." He said. Kira kissed him, first lightly, and then they began to kiss quite intently. They lied on the floor, Yuki on top. What she really wanted? What a stupid question. This was what she wanted. His hand found it's way under her shirt and he gently ran his fingers along her side. Kira moaned softly to his touch. He was so warm. Kira put her tongue into his mouth, and he responded by using his to massage hers. What else was there? His fingers on her skin, her lips to his, and his enticing scent there couldn't be anything else. Certainly not Akito. And not Haru. Right? Kira used her hands to unbutton his shirt. So many buttons it seemed to take forever to get them all undone. Yuki was focusing more on kissing Kira. But he seemed to notice that his shirt buttons were all off and, breaking from Kira for only a moment to breath, he took it off. They rejoined again, he put his hands back to her but up higher this time. She ran her hands up his now bare chest, and moaned.

"If he was smart then he'd have bought the chicken soup instead!" Hakkai shouted. Kira and Yuki quickly snapped back into the real world and realized the position they were in. They broke from each other and Kira sat up, while Yuki stood completely. Hakkai rolled over into the opposite direction. "That's what you get for $5.95." He mumbled. Kira let out a breath of relief. Hakkai had been talking in his sleep. Yuki realized this too and sat back down next to Kira.

"You'd better put your shirt back on. I'm going to see what's taking Haru so long." She said standing. Yuki nodded and began to rebutton his shirt.

Whew! That was a looooooooong chapter. Sorry. That's the longest one I've ever written! The next one will be shorter. I promise. I just love the way this one starts out. Thanks for reading. Thanks to: Lucy (yeah I take German. Grr…), Badluck cat, Bumble0bee, damazka, Queen B of Randomness 016, Sora-Senpai, Cybanne-chan, StargazerBlue, Onyx Tears, cemeterydemon, FoxLuvr, and Peachy-me-keen 1591 for reviewing! Love and light! We're almost to 250 people! The 250th person to review will receive something speacil!

Love,

Pyra


	35. Believe Me

Chapter Thirty-Five: Believe Me

Kira's raven black hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. A rebellious strand set itself in front of Kira's face. She quickly used two fingers to pull it behind her ear and then continued working. Her deep green eyes were focused intensely on the worksheet in front of her. Hatsuharu loved looking into those eyes. Everyday, he wanted to lose himself in them forever. When ever she would speak with him and make direct eye contact Haru could not help but drown in their emerald color. But he especially loved to lose himself whenever she was not looking at him. Or not looking at anything really, just whenever she would stare out a window during class, or carelessly tap her pencil on her desk, Haru loved to watch her. In the start of a new term Haru and Kira were moved from their spots. Haru was now across the room from her, Kira wasn't moved from her spot at all, but it seemed like she was because Haru could see the sun shine on her in a whole new way. Haru still had work he needed to finish, however he felt that simply staring at Kira was more important. Her soft skin glistened in the light. Hatsuharu thought about how much he wanted to touch that skin. How he wanted to lightly run his fingers along her gentle neck and kiss her delicate lips. He imagined his hands slowly moving from her neck down her back to her waist and pulling her close to him. His lips holding her in a beautiful kiss. She moaned as she wrapped one arm around his neck and she used the other to hold his back and pull him closer. He moved his hands under her shirt to feel her bare back. She shivered at the cold of his touch. His lips migrated from kissing her mouth to gently kissing her cheek. Then lower to her chin, then her neck, where he lingered. She tilted her head back and released a sigh. Her neck, her back, every inch of her skin was precious to him.

"Were you planning on working today Sohma?" asked the teacher. Haru snapped from his fantasy to see the teacher staring at him as well as the rest of the class. At the mention of his name Kira looked over to see what the problem was. It made Haru smile inwardly that Kira didn't pay attention until he was mentioned.

"Sorry…I was just…thinking." Haru apologized. The teacher left and everyone went back to their work. Hatsuharu tried desperately to concentrate, but the thought of Kira kissing him would not remove itself from his mind, and other parts of him. Eventually, when she finished, Kira came over to help him. This made it a bit harder to concentrate, but Kira was a good teacher and once he paid attention to the lesson, he understood.

As punishment for not paying attention, Hatsuharu had to clean up the class. Not wanting to go home without him, Kira stayed behind to help. Kira cleaned off the board while Haru swept the class.

"I can't believe you zoned out like that in the middle of class." Kira said.

"You're one to talk, you do it all the time."

"Yes, but I do it when my works done." Kira pointed out.

"I just got a little distracted." Haru defended. Kira sat on top of the teacher's desk to wait for Haru to finish sweeping.

"By what?" Kira asked closing her eyes in frustration. When she opened them she saw Haru very close to her face.

"You." He answered and kissed her softly. Kira was shocked at first, then for a moment delighted, and finally angry. She pulled from Haru and pushed him away.

"What are you doing!? I have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes of course he does." Kira replied without hesitation.

"Do you love him?" Kira hesitated to answer.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why aren't you answering?" Kira stepped down from the desk and headed for the door.

"I don't need this I'm going home." She said. Haru grabbed her arm.

"Kira wait!" she stopped. "I love you." She glared at him and ripped her arm from his grip.

"I thought you were going to apologize!" she shouted.

"I'm not apologizing for something I'm not sorry for!" Haru was getting agitated.

"Why are you acting this way?!" she bellowed.

"I already told you! Because I love you! What do I have to do to get you to believe me?!"

"You could start by meaning it!"

"Of course I mean it! I'll do anything for you! I'll do anything to prove it to you!"

"Yeah just like with Rin?" Kira asked. Haru felt as if Kira had punched the wind out of him. "I'm going to go visit my _boyfriend_. I'll see you at home." She left the room. Haru sunk to the floor in a dejected state.

"What do I have to do? How can I prove this to you?"

Kira left Yuki's house an hour later, When Kyo and Tohru arrived at home. Kyo sat down at the table whilst Tohru began dinner.

"Why is your girlfriend over here all the damn time?!" Kyo asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Yuki stated bluntly.

"Yeah well keep your personal life away from me, ya damn rat!"

"It's none of your business in the first place, stupid cat! Just ignore it if it bothers you so much!"

"I would if I could! Do you think I like seeing you two make out all the time? Get a damn room for god's sake!" Yuki slapped Kyo across the face.

"Pervert! What are you doing watching us?"

"I'm not watching you!" Kyo shouted standing. "I live here! Every time I turn a corner your lips are practically sewn together!"

"You should learn to mind your own business, idiot."

"You should learn some self control! You call me a pervert, you can't go two hours without touching her!" Yuki stood and rolled up his sleeves ready to fight.

"I'm going to teach you to mind your own business." Yuki threatened.

"Bring it on!" Kyo accepted.

"God guys! You're talking about my sister! You mind showing some sympathy for the little people here?" Hakkai requested. Shocked by his arrival, Kyo and Yuki stopped their fight.

"Hakkai? When did you get here?" Kyo asked.

"I came in right about 'it's none of your business in the first place'." Hakkai answered.

Kyo stood up strait. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I invited Megumi over for dinner." Hakkai explained stepping aside to allow Megumi into the room.

"Hello Sohma's." Megumi greeted. Tohru looked into the dinning room.

"Ah! Megumi-san!" She greeted excitedly. "What brings you and Hakkai-kun here?"

"Like I said I invited him over for dinner." Hakkai repeated.

"Hakkai! You're supposed to invite people to _your_ house for dinner!" Kyo said.

"Why would I do that? Then I'd have to cook and clean and stuff. Where as Tohru's cooking is fantastic! And because of her hard work, it's already clean!" Hakkai praised.

"Thank you so much Hakkai-kun!"

"Your sister cooks to!" Kyo yelled.

"She just left here a few minutes ago stupid! She's probably not home yet." Yuki pointed out.

"She's not. We were just over there. We were going to wait for her, but Hatsuharu pushed us out." Hakkai told them. "So, knowing how great Tohru's cooking is, we came here."

"I'll set a place for you two!" Tohru cheered walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't encourage him!" Kyo shouted.

Kira stood dumb founded by the sight in front of her. Haru just continued to smile at her. "Uh…what's going on?" she asked.

"I made you dinner." Haru said cheerily. Kira took a few steps toward the table.

"This is Taro Soba."

"Yes it is."

"And hijiki. And onigiri, there's even mochi here!"

"That's right! Now sit down and eat!"

"How-how did it get here?" Kira stumbled sitting.

"I made it of course!" Haru claimed. Kira gave him a 'yeah right look'. "What? I did!"

"Haru, you don't cook!"

"I cook sometimes," Kira looked at him again, he dropped his head in shame, "okay so I ordered out." He admitted. Kira smiled and lightly ruffled him on the head.

"Well it was very thoughtful of you. Thank you." She thanked beginning to eat her hijiki.

"No problem. I told you, I like doing things for you." They ate their dinner and talked about their day. After dinner Haru threw everything away. "Oh! I just remembered something!" Haru said.

"What?"

"Hakkai was here earlier. He wanted to eat dinner with us." Haru sat down next to Kira.

"Why didn't he?"

"I wanted us to be alone." Haru admitted. Kira got nervous. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Wh-why?" She stuttered, but she felt that she knew the answer.

"This afternoon, I told you that I loved you. It made you upset and…I'm sorry. That I upset you." Hatsuharu apologized. Kira smiled her heart settling. "I don't like there to be tension between us."

"Oh, that's okay. Thanks for apologizing."

"I did mean it though," Haru put his hand on her cheek, "I do love you. I want to prove it to you! I'll do anything." Kira felt sick.

"Quit." She whispered.

"Kira this is different from when I snapped in class and asked you out. I really want this!"

"Quit!" she whispered more urgently. She didn't think her heart could take it.

"You mean more to me than anyone else in the world!"

"God! Would you just stop?" Kira yelled standing. Haru was confused. "God! I am so sick of you telling me you love me! I'm sick of you pretending you want to be with me so that you don't have to think about her!" Kira was red in the face. "I'm tired of you using me so you can forget about her! You're only being with me so that you can laugh and have a good time and not worry about your pain! I'm so sick of you doing this to me!" Kira began to cry Haru stood to comfort her but she backed away. "Do you think I like this? Do you think I want to look at you and see you smiling at me and know that you're only doing it because you don't want to think about her anymore! I hate this! God I hate this so much!"

"Kira I'm not-" Haru started.

"Don't!" she yelled. "Don't you dare lie to me! If you want to help, you can stop using me to get over her! I'm not a tool!" Kira turned and ran out the door. She didn't know where. Anywhere was fine as long as she was away from him, away from his voice, his scent, his stare. Her feet led her to Yuki's house. She banged on the door with great force. Tohru answered the door.

"Sha-chan? What's wrong?" she asked. Kira walked in.

"Is Yuki here? I need to see him." She whimpered trying to control her voice. Yuki came into the hallway. Kira quickly ran to him and started crying into his chest.

"Kira? What? What's wrong?" Yuki asked confused.

"Please, can I talk to you alone?" Kira sobbed. Yuki nodded and walked her up to his room. Hakkai and Megumi had already left. He gave her a warm blanket and some Kleenex's and waited until she calmed down.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Yuki questioned concerned. Kira shook her head. "What happened?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Kira wondered.

"Because I care about you." Kira smiled a little.

"Do you really mean that?" Yuki nodded. Kira leaned in and kissed Yuki softly on the lips. When they parted she stared at him only for a moment then continued to kiss him. He kissed her back. _"Stop using me!"_ her voice rang in her head. She put her arms around his neck. His fingers lightly ran across her neck and shoulders. His touch sent tingles through her body. He pushed her up against the wall. His lips were warming the coldness in her body. _"You're only with me so you don't have to worry about your pain"_ She wanted to feel more of that warmth. She moved her hands from his neck down to his shirt. She was upset to realize that he was, once again, wearing a button shirt. As she started on the first button, he began to remove her shirt as well. Both of their shirts were finally removed. His scent, his heat, everything! She needed all of it. It was her way out. _"I'm not a tool!"_ Kira quickly sat up and broke from Yuki. "God what am I doing!" she breathed.

"What? Are you okay?" Yuki asked. Kira felt like she would cry again.

"I'm so sorry! I'm…oh god! I have to go!" She said running out the door and quickly pulling on her shirt and grabbing her shoes. This time she knew where she was going.

Gahh!! Sorry, almost fell off the cliff hanger there. Congratulations to Cybanne-chan for being the real 250th reviewer! Thank you to everyone else who tried. Thanks to: Badluckcat, cemetarydemon, Queen B of Randomness 016, Lucy (blush yeah a lot of people are saying that), StargazerBlue, Onyx tears, Cybanne-chan, lil1diva, and Sora-senpai for reviewing! 250, wow!!! I never thought I'd get THAT many!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks guys!!!!!!!! I totally love you all!!!!!!!!! MEGA GLOMP!!!!!!


	36. You Won't Be Mine

Chapter Thirty-Six: You Won't Be Mine

Rin was surprised to see Kira when she answered the door; she quickly hung up the phone and invited her in. Kira refused any hostess offers from Rin. Kira did accept a blanket and warm clothes after running around outside crying almost all night. Once Rin was seated on the couch Kira quickly went into her rant. "And he's such a jerk! Telling me this over and over and over again! I'm sick of it! I told him that to! But he still kept saying! And then there's Akito! Disgusting! It's just plain disgusting!"

"What?" Rin asked trying to hold back all her other questions.

"He thinks he loves me!" Rin tried not to press this situation. "I should have seen it coming. The way he stares at me all the time! Watching me, thinking about me, undressing me ughhhhhh! It's sickening! Yuki is the only one that cares! He's in love with Tohru and yet he's still the only one who means it when he says he loves me!" Kira held her head and began to stomp loudly on the ground in anger. "Liars! Both of them! Disgusting, evil, manipulative Liars!" Kira stopped stomping and she began to cry from frustration. She collapsed onto the ground. "How dare they do this to me!" Rin was unsure as to how to comfort the girl. She barely knew her, and yet here she was sobbing on her carpet about something Rin was completely clueless of. To say she was dumb founded would be an understatement. Yet still, something about this girl reminded Rin of herself, and she wanted desperately to get her to stop crying. Isuzu reached down and set her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira looked up eyes red and puffy and smiled at Isuzu. "I'm sorry. I must look terribly pathetic." Kira apologized wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb you but I had no where else to go."

"Don't…um…worry about it." Rin stammered still a bit uncomfortable with the situation. "Hatsuharu tends to upset a lot of people." Kira shook her head.

"That's not why I'm so upset. Well, yeah it's part of it but… I'm angry, or ashamed is a better word, with myself." Rin was more confused.

"Why?"

"Because, when you and Haru broke up he asked me out. I turned him down even though I loved him, because I thought he was using me to get over you. Which he was. He agreed and we continued to be platonic. Then at the summer home he said he loved me. I assumed it was the same situation." Kira wiped her eyes again. "Then I went out with Yuki and I realized…I'm using him. I made him my crutch for everything I was going through with Haru, and Akito." Kira spat the last to words out. "Everything I was accusing Haru of doing, I was actually doing to Yuki." Kira cried into her knees. Rin hung her head. What was she supposed to say to this girl? How could she possibly make this situation better? "God! I'm awful!"

"End it." Rin ordered. Kira looked up. "Before it gets any worse, end it before you hurt someone."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Rin yelled pulling Kira to her feet. "You made a mistake fix it! Don't sit here and whine! Stand up take responsibility for what you've done!"

"How do I tell him?" Kira asked, her eyes were drying.

"Figure it out!" Rin felt she might be being a bit harsh on the poor girl. But Kira needed to hear these things. "One things for sure though," Rin opened the door to let Kira out, "you can't keep doing this to him. Or to yourself. Problems don't get fixed by sitting around and crying." Kira smiled and walked out the door.

"You're right. Thanks." Kira bowed her head. Rin let a half smile cross her face and closed the door.

Haru banged impatiently on Rin's door. He was breathing heavily. When she finally answered he did not wait for an invitation just simply pushed past her inside and ran about the house shouting for Kira.

"Haru! What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled he stopped in his tracks.

"Kira! I have to find Kira! I need to talk to her," he said urgently. "Where is she?"

"Calm down. What makes you think Kira's here?"

"I upset her. And first I went to Hakkai's but she wasn't there, then I went to Yuki's and he said she'd just left in a hurry! So I went to Kisa's and Hiro was there. He said that when he called over here you hung up because you had a visitor so I figured…that…" Haru slowed down realizing something, "How do you know Kira?" Rin's eyes grew wide.

"Who's Kira?" she tried to lie.

"Don't pull that! You just said her name a few seconds ago!" Haru reminded. Rin let out a frustrated sigh.

"Haru I think you should sit down."

"Don't tell me to sit down! I need to talk to Kira!" He was going to snap if Rin didn't calm him down.

"Okay! Kira was here. She was really upset, but she's fine now so you can leave." Rin assured him. This calmed him a bit. He slumped down in a dinning room chair and held his head in his hands.

"Was she …crying?" Haru asked delicately. Rin nodded. Hatsuharu leaned back in his chair and groaned. "I'm such an idiot! I can't do anything right!"

"Do you really love her?" Rin asked. She needed to know if his feelings were sincere. Haru looked up at her.

"Of course I do!" Rin looked to the ground dejected.

"Even…even more than me?" She asked. Haru felt like a jerk. In the heat of the situation he'd forgotten that him and Rin were a couple.

"Rin! I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized quickly. She slowly walked towards him.

"You know Haru, you know I have trouble standing on my own, ever since that day. But you Haru," She embraced him, holding tightly as if for dear life, "you picked me up. Haru…could we please give it another shot? I…I'm not ready to let you go." She confessed. Haru was shocked at first. He didn't hug her back; he just stood wondering what he should do. This was what he wanted, for a very long time! But it seemed…pointless now. Now there was someone he wanted, needed, more than Rin. He lightly pushed her off of him and held her by the forearms.

"Isuzu," He said gently, "I wanted to hear you say that for a very long time. But I do love Kira more than you. Don't get me wrong! I wouldn't trade what we had for anything! But I love Kira. I want to hold her up above the world so she can't get hurt any more. She's the closest to heaven that I'll ever be I want to protect her. And even if she never loves me back, or if she never believes me, I want to be with her." Rin smiled. She looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

"She's at Yuki's. I think you should wait for her at your house." Rin advised. Haru was even more confused.

"But what about what you said? Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't be stupid." She said. "I just wanted to make sure you meant it. Thank you for helping me stand on my own again." Haru smiled back at her. He lightly pecked her on the cheek.

"Anytime." He called going towards his house.

Perhaps it was that they both had strong feelings for Hatsuharu. The only difference was that Kira's was stronger. But Rin felt that the comparison was much deeper than that. Maybe it was because this girl, much like Rin, could not stand-alone. She had been crawling along by herself for so long when Haru picked her up and supported her the rest of the way. It was indeed similar to Rin's situation. But Rin was able now, or at least until she found someone, like Haru, to carry herself the rest of the way. Because the truth is, no one can make it all alone. Sooner or later we all need someone to carry us and us carry them, even if it's just a little ways. Rin smiled as she watched Haru fade into the distance after Kira, and was happy that both Haru and Kira had someone to lean on.

Yuki sat outside on the back porch watching the garden. He wanted to know if Kira was okay. Haru didn't even know where she was. Something was obviously wrong when, Hatsuharu came out of breath looking desperately for Kira. Kira was a mystery in and of herself. She came to his house dejected and hysterical, and then completely changed her mood when she practically forced her self on him, not that he minded, and went back to feeling hysterical and ran away. Yuki sighed. He had some taste in women. "I wonder if she's alright?" he asked himself out loud. As if on cue, Kira came outside and sat on the porch beside him.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She apologized. He put his arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay now?" He wondered.

"Not exactly. There's something I still have to do." She sounded like she was dreading it.

"What?" although he felt that he already knew. She pulled her head from his shoulder and held his hands. She would not look him in the eye. She only stared at their linked hands.

"Thank you for caring about me so much. It means a lot to me. I really like being with you."

"I like being with you too." He said. Something was wrong with the way she said that.

"But," She took a deep breath, "I think we should break up." Yuki tore his hands from her.

"Why?" he yelled standing.

"Because-"

"Is this because of Haru? Kira if he said or did anything to you-!"

"No! It's not like that!" She insisted. "I just…don't feel right about this." Yuki sat down trying desperately to understand.

"Why?"

"Yuki I'm," She looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt. She had to do this, though. "I'm using you." She admitted and looked down at her hands. They were alone now. They weren't holding another pair but each other, wringing in a nervous state.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She took another deep breath.

"Remember when I told you that Haru only wanted to be with me so that he could forget about the pain he's going through with Rin?" Yuki nodded. "That's what I'm doing to you. I just want to be with you so that I don't have to think about how much Haru hurt me. You deserve better than that. I'm sorry." Yuki looked to the ground. It did make sense. When ever they were together it was usually when Kira was upset about something or avoiding Haru. He felt it when he kissed her as well. She was thinking of other things. And whenever he would say that he cared about her, she never said it back. Only kissed him and thanked him for telling her.

"I…see." Was all he could manage to say. "Thank you for being honest with me." He turned from her, unable to stare at her pitying face. "If you don't mind I need to be alone." Kira nodded and left. She felt filthy inside, like there was no worse deed than what she'd done. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"God, how many more times am I going to cry today?" Before her question was answered, the panther took over and Kira had to lean on a tree for balance. Ananzi was sending another message.

She saw Haru hugging Rin. Or rather Rin hugging Haru and him looking rather confused. He pushed her off of him and began to speak. "I do love Kira more than you," Kira gasped! What was he saying? Kira thought that if Rin had asked for Haru to come back to her then he'd throw confetti and bring out sparklers. But he was doing the exact opposite. "Don't get me wrong! I wouldn't trade what we had for anything. But I love Kira." Hearing him say that made Kira want to throw confetti and light sparklers. The vision ended and Kira slowly regained her balance.

She quickened her pace until she was eventually running home. He had told her. He had told her so many times and she hadn't believed him. She had to tell him. He had to know that she wanted to be with him more than anyone else! Why hadn't she believed him before? "Because I thought he still loved her." She reminded her self. A voice in the back of her mind whispered that he could have been lying just now. But if he refused Rin, then maybe he did really love her. If he loved Rin then he wouldn't have wasted breath telling her he loved Kira more. But one thing nagged at Kira's mind. Why had Ananzi sent her that vision? What did he have to gain from Kira being with Haru?

When Kira burst into the room, out of breath, Haru was asleep on the living room couch. She smiled at him. His blankets were on the floor and it looked as if he'd been tossing in his sleep. She picked up the blankets and gently laid them over him. She found a note on the coffee table. It read: "Dear Kira, I know I upset you. But I really want us to talk about this. I went everywhere looking for you and finally came back here hoping you'd come home. Please talk to me about this. Love Sincerely, Haru. Kira almost laughed at the crossed out word. He was right. They did need to talk about this. Kira knelt beside him on the couch and leaned over. She kissed him warmly on the lips. He kissed back then opened his eyes.

"Kira!" He shouted surprised to see her, and even more surprised as to what she'd done. "Listen I-!" he was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"I love you too." She said. Haru stared for a moment waiting for himself to wake up. When he didn't, he leaned over and kissed her again.

Ha, ha, ha! Yeah!!!!! They finally got together! It took them Thirty-six chapters but they finally are a couple! But don't start rejoicing just yet. What will Akito do when he hears about this? Originally, this chapter and chapter thirty-five were all one big chapter. But that was WAY too long! I'm sorry that even though I turned it into two chapters it was still pretty long. But I just started typing and I was so caught up in all the emotion and drama that I couldn't stop myself! I'm really happy with the way it turned out. Thank you to: Queen B of Randomness 016, BadluckCat, cemetarydemon, Sora-senpai, OnyxTears, Cybanne-chan, lil1diva, StargazerBlue, Mikol, and CHuni Luni for reviewing! You guys are absolute awsomeness! Thanks for reading.

Love,

Pyra.


	37. Six Feet Under

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Six Feet Under

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update last week!!!! I got really tired and I couldn't update, and then it was too late by the time I remembered. I'm sorry!!!! Please forgive me! Bows head.

Kira cooked breakfast with a bright smile on her face, which was something she'd grown accustomed to doing with in the past three months since Hatsuharu and her finally became a couple. Yuki was still not talking to her much. True, some progress was made, he would say a quick forced hello to her in the halls, and such but that was the only communication they had. Yuki was still talking to Haru, however. Haru had told Yuki one month ago about his and Kira's relationship. Haru said that Yuki had simply smiled and congratulated him. Even Haru could not figure out if Yuki was happy or sad about this turn of events. Kira didn't attempt contact with Yuki for fear of angering him further. Which is something she defiantly did not want to do. But today she had to speak with him. There was something far more important than their squabble that he needed to know about. Thinking about this Kira's smile faded. She really wanted things to be better between her and Yuki.

"Something smells good!" Haru yawned stretching his arms as he entered the kitchen. "What's cooking good looking?" he asked setting his hands on her soldiers. Kira's smile quickly returned.

"Pancakes!" she answered. "If you can wait a minute they're almost ready." She flipped the last one onto a plate and set it on the table. Haru got out the syrup and utensils.

"I'm in a good mood!"

"Sleep well?" Kira wondered. Setting her own plate down and sitting next to Haru at the table.

"I did. But that's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because," Haru grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. He was very close. "I have someone pretty to wake up to." Kira smiled and lightly kissed him.

"That is so lame." She stated when they broke and began to eat her pancakes.

"Got me a kiss didn't it?" Haru pointed out.

"I was doing that so you'd stop saying it."

"Well in that case feel free to shut me up all you want."

"There you go, being lame again." Kira laughed and they kissed once more.

Yuki took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He supposed he should go down stairs and eat something. After all, Tohru had probably made something good for breakfast and saved him a plate. He needed to go to school anyway. He pulled himself out of bed and into his school uniform and headed down to breakfast. As he thought, Tohru had made something delicious, Pancakes. It'd been a while since he'd eaten any. Since the Summer Home to be exact. In fact, it was the same night that he'd told Kira he was in love with her. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind but it refused to stay there. He remembered he'd eaten them when he'd first met Kira. The very first time he'd met Kira. That was also the very first time he'd eaten pancakes. He was slowly getting over Kira. He suspected that her and Haru would be getting together after they'd broken up. He smiled at the thought. She'd always been in love with Haru. And even though neither of them could see it, it was obvious that Haru had always been in love with her. What was it that made him so attached to the thought of himself and Kira as a couple? Maybe it was…Serena. Syrup, she smelled exactly like sweet syrup. Serena was someone he'd always remember now that he could. She was the closest thing he'd had to a mother. Kira did resemble her remarkably! Perhaps that was why he cared for her, she reminded him of someone who wanted to be his mother. There was a knock at the door that interrupted Yuki's thoughts. Shigure answered.

"It's good to see that you're not hysterical. Please come in." He invited. Kira walked into the dinning room. Yuki's first instinct was to leave, to claim that he had a student council meeting or something. But, rethinking it, he decided that he wanted to face his problems and not run away from them. As Serena had advised so long ago.

"Yuki," Kira seemed to be straining her voice not to sound eager "I'd like to speak with you about something important. Alone." Yuki softly smiled and stood.

"All right." He agreed and led her by the arm out side. When they were a safe distance from the house, and Shigure's prying ears, they stopped. "What is it?" he asked trying his best not to sound cold.

"I…uh," it occurred to Kira just then that she had no idea how to ask him this, "did you like my mother, as a person?"

"Yes. She was very admirable." Yuki responded a bit confused.

"I know that you and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, but my mother really did like you. So I decided that despite any…disagreement we may be having," she chose her words carefully, "I should invite you." She finished.

"To what?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death. Haru, Hakkai and I are going to go visit her. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like." Yuki smiled.

"I would. Very much so." He answered. Kira smiled back at him.

"Well then, I guess that's all. So I'll see you at the train station tomorrow at three." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Yuki grabbed her arm. She turned to him and he let go. "I… I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us. I wish it could have, but you and Haru are obviously meant for each other. I don't wish to stand in the way of that. I did care for you, but I don't think you were 'the one'." Kira smiled.

"Thank you. For saying that."

"I don't want to fight with you any more. We were friends once; I'd like that to happen again. Please?" He asked.

"Does that mean that you'll forgive?" Kira looked to the ground in shame. "For using you?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"Yes." She grinned brightly again and jumped into his arms in a hug.

"Then of course!" she shouted with joy. There was a POOF and in Yuki's place was a rat.

"I think I may have been using you to get over miss Honda." Yuki said as he stood behind a tree getting dressed.

"Heh, heh. I guess you really can't be in love with two people at once." Kira laughed.

"Well I don't think that's quite true. I did enjoy our time together." He came out from behind the tree fully clothed again.

"That's because we spent most of it making out." Kira pointed out. Yuki laughed.

"True, true. But, all joking aside, thank you. I truly did treasure our time." He kissed her for the last time lightly on the lips. Their last kiss.

"Thank you for caring about me." She thanked.

"Same here. I don't think I ever did thank you, or Serena, for caring about me. I'm glad I remembered you though."

"Even if it did turn out like this?" Kira asked.

"Of course," he put a friendly arm around her, "I'm especially glad that it ended up like this."

"I'm telling you it was tulips." Hakkai argued.

"No it was daisies." Kira fought back. They were riding on the subway to Serena's grave. Kira was holding a bouquet of blue daisies. Haru and Yuki had given Kira and Hakkai their seats, and they stood holding onto the rail.

"And her favorite color was red. Not blue." Hakkai disputed.

"I know that but they don't sell red daisies."

"Her favorite flower was tulip's!" Hakkai insisted.

"Do they sell red tulips?" Haru asked Yuki. Hakkai and Kira had been arguing like this since the flower shop and there was no sign that it'd be ending soon. Yuki had to find a way to change the subject and fast.

"So, where is your mother buried?" Yuki wondered. Kira broke from her conversation with Hakkai.

"The old town that we used to live in. She loved it there. And lucky for us, it's only a train ride away." Kira explained.

"Is it the same town where you lived when we first met?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"That's the one. It'll be nice to see the old place again." She said.

"Yes." Yuki agreed smiling back.

The grave was already clean and there were flowers already set up. Beautiful violets set neatly on the grave. Haru bent down and smelt them.

"These are wild. Do you think Ananzi put them here?" He questioned. Kira slapped her hand to her forehead. "What is it? Did you forget something?" Haru asked standing.

"No. It was Ananzi, her favorite flowers were violets." Hearing this, Hakkai repeated his sister's movement.

"They were weren't they." He agreed.

"I can't believe Ananzi remembered and we didn't!" Kira sighed removing her hand.

"Well," Yuki comforted taking the daisies from Kira, "I'm sure she'll appreciate them any way." He set them on the grave neatly next to the violets. Kira, Hakkai, and Hatsuharu approached the grave.

"Hi mom. It's Kira and Hakkai. We brought Yuki with us! Do you remember him?" Kira greeted. "I…we got our memories back and he wanted to see you." She explained. Hakkai stepped up and traced the letters on the tombstone. 'Serena Shaeed. Beloved Mother, daughter, wife, and sister.'

"Hey mom. Long time. It's good to see you." Hakkai felt close to tears. Kira knelt beside him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"This is Haru. He's…very important to me." She introduced. Haru stepped up and even bowed to the stone.

"I've heard much about you. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. I'm Yuki's cousin." There was a long strange silence. Not uncomfortable, simply different, almost depressing. "Is anyone else coming today?" Haru wondered. Kira snapped to attention and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"It says on the stone, wife sister and daughter. Is any of her family coming?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. They might, but probably not. They live out of the country."

"Why didn't your father come Hakkai?" Yuki wondered.

"He's going to come tomorrow. He had to work today. I bet he remembers to bring violets." Hakkai joked still kneeling. Yuki let out a small cough.

"Well I'm a bit thirsty." Yuki said. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm thirsty too." Hakkai agreed.

"So am I." Haru said.

"Hakkai, why don't you and I go find a machine and get everyone something to drink." Yuki suggested. Hakkai nodded. And stood to follow the rat.

"I'd like a sprite." Kira said.

"Me too." Haru added. They left and it was only Kira Haru and the cold grave before them.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" Kira said. "Everyone eventually dies. From the moment we're born we start dieing." Hatsuharu walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I wonder what it's like to die? All these years your heart keeps beating one beat after another, and then it suddenly just stops. I wonder how that feels to take your last breath and know this is it?" Haru carefully wrapped his arms around Kira in a half embrace.

"When it's time to die, please let me go first. I don't think I could stand to watch you die." Kira put her hands on top of Haru's and closed her eyes, lost in the warmth of his touch.

"All right. But promise me that you won't die for a very, very long time." She asked. Hatsuharu nodded.

"I promise." He agreed and leaned over and kissed her warmly on the lips. When they broke the silence was now a warm one. "But are you asking me to do that because you want me to live a long time, or so you can live a long time?"

"Explain."

"Well, if you can't die until I die then you have to live at least as long as I do." Kira turned around to face him. She brought his face close to hers and kissed him again.

"I want you to live long and happy."

"Then stay with me always and I will." He agreed.

"I promise." Hakkai and Yuki came back shortly with everyone's drinks. It was soon time to leave and show Haru the old house that Kira and Hakkai once lived in. Hakkai stayed back at the grave for a moment.

"Thanks mom. For helping her find someone who loves her. Thank you for watching us, even after you've left. Yuki too. I miss you, a lot. She does too, even though she tries not to show it. I hope that you're happy wherever you are."

"Hakkai come on. We need to catch the train right after we visit the house." Kira called.

"All right I'm coming." Hakkai yelled back. "Please, continue to watch over us. I love you." He said and ran after his sister and her companions.

No matter how many chapters I write I'm always going to be a sappy, lovey, dovey person. But I can live with that. Thanks for reviewing to: Damakaza, Lucy (thank you!), Bad luck cat, lil1diva, Chuni Luni (Lock them in a closet! Damn! Why didn't I think of that!?), OnyxTears, StargazerBlue, Cybanne-chan, Sora Senpai, FoxLuvr, and Mikol. Thanks for reading, Pyra.


	38. Prisoner

Chapter Thirty-eight: Prisoner

You know, originally Kira was supposed to be in love with Kyo and not Yuki. But Kyo is such a short-tempered character that I don't like writing him all that much. His personality is difficult to capture. I hope I'm making sense. Anyway, she was literally made for Haru. And I realized that her and Yuki had a lot of things in common and they'd make a cute couple. There was just so much chemistry between them. Thus, Kira x Yuki. Their break up was difficult to write as well. I hope you guys liked it. And to all you Kira x Yuki fans out there, I'm sorry but it just wouldn't have worked. It's not you, it's them. They just weren't right for each other. But at least they can still be friends. It's time for you to move on. This chapter has someone that we haven't seen for a while. Okay that's enough procrastination from me here's chapter thirty-eight. Enjoy!

Akito sat on his porch waiting for her to say something. She'd sat there for what seemed like forever and she was the one who asked to speak with him. Kira had broken up with Yuki four months ago, he'd heard through Shigure. Perhaps she was here to mention that. He smiled at the thought that maybe she'd come to her senses and was here to beg for his affection and forgiveness. He'd of course let her stew for a while, and then finally decide out of the goodness of his heart to allow her to live with him. If she promised never to speak to any of the juunishi again.

"I need to tell you," she finally began.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"As you may know, Yuki and I aren't together anymore. And I've been living with Hatsuharu for a while."

"So?"

"So, I realized that I…that I…" she was stuttering. She was scared. Akito was pleased with the thought that he was able to strike fear into this girl's heart. But he wanted things to move faster.

"Out with it!" he raised his voice.

"That I love you." She finished. He let his wicked smile show.

"Really." He said interested. "What do you want me to do about it?" She looked at the floorboards depressed.

"Nothing I suppose. I don't expect you to love a monster like me." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in his eyes. He was very close to her.

"You're right. I couldn't love a monster like you." He agreed coldly. His fingers moved from her chin to her lips where he lightly ran across them. "But you do have other uses." He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into kiss him. She had such soft incredible lips. He moved forward, causing them both to lie down on the porch. He broke from her and she let out her long held breath. He touched her cheek. "How is it that a monster can have such soft beautiful skin?" he wondered aloud. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into another kiss.

Akito woke up with a start. It was late at night, he'd been dreaming. That woman, that horrible woman was infecting him in his dreams now. This was getting ridiculous. He had to fix this situation. Why? Why did she affect him so much? Perhaps it was her defiant nature. The fact that she was untamed and out of his reach. There was, of course, also the fact that she was beautiful. Long black hair, piercing green eyes, and perfect figure. He shook his head. He wanted desperately not to think about it. But his mind, and certain other parts of his body, refused to forget the way her lips felt on his. Kureno entered the room.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. Akito glared at him.

"Yes. That woman! I can't even escape her in my sleep now!"

"Who?" Kureno wondered.

"Never mind that! Why are you in here?!" Akito shouted.

"I heard a bit of a ruckus. I thought something might be wrong so I came to check on you." Akito stood closing his robes tighter around himself. "Are you alright?"

"I just need a shower." He said angrily walking towards his bathroom. "A cold shower."

"Is there anything I can do?" Akito stopped.

"Yes," his wicked smile returned, "fetch Kira Shaeed for me. If she's asleep wake her up. Make sure she doesn't bring Hatsuharu with her."

"Yes sir." Kureno agreed and quickly left to get Kira. "Child." He heard Kira's mocking tone in his head. "Disgusting. You revolt me." He clenched his teeth. How dare she speak to him that way! "You're easily angered and cruel." He quickened his pace. Stupid woman. He'd teach her! "You're pathetic." Akito grabbed a vase that was near by and threw it at the wall. He felt a bit better.

"Pathetic? She's pathetic. I'll make her see. In the end I'm in control. She's no idea who she's messing with." He smiled mischievously. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Kira woke up in a cold sweat. The television was on, but whatever program that had been showing was long over with. She'd wanted a dreamless sleep, but the panther was restless with fear. Fai had shown up in her dreams again. "The final climax is approaching. Get ready." was all he'd said. And also something about not seeing him for a while. But that didn't matter. Something bad was coming. Kira rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was very warm. She figured out why when she looked to the side of her. Haru was fast asleep; she'd been resting on his shoulder while watching the television premiere of "Mogeta" when both of them had fallen asleep. Kira turned off the TV; this caused Hatsuharu to wake up.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I guess about one in the morning since the movies been over for a while." She guessed. They smiled at each other.

"I guess I got so comfortable that I dozed off. Sorry." Haru apologized.

"That's alright. I wasn't awake much longer than you were." Kira stretched and yawned. "I suppose we should go to bed now."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed standing up. He pulled Kira to her feet and lightly kissed her on the cheek. But, before either of them could head up the stairs to their separate bedrooms, there was a knock at the door. Haru went to answer it and, curious as to whom it was, Kira followed. "Who could it be at this hour?" Haru opened the door and there stood Kureno.

"I was afraid I'd wake you, but I can see that you two haven't gone to sleep yet." He mocked in his monotone voice. "May I come in?"

"No." Haru refused. "What do you want?" Haru was getting angry.

"Akito has requested a very important emergency meeting with Ms. Shaeed." Kureno explained.

"Now!? That's ridiculous! We'll go in the morning." Haru was about to slam the door in the rooster's face.

"He'll be very upset with you both if she doesn't come now." Kureno threatened. Haru stopped mid slam. He opened the door again.

"Come in. Be quiet, my mother's asleep." Haru stepped aside. "Kira get my shoes please." He requested.

"That won't be necessary. Akito requests that she come alone. He asked especially that you not come." Haru glared at Kureno.

"Why?!" he growled.

"He didn't say." Kureno almost seemed to be mocking Haru.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to send her over there with you and not me, at this hour?!" Haru's voice was rising. He was going to go black. Kira put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Haru. I can take care of myself. Please calm down." She said. He let out the tension in his shoulders and turned to face her.

"Very well. Be careful."

"I will." She lightly pecked him on the cheek and grabbed her coat.

"I'll wait up for you." Haru promised and held her hand so she didn't rush right off. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. She removed her hand and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I love you too." She whispered back and followed the rooster out the door.

"I'm glad you could make it at such a late hour." Akito greeted. The room was darker than usual without the sun pouring in from the window. Akito was actually standing this time and not wearing robes. He was in his black jeans and long sleeved shirt. He was facing her and not some bird in his window. He was smiling brightly at her with the same smile he used back at the summer home when he first greeted them all. Something was wrong. Not only was it the instinct of the panther rustling nervously inside her, but her human instinct was going crazy as well. What made things worse was that she could not find a spider anywhere in the room. She was truly alone this time.

"Why did you call me here at such a late hour?" Kira asked. He walked towards her.

"I had an interesting dream tonight." He sat down in front of her and crossed his legs. "I didn't call you here about that though. I hear you've left Yuki."

"That is why I'm here at one in the morning?"

"I'm going to make a point I promise. Just answer the question."

"Yes," She sighed, "we're not together anymore." She decided she might as well humor him since she came all this way. Somehow his smile grew wider at this.

"I hear from Kureno that you and Hatsuharu have gotten quite close." Kira's eyes grew wide. What if he was going to hurt Haru? Akito chuckled. "I can tell by your expression that it's true. That does make me depressed."

"It…does?" Kira asked.

"Of course! I'm jealous. I really do care about you." He reached up to touch her face. She recoiled from his hand. He put it back in his lap and continued. "In any case. I called you here because I want to remind you of something. We had lots of fun at the summer home, but if you could recall for a moment the time when you over heard me talking to Miss Honda. About how they'll all be confined."

"Yes," she looked to the ground, "I remember."

"Good. Then you'll remember that I said that I wouldn't let you join us."

"Yes." She felt cold.

"I've decided that you and Hatsuharu are too attached. Like I said, I'm jealous. So I'm going to confine Haru early."

"What?!" Kira shouted standing. Akito continued to smile politely.

"That is unless you break up with him and move out of his house."

"B-but he has to graduate." She stuttered.

"There are classes he can take so that he graduates early. I've already signed him up. He is a high scoring student after all. That helps as well."

"You, you can't do that."

"I control his fate. I can do what ever I want. And I will confine him, unless you leave him." Kira slid to the ground in disbelief. She felt short of breath. She couldn't leave Haru. But she couldn't let him be confined either. Akito knelt in front of her. "There is another way though." Akito pointed out. Kira looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"How?" She asked. He smiled wickedly.

"I hate seeing you so upset. So I'll make a deal with you. I'll let Hatsuharu and you stay together until I confine him after graduation. Then you can be with him even after that." Kira gave him a confused look.

"What do you want in return?" she asked suspiciously. He used his hand to pull back a strand of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in close and whispered into it.

"I want you to live here with me. Under my law, as a servant." Kira pushed him from her.

"I already work for Ananzi!"

"He has an heir to his curse. You pass the torch to her, and then bind yourself to my curse."

"That's stupid! I can't just get rid of the curse! I have to die!"

"You already did." Akito reminded. "When you kissed Hatsuharu, you drowned and died. You are able to give the curse to her anytime you wish." Kira shook her head.

"But that would mean I'd have to do whatever you say and…"

"Be confined here with the rest of the Juunishi, yes." Kira could not believe the choice put in front of her. Leave Haru or stay with him and be confined like an animal. "Like a monster" she thought. On top of that she'd have to take orders from this disgusting man before her.

"I realize that it is a difficult decision. I'll give you time to…think it over. In the meantime, Haru will be taking extra classes in case you decide not to leave him and have him confined early." He took her hand and lightly kissed it. Kira was to upset to retaliate. "But I do hope that you see things my way."

Thanks to: Badluckcat, Chuni Luni (Thank You!), frogfly, mikol, chocky pocky, Queen B of Randomness 016, Cybanne-chan, Stargazerblue, lil1diva for reviewing!


	39. Be My Escape

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Be My Escape

The plot thickens Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Okay we haven't had one of these in a while. Here it goes: I don't own Rob Thomas.

Hatsuharu sighed. He had been sitting on his stoop for an hour now and Kira had still not returned. He wanted desperately to know if she was all right. He decided several times that he'd go after her, but knew that even if he could find the main house, there's no way he'd be able to get in to help her. He looked up at the stars shimmering brightly in the dark blue sky. A few years after he graduated he'd have to live with Akito and everyone else and never see Kira again. He was not looking forward to that. But after Akito died, he could leave and maybe himself and Kira could be together then. He wanted to marry her. If he did nothing else with his life, he wanted to marry her. Be with her until the day that he died. Somehow he was going to. He'd do anything just to be with her. He heard footsteps in front of him and looked to see Kira walking towards him. He shot up. Just by the look on her face, he could tell. She was upset about something. He ran to her and quickly helped her inside. He sat her on the couch and gave her some tea to calm her nerves. She finally told him what had happened and about both of Akito's option's. Neither of them said anything.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Do you want me to leave you?" She asked distantly.

"NO! Of course not! I'd rather be confined than leave you!"

"Then there's only one thing we can do. I'll have to be confined to."

"No!" Haru yelled. Kira looked at him a bit taken aback. "He's just using me to try and get you to work for him. If that happened you'd be unhappy and I couldn't stand that." Kira put her head on his shoulder and they lay back on the couch. He put his arm around her and stroked her hand.

"There's nothing we can do." Kira gave up. Haru remained silent, thinking, looking at the situation from all angels, analyzing every course of action to try and find a way out.

"Kira." He said.

"Yes?"

"Run away with me?" he asked. Kira at first thought he was joking.

"Are you serious?" she sat up and looked at him.

"Yes. Let's run away and get married. I'll take those classes and graduate early. We'll sneak out together and move somewhere new. I'll get a job and then we can get married."

"Haru," she was speechless, "I want to, but there's no way it'd work."

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"More than anything else in the world."

"Then marry me." He proposed. Kira bit her bottom lip.

"All right." She agreed. "Let's run away." He smiled and kissed her. They leaned back into their positions on the couch.

"Good. We'll work out the details tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep."

"Okay. Just let me lay here for a minute though. You're very comfortable." Haru chuckled and allowed her to stay there a bit longer. He hummed the tune at first. Then sang it fully.

We were drawn from the weeds

We were brave like soldiers

Falling down under the pale moonlight

You were holding to me

Like someone broken

And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Chorus:

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart

Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me

Tell me everything you want me to be

Forever with you

Forever in me

Ever the same

We would stand in the wind

We were free like water

Flowing down

Under the warmth of the sun

Now it's cold and we're scared

And we've both been shaken

Look at us man,

This doesn't need to be the end

Chorus.

Kira and Hatsuharu left early that morning to go to Ananzi's building. Haru insisted that they could leave without telling the spider, but Kira knew differently and persisted that they speak with him about their plans. And even though it didn't seem likely, he might actually help them. At worst, he'd say that he didn't care as long as Kira still worked for him. Haru dressed in his school uniform, due to the fact that Kira said that formal wear would help. Kira wore her hair up and a bright red dress with matching earrings. When Ananzi heard the news he did something neither of them expected. He laughed and shook Haru's hand in congratulations.

"Good job kitten. I'm very proud of the both of you. Now, we have a lot of work to do."

"Does that mean that you'll help us?" Kira asked confused. Ananzi smiled and threw away his cigarette that he'd barely touched.

"Of course. Now listen up close kitten, I've got a plan."

Kira refused to speak with Akito for months, saying, every time that Kureno came to get her, that she hadn't decided yet. Akito seemed to be content with this. He was apparently enjoying the mental torture he thought he was putting her through. Kira did nothing to correct this. Hatsuharu was working hard on graduating early. Unbeknownst to anyone other than Kira, Haru, and Ananzi, Kira was taking the course as well. Ananzi said that he'd found them a place to work and neither of them was required to graduate, but they both agreed that a back up plan was essential. Kira couldn't even tell Hakkai what was happening. But any free time she had, she spent it with him. Haru spent his with Kisa and Yuki. Kira and Haru saw very little of each other for the next three months. Both of them were fine with it, however, seeing as how they'd be married soon. Slowly, as the time for the final plan grew closer, they would take small things and clothes of Haru's and move them into boxes. Haru's mom was never very observant anyway, so she'd never noticed if anything of his was missing. The day after Kira and Haru received their diplomas was the day Kira was forced to make her decision. Everything was going to plan. Haru's mother had been sent out of town for the weekend, courtesy of Ananzi, while everything was set into play. Hatsuharu was forced to crouch in the taxi waiting outside for Kira. The driver was a big tall man, hired by Ananzi, wearing sunglasses. He didn't seem to find any of this odd. Haru was shaking. "Calm down cowboy. She'll be fine." Was the only thing the driver said. Haru shot him a cold stare then continued to be nervous.

Kira knelt in the room of Akito for what she hoped would be the last time. He was back to the old routine of being in his robes and staring out the window rather than looking at her.

"So have you finally decided?" He asked with a bit of cheer in his voice.

"Yes I have." Kira sounded depressed. This made Akito smile.

"And what is your decision?"

"I…I've broken up with Hatsuharu. We decided that neither of us wanted to be confined and it'd be best if I left town. Ananzi is having my stuff moved out of the house right now. I plan to be gone at sunset." Akito stopped smiling. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sad to hear that you won't be staying with me." He actually did sound depressed. "I had hoped that we could be friends. But if that is your decision, then so be it."

"I have a last request. I'd like to say goodbye to a few Sohma's before I'm forced to leave." Akito walked back to the window.

"Very well then. It was a pleasure knowing you, Ms. Shaeed. If you should change your mind, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you." She said and left the room.

Kira said goodbye to Hatori, Momiji, Rin, Hiro, and Kisa. She told Kisa to be strong and remember what Kira taught her. Even though he didn't need to hear it, Kira asked Hiro to protect Kisa. She thanked Hatori, Momiji, and Rin for all the help they'd given her. Soon all the stuff was out of the house. The moving van left out of town first. Both Kira and Haru had a few more good byes to take care of.

Shigure was out visiting Mayu. Kira had told Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki about everything over the phone on the way to Shigure's house. When they arrived, all three were outside waiting.

"We don't have much time before people realize Haru's leaving to so we can't say much." Kira explained. She hugged Tohru. "Please, don't lose that beautiful light that shines from inside of you and warms everyone around you. Thank you for being so kind to me." Tohru started to cry.

"Please take good care of yourselves. And please call. Unless that'll get you into trouble, then don't call. But be safe." Tohru wished. When Kira let go of Tohru, Hatsuharu lightly kissed her hand.

"Please, continue to help Yuki and Kyo grow." He requested. Haru said his goodbye to Kyo whilst Kira talked to Yuki.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. But you mean a lot to me. Please take care of yourself. You can become the person that you want to be." Unable to hug him, she kissed his cheek.

"Make sure Haru doesn't do anything stupid." Yuki asked. Kira chuckled. Haru approached them and tightly hugged Yuki.

"I will always love you Yuki."

"Shut up and get off of me." Yuki said pushing Haru off. Kira turned to Kyo.

"We don't know each other that well. But I won't be seeing Hakkai much. I want you to promise to take care of him for me. Please?" Kira requested.

"Yeah. Okay. Don't get all mushy on me." Kira smiled and kissed Kyo's cheek. "He's a good kid. I'll take care of him." He promised.

"Thank you."

"Kira," Haru put his hand on her shoulder, "we have to leave now." She nodded and climbed into the cab with Haru.

"We won't tell anyone!" Tohru shouted waving goodbye to them.

"Thanks!" Kira called back, waving from the cab. Her and Haru watched as the three figures got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"It's a long drive. You two should get some sleep." The driver advised. Agreeing with a yawn, Kira laid her head onto Haru's shoulder. He held her hands and rested his head on hers, and they fell asleep that way.

"Akito?" Kureno knocked on the door. He entered to see Akito sitting on the ground somewhere in the middle of the room. It was ten twenty five at night; Akito went to bed hours ago, claiming he was very tired. Apparently not tired enough to sleep, for he was wide-awake when Kureno entered the room.

"What?!" He asked annoyed.

"It's Hatsuharu sir. His mother came home and she can't find him anywhere."

"Heh, is that all? His girlfriend left him today. He's probably off sulking somewhere."

"There's more to it than that sir. All of his personal belongings are gone. His whole room is practically bare." Akito shot up.

"WHAT!!?" He screamed. "WHERE IS HE?! FIND HIM! FIND HIM NOW!" Akito shouted swinging at the air looking for something to throw. "WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?!" Akito panted. His eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground. "That girl!" he breathed. "That damn girl took him!"

"Akito calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! I'll call Hatori!" Kureno rushed to one of the maids and sent her to get the Sohma doctor. Akito clenched his fists. That bitch! She'd taken him!

I apologize for not updating last week. I wasn't even going to update today, but hey, Happy Holidays! Here's your present. WHOOT FOR 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing to: Chuni Luni (I think Akito's creepiness is something we all can agree on. Thank you!), BadLuckCat, Chocky-Pocky, Queen B of Randomnes 016, frogfly (A lot of people have been telling me to kill him lately. Alas! I can not! I really really don't like him. But he's too good of a villain to kill! Curse you Akito!!), Stargazer Blue, Mikol, FoxLuvr, lil1diva, and cemeterydemon! Happy Holidays! I love you all!


	40. Downfall

Chapter Forty: Downfall

Here's the epilogue. Despite my efforts, I still don't own Rob Thomas or Matchbox Twenty. I thought that this would be a nice way to end the only thing I've ever finished. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting this for such a long time. Thank you for the reviews. I want to give special thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed. Thanks, I love you guys! So with out further ado, Chapter Forty. The last chapter. And for reviewing chapter thirty-nine: badluckcat, XxKairiixX (Thank you!), Frogfly (why does everyone keep saying that?), lil1diva, Evil Bunny of Death, OnyxTears, Akasumi, Chocky-Pocky, Queen B of Randomness 016, Mikol, and Chuni Luni.

Kira slept soundly snuggled up to Hatsuharu. Her fiancé. She liked the sound of it as it rolled off her tongue, fiancé. She was going to marry him! They were going to get married and live together! She wouldn't get to have a formal wedding, no grand dress or tuxedo. She smiled at the thought of Haru in a tuxedo. There's no way she'd ever force him into one. A ceremony would draw too much attention to them. But that didn't matter. She loved him and they were going to be married! She still couldn't believe it! She still had trouble grasping the concept that Ananzi had actually let her marry him.

FLASH BACK

It was right before she went in to tell Akito about her decision. Ananzi was making sure she was clear on the plan.

"I told you already. I understand!" She assured.

"I was just checking."

"Why do you want this so much?" she questioned. Ananzi sighed.

"Well, I suppose since the plan is almost complete I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" she pressed.

"The reason I am letting you run away with Hatsuharu is because I want you to be happy, kitten. That's what I've been doing since you got here, making sure that you were happy."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it kitten! You just happened to trip into a hole and he just happened to be there at that time to help you. He just happened to be related to your first best friend. And you happened to pull out that picture rather than a cough drop. Those boy's just decided out of the blue to beat you up, and Haru came to your rescue out of pure coincidence. You ran into Kisa by accident. He kissed you when he randomly decided to stand in his front yard. Did you know that no one has ever carried out that loophole? Where you both survived your first kiss. I've done a lot of things."

"You caused all that stuff?"

"Well," he smiled, "not exactly. It happened on it's own I just gave it a little push."

"But…why?"

"So you'd be happy kitten. Weather it was with the ox or the rat, I wanted you to finally let other people in."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Cause I promised Serena. After her and your father separated, she realized that you'd probably shut everyone out, including Hakkai. She wanted you to find someone to love. So I promised her that I would make it happen."

"So then this was all fixed?"

"In a sense. But what happened between you and Hatsuharu had nothing to do with me."

"But you've always been so mean? I thought you only did something if it benefited you."

"I usually do. But," he looked to the ground and gave a weak smile, "seeing you do that, distance yourself, it tore me up inside. So I came up with this brilliant plan and set everything into motion."

"How did you know that any of this would happen?" He winked at her.

"I know a lot of things kitten. I'm a resourceful man." Kira smiled and hugged Ananzi.

"Thanks." He was shocked at first then hugged her back.

"No sweat kitten."

"I am a bit sad about one thing though." Kira said pulling herself from him.

"What's that kitten?"

"I never got to bring Akito down like I wanted." Ananzi smiled crookedly.

"Don't fret about it kitten. It's not your job to break the curse." Kira turned to him and looked at him suspiciously.

"How much do you know about the zodiac curse exactly?"

"You have to remember kitten, I'm very old. And someone had to cater such a large banquet." Kira's mouth hung wide open. Before she could say anything else Ananzi stopped her. "Besides, you'll be bringing him down another way. I don't think he'll be too pleased that you've stolen his ox." He chuckled.

END FLASH BACK

It was difficult to believe that this whole time Ananzi had been plotting to help Kira. She was glad he did. Ever since she was a child, she'd believed that the entire world hated her. That no one would ever love her. Now, thanks to the Sohma's, she knew differently. Hakkai had always been right. Her heart sank at the thought of her brother. It would be a long time before she would get to see him again. The goodbye had been hard on both of them.

FLASH BACK

"I know that being apart from you is going to be hard Kira. I love you; you're my only sister. But what I want is for you to be happy. All I've ever wanted was to make sure that you had some one to fall on. Some one to catch you and take care of you. Now that you've found him, I'm so happy, and if you leaving me is the only way for you two to be happy together then so be it. Please, take care of yourself and let yourself be taken care of." Hakkai didn't want to cry. But the tears felt stronger than he could manage. Kira embraced her brother tightly.

"I love you too Hakkai. I'm so glad that I have you. I don't want to leave you like this, but…thank you," Kira sobbed into her younger siblings shoulder, "thank you so much for understanding and worrying about me. I gave up on me finding some one a long time ago, but you never gave up on me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated. Hakkai couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried whole-heartedly into his sister's shoulders. "Please take good care of yourself."

"I will." He blubbered. "Please call me whenever you can."

"Of course!" She agreed. Just a little longer. She wanted to hold onto her little brother for just a few more moments before they were separated again. Soon, however the moment was over and it was essential that Haru and Kira leave. As Kira gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the car Hakkai took Haru to the side.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for catching her." Haru was not quite sure what Hakkai meant by 'catching her' but he smiled all the same.

"She's the one who caught me." And he climbed in after her.

END FLASH BACK

He'd be fine. He was a smart kid and Kyo had promised to watch over him. She was worried that Akito would attack Hakkai in his desperate search for herself and Haru. But Ananzi assured her that he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on him. She hoped that soon after they were settled in that she could call Hakkai. The car stopped and Hatsuharu gently nudged Kira awake.

"We're here." He said smiling. Kira unwrapped herself from him and stretched. He opened the door for her. They were parked in front of a convenience store. The sign read "Green Drug Store". The driver led them inside where three other men stood. Two of which Kira recognized.

"Hey it's you! You're that girl who works for the spider guy." Kudo pointed out. Kira smiled.

"That's me! It's good to see you again."

"Same here."

"Do you remember me?" Kakei asked.

"Of course. It's good to see you again as well." She greeted. "This is Hatsuharu Sohma. He's my fiancé." Kira introduced. Haru bowed to Kakei and shook his hand.

"We're looking forward to having you both here. This is where you'll be working, and there's a room upstairs for you to stay in."

"Kakei-san you said that that room was locked and no one could get in." Kudo pointed out.

"Yes I did. If I'd told you it was unlocked then you would have wanted to stay in there."

"You mean I could have had my own room without sharing with Rikuo!" Kudo shouted in disbelief.

"Idiot. Stop whining and show them upstairs." A tall man with black hair and bangs ordered.

"Shut up Rikuo!" Kudo shouted.

"OH my! Where are my manners? Kira, Haru, this is Rikuo and Saiga." Kakei introduced pointing first to the man Kudo was yelling at then to the driver.

"Nice to meet you." Rikuo bowed. Haru and Kira bowed back.

"So with all that done, you can go up stairs and get settled in. You start tomorrow." Kakei said. Kudo drug his feet up the stairs to show them to their room.

"Why didn't you let Kudo have that room?" Rikuo asked. Kakei smiled mischievously.

"Because that room is meant for those two."

All of their stuff was in place. There was even a futon and refrigerator installed. Compliments of Ananzi. Kira slid her hand into Haru's as they looked at their new home.

"So this is it huh?" she said. "It's kind of small. But it's nice."

"As long as you're here it's a castle." Haru said. Kira smiled up at him.

"Do you remember that talk we had about you being lame?" He kissed her.

"Nope." He answered. She looked at him for a long moment.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

"Thanks for helping me. For saving me."

"You did the same for me." He kissed her again. And when they broke they looked at the rest of the apartment.

Be my savior

Only love can save us now

And I'll be your downfall

Our love can save us now

Love, set me free

Lay it down

I've always been with you here and now

With all that's with in you

Be my savior, and I'll be your downfall


End file.
